Assassin's Creed : Bliss
by Dame Annie
Summary: Londres 1888. La terreur règne à Whitechapel, la confrérie des assassins se divise et tout semble accuser Jacob Frye des meurtres de Jack l'éventreur... Helen tente de passer outre sa haine pour son époux dans l'espoir de découvrir la vérité. ( L'histoire se déroule 20 ans après le début de ma première fanfiction : Rapture. )
1. Chapter 1 - I hate you

**Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

* * *

Londres, 11 décembre 1888

Une pluie glaciale, coupante comme un coin de taule, s'abattait sur la capitale depuis plusieurs heures. À l'Ouest, le ciel était obscurci par de lourds nuages noirs. Habituée au mauvais temps, Helen Keller se tenait droite, abritée sous un parapluie noir. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une rose dont elle faisait rouler la tige entre son pouce et son index, le regard fixe, perdu dans d'obscures pensées.

Ses boucles rousses soigneusement coiffées dans un chignon souple, elle portait ce masque de sévérité qui la caractérisait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Ce même masque qu'elle affichait chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle.

Une main d'homme se déposa sur son épaule frêle, la faisant sursauter.

« Ça va aller ? »

Arthur Bennet. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, une once de déception apparue sous les cils de la jeune femme, qui balaya aussitôt le tout d'un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve enfermée dans cette boîte. » Répondit Helen avec indifférence.

« Où est Jacob ? »

Le sourire d'Helen disparu.

« Pas la moindre idée. »

Comprenant qu'il venait d'effleurer un sujet sensible, Arthur se contenta de resserrer machinalement son nœud de cravate avant de regarder le cercueil être mis en terre.

Helen trouvait la pierre tombale trop neuve. Ça ne lui allait pas. Il aurait fallu que sa tombe fût déjà mousseuse et lichéneuse, une tombe à l'ancienne, une tombe polie à la main comme un manche d'outil. La sienne était brillante, neuve, en marbre de mauvaise qualité.

Elle se demanda alors sous quel type de pierre elle serait allongée. Dans quel bois allait-elle se décomposer quand son heure sera venue ? Et combien de larmes ses enfants allaient-ils verser ?

Un jour viendrait ou ils seraient tous morts. Tous. Et d'ici là, l'histoire se souviendra de Jacob Frye comme d'un héros dont les exploits traverseraient le temps au travers de centaines de livres.

Elle déglutie.

Mais qui se souviendrait de Maggie Dalrymple ?

Qui se penchera sur l'histoire d'une femme qui aura travaillé dur toute sa vie pour permettre aux enfants de familles démunies de recevoir trois repas par jour ainsi qu'un minimum d'éducation ? Qui se soucierait d'honorer sa mémoire au siècle prochain ? Allait-on se contenter de clouer une petite plaque nominative en laiton sur les murs de l'ancien Hanbury Nest?

Cette simple pensée ne manqua pas de provoquer un tourbillon d'amertume dans le vendre d'Helen. Toujours accrochée à son parapluie, elle se força à sourire quand Arthur effleura sa joue, et il lui répondit par un regard encourageant. Il pressa sa longue main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Se penchant sur elle, il effleura des lèvres son front parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur.

Maggie Dalrymple était bien trop occupée à être elle-même pour réaliser à quel point elle était exceptionnelle. Voilà tout.

Et quelque part, Helen lui en voulait terriblement de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de penser à elle.

/

Sur le chemin qui la séparait de chez elle, Helen s'offrit le luxe de verser une larme qu'elle essuya aussitôt du revers de la main. Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse.

Elle appréhenda de retrouver sa maison vide et sa crainte de la solitude fit naître une sensation de malaise devenue familière. Paradoxalement, cette maison était aussi son refuge. Chacune de ses sorties revenait à plonger la tête sous l'eau et à retenir sa respiration jusqu'au retour.

Helen n'était pas bien vue par le voisinage. Non point qu'elle portât un réel intérêt aux rumeurs que ces dames alimentaient à son sujet. Mais elle n'avait plus cette confiance redoutable en l'avenir et en sa jeunesse pour lui permettre de prendre du recul. Piquée au vif par n'importe quelle plaisanterie à son égard, elle n'avait comme seule arme désormais qu'un sourire de parfaite petite ménagère.

Car elle n'avait rien accomplie de ses désirs. Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse rassurer son amour propre. Elle avait donné la vie. Elle avait élevé les enfants de Jacob Frye. Elle avait vécu dans son ombre presque 20 années, et ne récoltait en retour que mépris et ignorance de la part de celui-ci. Elle avait accumulé tant de haine à son égard qu'elle esquivait tant bien que mal leurs rencontres.

Oh bien sûr, il possédait tout dans cette union. La maison. Les meubles. Les enfants lui étaient dévoués corps et âmes puisqu'elle avait également hérité du rôle de la méchante. Le rôle du parent autoritaire, exténué par les nuits blanches et les cris. Papa était amusant tandis que maman râlait tout le temps.

Il avait tout.

S'il le voulait, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et elle serait contrainte de partir.

Mais elle ne possédait rien d'autre qu'une garde-robe si remplie que cela frôlait presque le ridicule. Il lui faudrait plusieurs vies pour avoir le temps de tout porter.

Quoi que même cela lui appartenait, à lui.

Jacob Frye avait offert à Helen une vie confortable. Elle vivait dans une grande maison sur Whitechapel Road, dans un quartier de Londres revendiqué par les assassins et où – à l'évidence – les jumeaux Frye étaient perçus comme de véritables héros des temps modernes. Elle n'avait manqué de rien et leurs trois enfants bénéficiaient d'une excellente éducation. Le garde-manger était toujours plein à craquer, Margrett s'occupait des repas ainsi que des lessives et du ménage.

Helen Keller passait des heures à discuter avec Margrett. Puisqu'elle s'ennuyait souvent à mourir entre ces murs, elle partageait ses pensées avec la bonne sans jamais entrer dans les détails, mais suffisamment néanmoins pour les amuser toutes les deux.

« Madame ? »

Helen, arrachée à ses pensées, ouvrit les yeux. « Margrett ? »

« Monsieur est rentré. Faut-il que je prépare la table pour deux ? »

Nerveuse, elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête avant de retrouver son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. « Laissez-nous Margrett, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il se fait tard, vous devriez déjà être avec votre famille. »

« Oh ça n'fait rien vous savez, ils sont occupés eux aussi. »

« J'imagine… Oui. » Répondit mécaniquement Helen en un murmure.

Elle retira une par une les attaches de son chignon avec une lenteur délibérée, repoussant au plus loin les inévitables retrouvailles. Margrett lui offrit une petite courbette avant de tourner des talons. Elle l'entendit descendre les marches et échanger quelques banalités avec Jacob, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ses boucles rousses dégringolaient au fur et à mesure des pinces qui s'empilaient sur la table. Quand elle eut terminé, elle affronta son image avec sévérité.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine farouche et indépendante qu'elle était. Son visage avait perdu ce côté innocent qui l'avait tiré de sales draps à plusieurs reprises. Ses traits semblaient avoir été taillés à la serpe, quand son regard aurait pu fusiller une armée entière.

Helen Keller ne rayonnait plus. Elle dépérissait entre ces murs, comme un papillon dans un bocal.

« Helen. »

Cette voix rauque, ce ton coupable. Elle ne le supportait plus.

« Ne me touche pas. » Siffla la jeune femme mâchoire serrée.

Elle fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec son époux, l'homme le plus acclamé à Londres... Qu'elle rêvait d'étriper à l'instant même. Elle lui offrit néanmoins un petit sourire goguenard, faisant l'impasse sur une quelconque remarque au sujet de sa longue absence.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Helen s'avança jusqu'à presque le frôler. Elle soutint son regard avec la détermination d'un chat sur le point de sauter sur sa proie, puis laissa couler un petit rire. « Besoin de bobonne pour laver tes culottes ? »

Jacob leva les yeux, visiblement sur le point de perdre patience.

« Tu n'as pas l'air tellement disposée à discuter. »

« Sans blague ? »

« HELEN. »

« Quoi !? » S'emporta la rouquine, laissant tomber pour de bon son masque grossier. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle était incapable de garder le contrôle plus de quelques minutes face à cet homme.

Il la regarda comme il aurait regardé une femme se frapper la tête avec une casserole avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et de se recentrer sur le plus pressant.

« Ecoute, l'air de rien… C'est important. »

Lui et cette insupportable manie de l'infantiliser à la première occasion. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'exprimer comme s'il parlait à une enfant de quatre ans ? Helen se mordit la joue pour ne pas l'interrompre à la première occasion. D'un geste de la main, elle l'incita à aller droit au but.

« Jack a encore frappé. »

La tempête qui faisait rage dans le ventre d'Helen fut balayée à l'évocation de ce seul nom. Jack. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle déglutit et son visage changea de couleur. « …Qui ? » Demanda-t-elle alors d'une petite voix étranglée.

« Peu importe qui, ça s'est passé dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui… à l'angle de Cavell Street et Raven Row. Soit… »

« Soit à deux pas d'ici… » Compléta Helen, pensive.

« Exactement. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. »

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse quelques instants. Elle porta son index jusqu'à ses lèvres encore maquillées puis saisit le regard de Jacob avec le sien, esquissant un sourire étrange. L'assassin arqua un sourcil perplexe, mais ne saisit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Plus elle sombrait dans ce rôle de femme au foyer désespérée, et plus il la trouvait sinistre.

« Quand avons-nous fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ? Tu te souviens ? »

Jacob grimaça d'impatience. « Seigneur Helen, tu te focalises vraiment sur des futilités. »

Des futilités ? Helen élargit son sourire encore d'avantage. Elle attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce et le serra suffisamment fort pour récupérer son attention.

« Au temps pour moi, tes futilités à toi sont si récentes que je peux en humer le parfum d'ici. »

« Helen. »

« Dis-moi seulement si c'est un homme ou une femme. Je veux savoir si tu prends le risque de fonder une famille ailleurs. »

Elle se serra contre lui et le plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, emprisonnant de son autre main un morceau du col de sa chemise.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de fonder une autre famille. La seule personne dont tu devrais te préoccuper désormais, c'est de toi-même Helen. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi Jacob ? Est-ce qu'elle est plus jeune ? Plus belle aussi ? C'est facile d'être parfaite quand on n'a pas eu à porter quatre enfants. TES enfants Jacob. »

L'assassin la repoussa avec tant de hâte qu'il en oublia de maîtriser sa force. Il la vit rebondir douloureusement contre le meuble de sa coiffeuse, puis entendit le tintement de morceaux de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Sur le moment, il sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine, mais un sentiment de colère bien plus vorace qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lui interdit d'éprouver du remord. Au contraire, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle et ses crises effroyables.

« Ça suffit Helen, tu perds la tête. On dirait une folle. »

Le dos encore appuyé sur le plateau de ce qui fût un splendide miroir, la rouquine souffla sur ses boucles avant de les rabattre nonchalamment en arrière.

« Hystérique. On dit Hys-té-rique quand on veut passer pour quelqu'un d'éduqué. Vas t'faire foutre Jacob, dégages de cette maison ! Pourquoi devrais-je supporter de dormir à tes côtés sachant que tu en aimes une autre ?! »

Elle se redressa et l'œil avisé de son époux ne manqua pas de remarquer le liquide carmin qui perlait de petites coupures sur ses mains fines.

« À quoi tu penses quand c'est mon visage que tu vois au réveil ? » Le ton avait changé. Ce n'était plus un reproche qui suintait de ses mots… Mais un réel besoin de vérité. À moins qu'elle ne cherchât à se flageller d'avantage... « Est-ce que je te dégoute ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Dis-moi Jacob, as-tu, comme moi, l'impression d'avoir jeté tes plus belles années dans le fleuve pour quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas tous les sacrifices que tu as fait à son égard ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as parfois envie de m'étrangler ? Est-ce que ça t'arrive de pleurer pendant des heures sans trouver de raison ? Et est-ce que tu as ce gouffre géant dans le ventre ? Ce trou que rien ne peut remplir. Ni la haine, ni la nourriture. Rien. »

L'assassin demeura immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, incapable de desceller les lèvres. Leurs regards se percutèrent une ultime fois, et de grosses larmes chaudes se mirent à dévaler les joues d'Helen, dessinant de petits sillons sur leur passage.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment leur idylle s'était-elle transformée en cette immonde soupe ?

Helen se laissa tomber sur les genoux, faisant gonfler ses jupons tout autour d'elle. Le visage caché par sa chevelure sauvage , elle gémit longuement avant de soupirer.

« Je te déteste tellement, Jacob Frye. »

* * *

 **Me revoilà !**

 **A tous ceux et celles qui attendaient le retour d'Helen & Jacob, me voilà. \o/**

 **Pour le coup, puisque ma boîte est lancée et que je n'ai pas encore terminé la trame de cette nouvelle histoire, les prochains chapitres arriveront quand ils arriveront... Mais ils arriveront 3**

 **Enjoy? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Brother Dearest

**Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

* * *

Chaque fois que Jacob passait la nuit entre ces murs, Helen était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait dans tous les sens, emportant les couvertures avec elle, mais ne trouvait jamais une position convenable. Alors elle finissait par attraper un livre et se mettait à lire jusqu'à ce que les mots ne se dédoublent, et que ses paupières soient douloureuses. La petite lueur vacillante de la bougie se reflétait sur l'anneau d'or qu'elle portait à sa main gauche. Un simple anneau, de belle facture, symbole d'un quart de siècle, de son mariage à la personne qu'elle avait désiré épouser. Elle lui avait donné trois enfants : un fils, puis deux filles. Le fils aîné, Ethan, était le portrait craché de son père. Hazel quant à elle, avait hérité d'un magnifique mélange entre le minois de sa mère, et celui d'Evie Frye. Quant à Anna, elle avait été emportée par une pneumonie l'hiver dernier, à peine trois semaines avant son dixième anniversaire.

Bien que cela ne lui apportât aucun réconfort, Helen aimait parler d'Anna. Prononcer son nom donnait à sa salive un gout amer, mais elle refusait qu'on l'oubliât. Il fallait qu'elle soit omniprésente, tout comme Hazel-Grace, bien des années après l'incendie du théâtre. Alors elle avait encadré et accroché tous les portraits qu'elle avait pu trouver, mais également gardé précieusement ses dessins d'enfant.

Un bref gémissement suffit à l'arracher à sa lecture. Helen se pinça les lèvres, agacée, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jacob. Il dormait à poing fermé, comme toujours. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la jeune femme se surpris à le regarder longuement. Il venait de souffler sa quarantième bougie et pourtant, le temps avait été étonnamment clément. Jacob Frye avait un aspect d'extrême virilité. Il était large d'épaules, ses cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur sombre, son visage plein d'assurance à la mâchoire volontaire avait encore une jeunesse éclatante de santé, et ses dents, immaculées et capables de broyer des os, étaient intactes. Il devait peser soixante-dix kilos, le même poids qu'à ses 20 ans, quoi que bien plus sec. Jacob n'avait plus ce côté « rond » qui l'avait complexé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Son corps s'était affiné, ses traits également. Il était terriblement séduisant, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Un instant, Helen parvint à s'emparer de souvenirs agréables. De leur jeunesse. De ces années comme elles avaient été douces. Jacob était fou d'elle. Il la désirait et elle était amoureuse. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre et trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement afin de consommer leur amour. Ethan naquit avant leur mariage et deux ans plus tard, Hazel. Après chaque accouchement la jeune maman avait ressenti un inexplicable découragement, des accès de chagrin qui l'avaient faite errer d'une pièce à l'autre en se tordant les mains de stupéfaction. Entre la naissance d'Hazel et d'Anna, trois autres années passèrent, et ce furent les années du premier déclin, des premières portes qui claquent et des mots que l'on regrette.

Helen avait tenu son ménage avec une poigne de fer. Elle avait essayé d'être le centre heureux de son foyer, mais n'était parvenue qu'à instaurer les règles désagréables et à donner les ordres. Avec Anna, le motif de dépression postnatale se répéta, et à la suite de la naissance de sa fille, l'état de détresse qui s'abattit sur elle ne disparut jamais tout à fait. Il s'attarda comme un nuage qui pourrait amener la pluie ou non. Elle avait de « bons jours », et ils s'accumulaient occasionnellement en semaines, en mois, mais dans les meilleurs de ces bons jours, ces jours où elle était la Helen « d'autrefois », l'affectueuse, intrépide et malicieuse Helen que son père et ses amis chérissaient, elle ne pouvait rassembler l'énergie que demandaient les activités pyramidales de son époux.

Jacob avait toujours été un homme sociable, ainsi qu'un meneur né mais pas elle. Helen cessa de s'efforcer de le devenir. C'est ainsi que des sentiers bordés de délicates attentions et – pour sa part en tout cas – tout en demeurant totalement fidèle, ils commencèrent à suivre des voies à demi séparées. Lui prenait la tête d'une marche de conquêtes satisfaisantes, de batailles féroces et de grandes victoires. Elle, un chemin privé, qui passait éventuellement par de longs couloirs sombres.

La vérité c'est qu'Helen supportait à peine sa présence. Elle lui ordonnait toujours de passer la nuit dans l'une des chambres des enfants mais Jacob n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se couchait à côté d'elle et puisque chacun avait sa fierté, aucun ne voulait céder. Alors ils avaient appris à s'ignorer l'un l'autre, à ne plus s'adresser la parole, à ne plus se frôler non plus. Il y avait quatre chambres à coucher à l'étage, et la leur était la dernière au bout d'un corridor spacieux dont les murs étaient recouverts d'un superbe papier peint victorien. Le couple ne manquait pas de place et pourtant, ne manquait pas beaucoup d'occasion de se déchirer.

/

« Comment se portent mes deux affreux ? »

Helen sourit mais prit le temps de s'assoir sur le lit avant de laisser couler un long soupire faussement exaspéré. « Ils ne cessent de grandir, c'est affligeant. »

Harry lui envoya un regard tendre. « Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre de mère à vouloir garder ses mômes pour toujours entre ses entrailles… »

« Ils vont bien papa, ils sont en sécurité avec Henry. Tant que Jack n'aura pas été arrêté, ils sont mieux là-bas. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, je doute qu'ils aient envie de revenir en Angleterre, même une fois que toute cette histoire sera derrière nous. »

La chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle se trouvait Harry était spacieuse, et le vieil homme bénéficiait des meilleurs soins, à prix élevé. C'était encore un point important sur lequel Helen se voyait redevable envers Jacob. Après que son vieux père ait fait une mauvaise chute lui brisant un os du bassin, il avait été hospitalisé. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si seulement les médecins n'avaient pas découvert une masse inquiétante dans son abdomen. Cancer.

Il n'y avait rien à faire et Harry se savait condamné à plus ou moins long terme. Mais Helen ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle s'était donc persuadée du contraire. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle était convaincue qu'il s'en sortirait. Sa relation avec son père avait toujours été très fusionnelle. Il était le pilier central de sa vie. L'homme sur lequel elle pouvait compter, et qui lui avait toujours porté un amour inconditionnel.

La main calleuse d'Harry se posa sur la sienne. D'instinct, Helen resserra ses doigts autour des siens, lui offrant un sourire bordé de tendresse.

« Et comment va ma citrouille ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla, juste une fraction de seconde. Elle ne sut que répondre dans l'immédiat et se contenta de glisser quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Oh tu sais… ça va bien. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, il n'est pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes. »

« Ça ne s'arrange pas, hein ? »

Piquée au vif, Helen retira sa main et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle en sortit un livre qu'elle lui tendit. « Tiens, je viens de le terminer. Il est ex-cel-lent. »

Harry ne chercha pas à lui tirer les vers de nez. Si sa fille préférait éluder le sujet, mieux valait ne pas s'y aventurer trop longtemps. Il ajusta donc ses lunettes sur son nez et esquissa la mimique typique du myope essayant tant bien que mal de lire de petites écritures. Ses hublots ne l'avaient pas empêché de remarquer les fines coupures sur les mains d'Helen, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas lui poser de question.

« Je repasse te voir demain. » Promit la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne dégarnit de vieillard. « Sois gentil avec les infirmières d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. »

« Et pense à écrire à Ethan, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

« Oui, oui, oui. »

Elle sourit, amusée, et lui envoya un baiser avant de refermer la porte.

« Je t'aime papa. »

/

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer la réalité Jacob. »

« Tsss… Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Cesse de faire l'idiot. Tes Rooks ne savent plus à qui se fier, ceux qui se battent à tes côtés depuis des années ne savent plus qui tu es. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur la ville toute entière ? »

« Une ville qui n'appartient plus aux Blighters William, certainement pas grâce à sa majesté ! »

« Je n'dis pas que tu n'as pas contribué un jour au bien-être de Londres et de ses habitants, tout ce que je dis c'est qu–»

« Allons bon, tu me fatigues. Vous me fatiguez… Tous. »

Lorsqu'Helen passa le pas de la porte, la tension ambiante lui apparue presque palpable. Habituée aux débats des Rooks, elle n'eut pas l'impression de déranger plus que cela lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, où les deux hommes se toisaient de part et d'autre de la table à manger. Elle reconnut sans mal le plus jeune et lui adressa un sourire cordial.

« Mr jones, vous ici ? »

« Mrs Frye, comment allez-vous ? »

Elle ignora sa question mais nota néanmoins qu'il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la cuisine et commence à se préparer un thé. Jacob, quant à lui, ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'adossa à sa chaise jusqu'à la faire pencher en arrière et posa ses pieds qu'il croisa sur le rebord de la table.

« D'autres revendications, William ? »

Les deux hommes avaient peu de chose en commun, mais ils partageaient plusieurs traits de caractère superficiels. Tous deux, par exemple, étaient excessivement soigneux de leur personne, très soucieux de questions d'hygiène et de l'état de leurs vêtements. William Jones était un jeune homme bien bâti, à l'échelle d'un mi-moyen. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, d'un blond presque châtain. Rasé de près, il portait toujours une casquette grise et une petite cicatrice ornait sa lèvre supérieure.

Il sembla un peu perturbé par la question de Jacob, et mit quelques secondes à retrouver le fil de la conversation. « Ah. Oui, je… Enfin non, je n'crois p–AH si ! »

Il se leva et tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste un extrait chiffonné de journal qu'il envoya à l'assassin.

« Qui est-il ? »

Jacob se pencha avec une mauvaise volonté apparente sur le morceau de papier qu'il examina rapidement avant de le retourner à son envoyeur.

« Tu sais qui est Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait déjà de l'histoire ancienne si tel était le cas ? »

William leva les yeux, visiblement agacé. « Alors pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas tes Rooks suivre sa trace ? Y'a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire Jacob, je sens que tu ne nous dis pas tout, et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser ! »

Intriguée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Helen s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et porta son regard sur Jacob. Il semblait serein… Pourtant, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle fut satisfaite de voir cela, et du même coup reconnaissante envers William. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il était très plaisant de constater qu'un autre – son second qui plus est – en était plus que capable.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Nous protéger ?! » Lança William avec insistance. « Pourquoi as-tu envoyé tes gamins en Inde si Jack ne s'en prend qu'aux prostituées ?! »

« Laisse Ethan et Hazel en dehors de ça. Ce que je fais de mes enfants ne te regarde pas le moins du monde. »

« Je veux COMPRENDRE Jacob ! »

L'assassin se leva et frappa violemment du poing sur la table. Helen sursauta tandis que William ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« _Et moi je veux qu'on me foute la paix, for christ's sake !_ »

Un silence implacable s'abattit sur le trio. Il était courant qu'Evie hausse le ton pour se faire entendre et respecter d'une bande de gros loubards, cependant, c'était particulièrement inhabituel de la part de Jacob Frye. Plus enclin à s'armer d'humour pour déverrouiller même les situations les plus complexes, il faisait preuve de légèreté et c'était bien ce qui tendait à agacer sa jumelle.

Mal à l'aise, la rouquine balada son regard sur les deux hommes avant de prendre une initiative qu'elle regretta instantanément. « Un peu de thé les garçons ? »

Elle se trouva ridicule, elle et son sourire idiot vissé sur les lèvres. Elle et sa théière dans une main, et sa sous-tasse dans l'autre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette atmosphère pénible la tourmentait.

William hésita un court moment avant de lui retourner un sourire bordé de politesse. « Ç'eût été avec grand plaisir Mrs Frye, en d'autres circonstances. » Puis il figea son regard sur l'assassin. « Mais je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Jacob ? »

Ce dernier avait déjà tourné le dos pour se rendre dans son bureau dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer des heures durant. Avec fermeté, il fit signe à William de prendre congé, puis referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Helen le cul entre deux chaises, un brin hagard et sa théière toujours en suspend.

« Je m'excuse pour le dérangement. » Lança William en ajustant sa veste verte sur ses épaules. « Mrs Frye. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur le dos de sa main et la jeune femme bredouilla quelque chose lorsque leurs regards se percutèrent.

Seule dans le salon, elle réalisa non sans amertume que cet homme, William Jones, n'avait pas complètement tort. Le dos douloureux, elle s'assit sans la moindre élégance sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Jacob, se moquant bien de froisser sa robe, et reposa sa tête sur son poing. Le Chef des Rooks n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son autorité sur les verts était à l'image de son mariage : étiolée, fatiguée… Faible.

Elle tira sur un fil et dénoua petit à petit son corset. Elle se refusa à s'apitoyer sur sa poitrine presque inexistante et soupira d'aise quand elle put respirer normalement. Ses jambes étendues sous la table, elle reposa sa nuque en balançant sa tête en arrière et envoya ses boucles indomptables derrière le dossier de la chaise.

« Ça se prélasse ? »

Helen se rattrapa au rebord de la table pour ne pas se casser la figure, et renoua n'importe comment son corset pour dissimuler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait tandis qu'Evie éclata d'un rire franc.

« Je devine que Jacob ne t'a pas prévenu de mon arrivée. »

« N-Non, en effet. » Répondit la rouquine, pivoine.

« Tu peux desserrer tout ça, on est en famille après tout. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, debout l'une en face de l'autre, puis Evie écarta les bras pour inciter sa belle-sœur à l'enlacer. Ce que cette dernière ne se priva pas de faire, réconfortée par la présence d'une personne raisonnable entre ces murs.

Le tintement d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille suivit du grincement d'une lourde porte. Jacob apparu à son tour, visiblement peu enclin à la moindre démonstration d'affection.

« T'en as mis du temps. »

« Un plaisir de te revoir pour moi aussi, _brother dearest_. »

* * *

 **Evie's Back ! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**  
 **Helen est toujours aussi maladroite (mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime) et Jacob cache quelque chose, ça semble désormais assez évident.**

 **Et ce William Jones, n'en aurait-il pas un petit peu après notre rouquine à petite poitrine...? (ーー;)**  
 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? (＾▽＾)**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Breaking News

**Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

* * *

« Mrs Frye ! »

Helen se retourna, panier au bras, le regard perdu dans la foule. Elle plissa ses yeux immenses puis aperçu un homme lui faire de grands signes.

« Mr Jones ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler William. » Répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Curieusement, la présence de cet homme lui réchauffa le cœur. La façon dont il la regardait, et dont son sourire s'élargissait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle la rendait nostalgique. Il lui prêtait une attention toute particulière, c'était évident, et ce depuis leur première rencontre quelques années auparavant. Le soleil descendait, et les brumes annonçant une nuit particulièrement glaciale commençaient à flotter un peu partout dans Whitechapel , amenées par une brise venant de l'Est.

« Je… Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? »

Helen comprit un peu tard qu'il parlait du panier plein à craquer de nouvelles provisions et réagit en conséquence. Un peu confuse, elle balbutia un petit 'non' suivit d'un sourire timide. « La maison n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici, je pense m'en sortir. »

« Je n'en doute même pas. »

Encore une fois décontenancée par la façon dont William s'obstinait à chercher son regard, Helen recula instinctivement d'un petit pas. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et s'empourpra sensiblement. « Je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire. Je serais capable de me perdre dans ma propre maison, alors ici… »

Comme prit de court, William lança son bras en avant, mais se retint au dernier moment d'attraper sa manche. « Helen ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre, elle le trouva étrangement soucieux.

« Faites attention à vous… »

L'accent Irlandais adoucit sa voix. Pourtant, elle pouvait y déceler une certaine tension, quelque chose de troublant sous la douceur. Helen le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis pressa le pas en direction du seul endroit où elle pouvait encore souffler un peu, refoulant la pensée qu'un piège terrible soit en train de se refermer sur elle.

La jeune femme n'avait pas encore déboutonné son manteau que des cris venant de la cuisine lui parvinrent directement dans les oreilles. Fatiguée par les disputes qui opposaient Jacob et sa sœur, elle laissa couler un long soupire d'exaspération. Trois jours qu'Evie était ici, trois jours qu'ils s'envoyaient des casseroles à la figure. Si Helen s'était imaginé que la seule présence d'Evie permettrait à Jacob de se remettre sur les rails, elle s'était visiblement bien trompée. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que Jacob disparaissait encore la nuit, laissant à son épouse un arrière-gout d'échec.

« Tu agis sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes Jacob ! Je suis partie confiante, convaincue que tu saurais gérer la situation ! J'ai été stupide d'imaginer que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais faire preuve de maturité ! »

Helen, toujours invisible dans le hall d'entrée, arqua un sourcil fouinard, désireuse d'en entendre un peu d'avantage avant de jouer les trouble-fêtes. Revancharde, elle se pencha et aplatit une oreille contre le mur pour être certaine de ne rater aucune miette de ce qui allait suivre.

« Dis-moi, à quoi pensais-tu en allant voir cette femme ? »

« Je pensais qu'il était question de Londres. » Répondit Jacob avec un calme olympien.

« Est-ce qu'Helen sait ? N'as-tu pas suffisamment brisé cette famille en fonçant toujours tête baissée ? Faut-il que l'on reparle de l'origine du prénom de ta fille ? Ou bien de– »

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu veux Evie ?! »

Helen dégluti avec peine à l'évocation de la mort de sa sœur. Des souvenirs douloureux se pressèrent dans sa tête à l'image d'une foule qui se rue vers une sortie de secours lors d'un incendie.

« Il faut que je te pose une question… »

« Que tu me poses une question ? » Coupa Jacob, furieux. « Tu sais que c'est de ma vie privée dont il est question ?! Penses-tu être la mieux placée pour pointer mes erreurs du doigt ?! Toi et Greenie avez fui l'Angleterre pour vous installer sur un autre continent ! Tu m'as laissé seul avec 6 millions d'habitants sur les bras ! »

Evie affronta son regard sans réfléchir. « C'est important, Jacob. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

Evie prit une profonde inspiration et Helen en fit de même.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas convaincu Helen de partir avec les enfants. »

« Tu remets ça sur le tapis ? _Jesus_ , Evie ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! »

« Réponds simplement à la question. »

Il la toise. Ses yeux ne trahissent que sa colère. Il finit par lui tourner le dos et noue ses mains derrière la tête. Plus le temps passe et plus le désespoir submerge la rouquine, tapis dans son coin. Pendue aux lèvres de son époux, elle attend que le couperet tombe, avec le sentiment qu'elle ne devrait pas écouter ce qui allait suivre.

« Helen est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Jacob. »

« Elle est la mère de mes enfants, je ne laisserai jamais qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. »

L'estomac d'Helen se sert. Elle s'approche d'une étagère qui va de la fenêtre à la porte. Une unique photo interrompt la rangée de chapeaux et casquettes. Un cliché du couple le jour de leur mariage, dans un cadre doré. Jacob a les cheveux en bataille – comme toujours – et sourit. Helen le couvre d'un regard adorateur. Elle a aussi les cheveux courts en comparaison d'aujourd'hui, avec une frange épaisse qu'elle n'avait pas gardée bien longtemps, et qui lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente.

Les voir lui brisa le cœur. Ils paraissaient si jeunes.

Et innocents.

« Et ce, bien que notre mariage ait la saveur d'un gros tas d'algues en train de pourrir au soleil. »

Touchée au plus profond de ses entrailles, de sa fierté et de son amour propre, Helen faillit se plier en deux sous le poids de ces aveux. Elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres afin d'étouffer son hoquet, et resserra sa poigne autour de l'étoffe par-dessus sa poitrine.

« Tu es injuste Jacob. »

« Peut-être. Peu importe. Je vis avec une femme aigrie que je suis incapable de satisfaire. » Il hésita brièvement, puis reformula autrement, d'une voix rauque. « Et je crois que je n'ai plus envie de la satisfaire. »

Helen se redressa d'un coup. Ivre de colère, elle balaya l'étagère d'un geste rageur et regarda le cadre se briser en miettes avant d'aplatir son pied sur la photo.

« T'as entendu ? »

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée après un bref regard, et n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir par la fenêtre que la silhouette d'Helen qui traversait la rue en courant. Jacob adressa à sa sœur une expression encore jamais vue sur son visage. Un mélange de colère et de détresse.

« Je m'en occupe. » Lui lança Evie, emboitant le pas à sa belle-sœur.

Impuissant, l'assassin fit les cents pas dans le salon, réalisant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tenta de se remémorer avec exactitude les dernières phrases qu'il avait échangées avec sa sœur, tout en se demandant depuis quand Helen était-elle en train de les écouter.

« Helen… _Pauvre idiote !_ »

Exaspéré, il abattit son poing sur le mur.

/

La nuit avait beau être tombée sur la capitale, Evie n'eut aucun mal à rattraper la jeune femme. N'hésitant pas à bousculer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, elle referma sa main sur le bras d'Helen, forçant cette dernière à se retourner. « HELEN ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Evie, j't'en prie ! »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une supplique. Brisée. Les sillons dessinés par de lourdes larmes brillaient sous les lumières des lampadaires.

« Helen, les rues de Whitechapel ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-ci. »

La rouquine se libéra de son emprise et fit volte-face. Malgré le courroux qui grondait en elle, Helen parvint à s'adresser à sa belle-sœur avec juste assez de flegme pour que celle-ci la laisse partir.

« Je me rends chez les Bennet. Et par pitié, n'essayes pas de te faire l'avocat de ton frère. Je… J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Pour ce soir en tout cas. »

Evie eut un regard compatissant. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Helen avait bien pu trouver à son crétin de frère. Oh bien sûr, il était séduisant et – malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire dans le passé – ne manquait pas d'intelligence ni de finesse. Mais il était égoïste et bien trop indépendant pour avoir la présence d'esprit de préserver son propre mariage.

« Jacob est un imbécile tu sais. »

Elles se dévisagèrent et Helene déglutit avec peine, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Qui était le plus à blâmer ? L'imbécile ? Ou celle qui l'avait épousé ?

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard. » Souffla la rousse, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

/

Arthur Bennet était resté fidèle à lui-même. Les années qui passaient ainsi que son divorce n'avaient altéré ni son humour, ni son talent pour l'écriture. Quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il trouva Helen, les yeux rougis et le visage défait, il prit aussitôt les choses en main et l'invita à entrer pour partager avec lui un repas ainsi que quelques bières.

Finalement, ils s'attardèrent surtout sur la bière, se contentant de réchauffer une conserve de petits poids qu'ils oublièrent quelque part dans la cuisine.

Arthur et Helen avaient conservé une amitié sincère qui n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps. Il était le parrain de ses enfants et elle était marraine des siens. Ils se confiaient beaucoup de choses, sans s'encombrer des codes de bienséance ou de bonne conduite. Après tout, il était celui qui l'avait accompagnée durant toute sa première grossesse. Celui qui avait su mettre sa fierté de côté quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, et qui était allé chercher Jacob tandis que ses sentiments lui hurlaient le contraire.

Arthur avait été profondément amoureux d'Helen. Même après avoir passé la bague au doigt d'Elizabeth, son ex-femme, il avait entretenu plusieurs années une pointe de jalousie envers Jacob. Considérant sûrement qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un casse-cou prétentieux en guise d'époux. Paradoxalement, il avait appris à apprécier franchement le chef des Rooks, lui trouvant des qualités qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnées.

Aujourd'hui, les sentiments qui liaient Arthur à Helen se rapprochaient bien d'avantage de l'affection fraternelle, que de la séduction.

Il arrivait que la rouquine se demande à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si elle n'avait pas repoussé Arthur le jour où il l'avait embrassée. Comme ça, par curiosité. Ou par ennui. Elle l'ignorait. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse ? Ou aurait-elle passé ses journées à imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie avec Jacob Frye ?

Elle se trouvait pathétique.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulut dire ? » Souffla la jeune femme, visiblement éméchée, un énième verre à la main. « Que j'suis une épouse nulle, une ratée, tout juste bonne à dépenser de l'argent, une épouse pas vraiment à la hauteur de son _héroïque_ mari ? »

Arthur lui adressa un sourire amusé. « Tu sais ma vieille, des mariages qui tombent en ruine c'est pas la fin du monde. » Il but une gorgée de son whisky irlandais et fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. « Regarde moi et Elizabeth. J'en suis pas mort. »

Elle se redressa péniblement dans son fauteuil et lui lança un regard faussement accusateur. « Oui mais toi c'pas pareil. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon. »

Elle grimaça d'impatience. « Tais-toi donc ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Regarde le bon côté des choses : tu es toujours sous sa protection. Connaissant Jacob, il n'abandonnerait jamais ni ses enfants, ni son épouse… Aussi éplorée soit-elle. »

Helen gémit. Le grand miroir au-dessus de la cheminée lui renvoya une image qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles indisciplinées sur ses épaules, son teint était cireux et ses yeux étaient décidément disproportionnés par rapport à son visage.

Elle se leva et se mise de profil, ignorant royalement les ricanements de son hôte, observant la légère courbe de son estomac. Avant d'être enceinte, elle avait le ventre plat. Helen avait toujours été filiforme, à la frontière entre minceur et maigreur. Ses grossesses n'avaient pas altéré cette nature. Néanmoins, sa vision d'elle-même s'était faussée encore d'avantage, et elle se trouvait monstrueuse.

Pas étonnant que Jacob aille voir ailleurs. Non seulement elle était devenue plus froide qu'une porte de prison, mais elle refusait obstinément qu'il la regarde ou la caresse depuis son quatrième et dernier accouchement.

« T'as toujours été une belle femme Helen. »

Helen le regarda, hébétée. Arthur en profita pour reposer son verre, s'extraire de son fauteuil et poser sa paume immense sur la nuque de son amie d'enfance.

« Pas forcément la plus sexy, ni la plus délicate… Et à des années lumières de ta sœur. » Un sourire amusé s'étira malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Décidément, cet idiot trouverait toujours le moyen de la dérider, peu importe le contexte. « …Mais tu as ton charme de roturière. Je t'imagine bien en salopette avec de gros outils dans les mains. »

« Et par _gros outils_ tu veux dire… ? »

Arthur éclata d'un rire franc et contagieux.

« C'que tu peux être salace ! »

/

« Elle me manque… »

Arthur arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Allongés tous les deux sur le tapis du salon, leurs élucubrations accompagnées d'un gramophone 'Victor V', avaient cessés, pour laisser place à une dangereuse nostalgie.

« Qui donc ? »

« Anna. »

Le mot jaillit de ses lèvres dans un souffle, si bas qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'eût entendue.

Arthur la fixa, une compassion sincère se lut dans ses yeux clairs. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Quand elle est tombée malade, j'ai cru que c'était juste un rhume, ou une angine. Peut-être que si j'avais fait plus attention, elle aurait pu avoir un meilleur traitement et… » Sa voix se brise, elle tourne la tête pour échapper au regard d'Arthur, humiliée. « J'ai pas été capable de protéger ma propre fille. »

« T'es pas magicienne Helen. Personne n'aurait fait mieux, et tout le monde sait que si t'avais pu prendre sa place, tu l'aurais fait. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

« Si seulement Jacob pouvait avoir ce discourt… »

Arthur se redressa légèrement et la força à tourner la tête vers lui en emprisonnant son menton de sa main libre. « Jacob a perdu sa fille, comme toi. Comment veux-tu qu'il soit rationnel ? Vous êtes tous les deux dans le même bateau, et incapables de prendre du recul. Helen, tu n'peux pas lui demander d'avoir ma vision des choses, ce serait… Enfin tu n'es pas si naïve bon sang ! »

Une larme chaude dévala la joue de la jeune femme bien qu'elle lui sourit tendrement. Finalement, elle réalisa subitement qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait seule. Tant qu'Harry et Arthur seraient là, elle pouvait bien se passer de son imbécile de mari. Pas vrai ?

Elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, mais les mots qu'elle avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Jacob l'avaient profondément blessée. Pourtant, les divergences dans leur couple ne dataient pas d'hier. Mais le fait qu'il ait prit la décision de partager ses sentiments à une tierce personne – quand bien même il s'agissait de sa sœur – donnait à leurs problème un aspect officiel qui indiquait également qu'ils venaient de dépasser un point de non-retour.

Elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre.

Helen était très jalouse. Un trait de caractère que les absences répétées de Jacob avaient fini par faire naître en elle. Cette jalousie la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, et le regard absent de toute émotion qu'il posait sur elle avait fini de casser le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour elle.

« J'vais rentrer. » Lança finalement la jeune femme, qui récupéra sa main et se redressa du même coup.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais se doutait que sa parole donnée à Evie ne valait plus un clou.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut agréablement surprise en constatant que la neige avait cessé de tomber, et que les températures étaient restées dans les alentours de zéro. A chacune de ses respirations, une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche, et elle se compara brièvement à une locomotive à vapeur. Une grosse locomotive que rien ne pourrait arrêter, pas même un chemin de fer.

De fil en aiguille, elle songea au train des jumeaux Frye. Cette immense carcasse de métal dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée de nombreuses fois, et dans laquelle elle avait appris à connaître Jacob de façon plus… Intime.

Ce train lui manquait souvent. Synonyme d'aventures et d'une jeunesse révolue, elle avait eu le cœur brisée en apprenant qu'il avait été vendu. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus l'autorisation de monter dedans, il arrivait qu'Helen se rende jusqu'à la station Victoria afin d'admirer le colosse. Les tintements mécaniques, le bruissement des rouages et de la vapeur qui s'échappe, tous ces bruits qu'elle détestait il y a vingt ans, lui paraissaient désormais réconfortants.

Approchant de Whitechapel road, Helen commença à chercher sa clé dans la poche de son long manteau lorsqu'une poigne féroce se referma sur son bras et la contraint à s'arrêter.

« Margrett ? »

Que faisait-elle dehors à une heure pareille ?

« Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs… »

Le visage de son interlocutrice était luisant de transpiration. Elle semblait retenir son souffle et le regard d'Helen trouva sa main crispée sur son tablier, au niveau de son ventre, où une tâche carmin ne cessait de s'étendre.

« Magrett ?! Seigneur ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?! »

La pauvre femme s'écroula et Helen s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour tenir sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle essaie de crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Ses dents étaient recouvertes d'hémoglobine, elle s'étouffait.

« A L'AIDE PAR PITIE ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER ! » S'égosilla la rouquine, interrompu par les plaintes de la victime. « Qu-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?! »

« Méfiez-vous Mrs Frye… Mefiez-vous de Jacob. » Gémit-elle dans un ultime effort.

« Quoi ? »

Sa poigne autour de son chandail se desserra progressivement jusqu'à ce que son bras ne retombe mollement sur les pavés. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts en direction du ciel, mais il n'y a plus la moindre étincelle de vie à l'intérieur.

« Magrett ?! »

« Helen ! »

Cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaître entre des milliers d'autres.

« Jacob ? »

L'interpellé s'accroupit à son tour et Helen remarqua plusieurs traces de sang frais sur son gantelet, ainsi que sur sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je te cherchai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as tuée ?! »

Jacob la regarda, sidéré. « Comment peux-tu– »

« Jacob, ne bouge pas ! »

L'assassin ferma les yeux, apparemment peu surpris par l'arrivée du sergent Abberline. Le couple se regarda pendant une seconde qui parut durer une éternité. Sur les traits creusés de son mari, Helen lut une grande fatigue, mais aussi de la souffrance. Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Jacob… Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire, glissa son index sur l'arrête de son petit nez mais tourna la tête pour s'adresser à l'inspecteur.

« Désolé Freddy, tu sais que ça ne va pas être possible. »

Il leva son bras en l'air, et tous savaient déjà ce qui allait suivre. En clignement de paupière, l'assassin disparu. Peu enclin à perdre son temps à poursuivre l'invisible, Frederick rangea son arme et couru jusqu'aux deux femmes. Il prit le pouls de Margrett et ne put que constater son décès, alors il focalisa son attention sur Helen, la transperçant d'un œil sévère.

« Miss Keller. » Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler ainsi, même après son mariage. « J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, à propos de Jacob Frye. »

* * *

 **Helen a le coeur brisé. Jacob ne veut rien révéler de ses secrets. Evie se retrouve seule face à une dangereuse énigme, et la pauvre Margrett a été assassinée.**

 **A première vue, ça ne sent pas bon.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Kiss the Bride

**Les familles Bennet & Keller sont mon invention.**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

* * *

Helen resta figée sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la chaîne, l'estomac retourné. Elle appuya sur le crochet en métal jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne lui remette les pieds sur terre. Une voiture passe à toute allure devant la maison. La police encadre la scène macabre et le voisinage n'a pas attendu pour s'agglutiner tout autour. Les commérages vont bon train tandis qu'ici, tout est sens dessus dessous.

« Miss Keller ! »

« Oui ? » Répondit mécaniquement la rouquine, l'air hagard.

Elle porta les mains à ses joues et fut brièvement réconfortée par l'aspect familier de ce qu'elle effleurait.

Le sergent Abberline lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon où Evie les attendait tous les deux. Son regard était dur, et ses lèvres pincées. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Helen se raidit, son instinct lui hurla de garder une distance avec tout ce qui allait lui être dit dans les prochaine minutes. De se méfier des évidences.

« Inspecteur Abberline ? »

« Miss Frye. » Répondit celui-ci, ôtant son chapeau qu'il posa sur la table.

« De quel genre d'information vouliez-vous nous faire part ? »

Il y eut un court silence, suivit du tapotement des doigts d'Abberline sur le bois massif. « ça fait maintenant des mois que mes hommes traquent l'éventreur nuit et jour mais sans le moindre résultat… Du moins officiellement. »

Il lance un regard suspicieux à Helen, laquelle l'esquive maladroitement.

« En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » Intervint Evie. « Mon frère m'a demandé de revenir des Indes. Ceci ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Il est possible que vous soyez le dernier assassin de Londres Miss Frye. Je veux dire par-là… Le dernier assassin fidèle à son credo. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Que faites-vous de Jacob ? »

Le ton employé était très révélateur sur les sentiments qui transperçaient Evie de part en part. Morte d'inquiétude, étranglée par l'angoisse, la jumelle s'avança et agrippa le dossier d'une chaise de ses deux mains. Ses phalanges blanchissaient à mesure qu'elle resserrait sa poigne.

« J'aimerai trouver la réponse, croyez-moi Miss Frye. Votre frère est introuvable alors qu'un meurtrier commet les crimes les plus abominables de toute l'histoire de cette ville. »

« Et pour vous cela n'a rien d'une coïncidence ? »

Abberline soupira bruyamment et secoua négativement la tête. « Ce tueur choisit froidement ses victimes et ne laisse aucune trace de son passage. » Il grimaça, comme si le simple fait d'admettre ce qui allait suivre lui filait la nausée. « Je n'ai vu un tel talent de l'assassinat et de la dissimulation qu'à une seule occasion : lorsque j'ai travaillé avec vous deux. »

Incapable de rester immobile, Helen se mit à arpenter la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quand le sergent évoqua l'idée que Jacob soit en fait l'éventreur, et s'adossa au mur. La peinture s'écaillait sur l'encadrement de la porte en face. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle ferma les yeux.

« Jacob ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

Evie n'eut même pas l'air d'hésiter. « Evidemment ! C'est de mon frère dont il s'agit, et je pense le connaître suffisamment pour ne point en douter. » Elle lança un regard complice à sa belle-sœur, laquelle ouvrit de grand yeux de merlan. « Qu'en penses-tu Helen ? »

Prise de court, l'interpellée se mit à entortiller l'étoffe de sa robe entre ses doigts.

« Helen ? »

Sa voix frémit d'indignation, et la rouquine se sentit coupable. D'un autre côté, elle était incapable d'oublier ce que Margett lui avait murmuré avant de mourir. 'Méfiez-vous de Jacob'. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme une arme que l'on recharge à l'infini.

Finalement, Abberline retrouva ses hommes, ordonnant à Evie de le rejoindre à Scotland Yard dès que possible. Le corps de Margrett fut placé sur une civière et recouvert d'un drap blanc – la couleur qu'elle portait également de son vivant – puis mise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, direction la morgue.

La porte d'entrée venait à peine de se refermer quand Evie revint à la charge, visiblement hors d'elle. « Seigneur Helen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« Désolée, j'ai paniqué. » Se défendit la jeune femme.

« Paniqué ?! Est-ce que tu réalises que mon frère, qui se trouve également être le père de tes enfants, est actuellement accusé des meurtres de Jack ?! »

Elle la regarda, elle et ses grands yeux pâles écarquillés de stupeur, ses mèches brunes encadrant son visage. Evie avait beau garder une prestance et un charme hors du commun, il était évident que le temps n'avait pas été aussi clément avec elle qu'avec son jumeau. Sa peau s'était fanée, et ses lèvres gardaient un rictus permanent de mécontentement. Ses taches de rousseur avaient pratiquement disparues pour laisser place à de minuscules grains de beauté. Elle était splendide… Mais sévère.

« HELEN ! »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! »

Franchement interloquée par le manque de répondant dont elle faisait preuve, Evie la jaugea de haut en bas, avec un mépris sous-jacent. Les feux femmes s'était bien entendues toute leur vie, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de remettre en question l'intégrité de Jacob, il n'était plus question de copinage.

« Fais ta valise. Tu pars pour les Indes dès demain. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! » S'insurgea la rouquine.

« C'est un ordre. La personne qui a assassiné ta domestique voulait faire passer un message, c'est évident. Qui sait à qui il s'en prendra la prochaine fois. » Elle décrocha sa veste du porte-manteau puis ajouta d'un ton railleurs. « Et puisque je vais m'efforcer de prouver l'innocence de mon frère, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger. N'oublie pas de refermer derrière moi. »

La porte claqua pour la millième fois de la journée et Helen sentit son sang bouillir. Les poings serrés, elle hésita entre s'arracher les cheveux ou exploser absolument tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Cette idée fit germer une nouvelle question dans son esprit. Qu'était-il advenu du cadre qu'elle avait broyé avant de toquer chez Arthur ? Très –Trop – facilement distraite, elle se rendit à l'endroit où la photo avait tout bonnement disparue. Déçue bien que peu surprise, elle haussa bêtement les épaules et en profita pour se rendre à l'étage.

Margrett était une brave fille, ce qui lui était arrivé était injuste. Quiconque avait enfoncé sa lame dans son ventre, méritait de subir le même sort.

Par souci de commodité, Helen prépara une bourse généreuse qu'elle compta envoyer à la famille de la pauvre petite. Si cette attention ne pourrait compenser la perte de leur fille, cela aura au moins le mérite de les aider à mieux vivre pour les mois à venir.

Elle voulut ensuite récupérer l'énorme valise rangée tout en haut de l'armoire, mais ne réussit qu'à faire tomber toutes les nappes pliées. Elle prit la chaise d'ordinaire associée à sa coiffeuse, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Viens par-là saloperie de… Valise… à la c..AAAH ! »

La chaise bascula vers l'avant et Helen avec. Puisqu'elle venait d'attraper la poignée de sa valise, celle-ci tomba avec elle faisant lever un nuage de poussière, le tout provoquant un vacarme de tous les diables.

 _Au moins, la valise est là_. Songea Helen qui essayait encore tant bien que mal de trouver du positif dans cette histoire. Elle épousseta son corset et commença à rassembler quelques affaires qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans chaque compartiment. Pas question de s'encombrer avec des jupons et des crinolines. Elle opta plutôt pour des pantalons et des chemises, sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on. De toute façon, se comporter comme toutes les dames ne lui avait pas épargné les médisances du voisinage alors à quoi bon ? Elle n'était pas faite pour être élégante.

On frappa à la porte. Elle n'attendait personne. Ce devait être le sergent Abberline, tout simplement. Enfin, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Helen laissa la chaîne avant d'entrebâiller la porte et de regarder dans l'interstice.

Un homme se tient sur le seuil. Il est de taille moyenne, à peine plus grand que Jacob et porte un manteau vert. « William ? »

« Bonsoir Mrs Frye. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Je… »

Elle hésita.

« Jacob n'est pas ici. »

« Je sais. » Répondit le Rook avec une assurance parfaitement assumée. « C'est vous que je voulais voir. »

« Je n'suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Il sourit, et elle dû admettre qu'elle n'avait guère envie de rester toute seule. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Son esprit vagabondait dans tous les sens et la seule présence de William suffirait peut-être à occuper ses pensées… Au moins jusqu'au matin.

Elle retira la chaîne et le laissa entrer pour de bon.

« Bière ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

William Jones emboita le pas à la maîtresse de maison, et tous deux prirent place dans les fauteuils du salon. Un peu intimidée par cet homme, Helen profita qu'il soit occupé à retirer sa casquette et son foulard pour le dévisager. Il devait avoir huit ou dix années de moins que Jacob car son visage trahissait encore quelques rondeurs d'adolescent. Son front, large et légèrement bombé tombait directement sur ses yeux vifs. Il avait un nez droit, un peu plus large que la moyenne, des lèvres charnues qui faisaient apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues chaque fois qu'elles s'étiraient. Sa carrure était imposante mais néanmoins bien proportionnée. De larges épaules tenues par d'imposants pectoraux.

Elle le trouva séduisant. Lui et son accent rustique.

« Les nouvelles circulent vite, j'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à votre domestique... »

Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas être capable de lui faire oublier son abominable nuit. Helen but une gorgée de sa bière, et ne remarqua les tâches de sang de Margrett sur sa robe qu'en suivant le regard du jeune homme.

« Ma pauvre Margrett… Elle n'avait même pas trente ans. » Soupira-t-elle, visiblement tourmentée.

« Ecoutez Helen, je n'vais pas passer par quatre chemins. »

La principale concernée leva un sourcil paresseux face à ce soudain empressement. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? Qu'est-ce que William allait lui annoncer qui pourrait rendre cette journée encore plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'était ?

« Cela fait un moment que je suspecte Jacob d'être derrière ces meurtres. » Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, il lui fit signe de se taire. « Croyez-moi, cette conclusion m'a également torturé. Et je n'voulais pas l'admettre jusqu'à ce que je découvre le corps d'une des victimes. Le mode opératoire, la taille de la lame… Je ne connais pas deux personnes capables de tuer aussi rapidement, sans laisser la moindre emprunte. »

A nouveau, les derniers mots de Margrett résonnent dans l'esprit d'Helen. Elle termina son verre cul-sec et s'en servit un deuxième qu'elle entama généreusement. « … Continuez. »

William se pinça les lèvres, conscient du mal qu'il était en train de provoquer chez son hôte. « Je connais ces entailles. Elles proviennent d'une lame fine, la même que celle dissimulée dans sa canne-épée. Vous savez, celle avec une tête d'oiseau. »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que Jacob n'utilise plus cette canne. » Rétorqua Helen. « Je n'sais même pas où elle se trouve. »

« Justement. » Reprit le Rook. « Où se trouve cette arme ? C'est la question. »

Helen but ce qu'il restait dans son verre et essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa manche. Agacée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle retrouva ses vieux démons et se servit un troisième verre sans se soucier de ce que pourrait en penser William. Après tout, elle était encore chez elle, et pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait.

Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus qu'un alcool à base de malt et de houblon.

« Comprenez-moi Helen, c'est pour votre bien que je vous fais part de tout ça. »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé, et sursauta quand il effleura sa cuisse de sa main.

« …Pourquoi Jacob ferait-il une chose pareille ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, les yeux rougis par des larmes sous-jacentes.

« Je n'sais pas. Il arrive que des hommes pètent les plombs lorsqu'ils sont confrontés quotidiennement à la violence. »

Leurs regards se trouvèrent et la rouquine dû retenir sa respiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. « Alors pourquoi aurait-il prit l'initiative d'envoyer Ethan et Hazel si loin ? Je n'comprends plus rien du tout… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, et comme chaque fois que l'une d'elles venait percer la surface de ses paupières, d'autres suivirent aussitôt.

« Pour les protéger j'imagine… Les protéger de sa folie meurtrière. N'a-t-il pas cherché à vous y envoyer vous aussi ? »

« Si bien sûr, mais… »

Mais elle avait refusé, car elle aimait l'idée d'agir contre sa volonté, et car sa vie toute entière se trouvait à Londres.

« C'est impossible qu'il– »

Les lèvres de William s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, provoquant un raz-de-marée d'émotions contradictoires dans le cœur d'Helen. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle laissa son verre tomber sur le sol et leva ses mains crispées contre ses épaules.

Elle le repoussa brusquement et il vit la surprise peindre ses traits. Il s'avança néanmoins encore, mesurant chacun de ses gestes, sans la lâcher de ses deux orbes claires. Il avait cette moue, comme s'il était troublé par sa propre attitude, et Helen ne le trouva que plus beau. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle emprisonna son visage, et l'embrassa à son tour. D'abord avec douceur, mais un désir laissé à l'abandon trop longtemps – aussi certainement titillé par l'alcool – grondait en elle, et ils ne tarderaient pas à lâcher prise tous les deux.

Saisissant l'encolure de sa chemise afin de s'extraire de son fauteuil puis de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains se glissèrent dans sa nuque et agrippèrent ses cheveux. Enivré, William répondit à son baiser, goutant à ces lèvres qu'il rêvait d'effleurer depuis longtemps. Porté par son élan, il raffermit sa prise, fouillant sa chevelure sauvage, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les pieds de la jeune femme quittèrent le sol, mais ce fut à peine si elle s'en rendit compte, plaquée contre ce torse musclé, happant ses lèvres avec enthousiasme. C'était fort, c'était terriblement bon. Dans sa poitrine, un feu naquit sous l'effet de l'excitation, retournant ses entrailles.

« C'est mal… » Susurra-t-elle quand elle eut réussi à s'arracher à leur langoureux baiser.

« De délaisser ainsi une femme comme vous ? Oh que oui. » Répliqua William, la respiration erratique, les mains accrochées à sa taille.

Elle trouva gratifiant le désir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps que Jacob ne l'avait pas embrassée, ni même touchée, qu'elle en avait presque oublié le bien-être que cela lui procurait.

A contrecœur, elle lâcha prise, luttant contre l'envie irrationnelle de se perdre dans son étreinte passionnée. Les mains encore accrochées à sa chemise, elle pouvait sentir son souffle balayer son visage.

« Helen ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. » Lança la jeune femme, détournant enfin son regard.

Elle se libéra et le repoussa en douceur, lui intimant de ne pas la contrarier.

Un peu prit au dépourvu, William mit un instant avant de retrouver ses affaires. Il parut au moins aussi désemparé qu'Helen, et ne chercha pas à imposer sa présence d'avantage. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dépassait l'entendement aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre : Helen était une femme mariée, tandis que William était supposé exécuter les ordres de Jacob… Et non enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme.

« Essayez de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit, Helen. »

Le dos tourné, elle le congédia d'un geste de la main. Il s'exécuta et le silence auquel elle fut confrontée n'arrangea pas l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel elle se trouvait. Si elle voulait se risquer à résumer la situation, en moins de 24h, elle avait appris que son mari, le père de ses enfants et également celui dont elle avait été follement amoureuse, en plus de la considérer comme un boulet à son pied, était peut-être le meurtrier de Whitechapel. Elle s'était disputée avec Evie – son unique alliée dans la situation actuelle – et s'était laissée séduire par William Jones, le leader second des Rooks.

Elle méritait une bonne paire de claques. Ne serait-ce que pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Nerveusement exténuée, elle se laissa choir dans le chesterfield et s'endormit séance tenante.

/

« Helen. »

Arrachée à un sommeil qui lui parut n'avoir duré que trois petites minutes, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil engourdi. Un visage familier se dessina progressivement, entouré d'un halo de lumière matinale.

« Quelle heure est-il… ? » Gémit-elle, la bouche pâteuse. Ce n'est qu'une fois étirée qu'elle réalisa.

Jacob la regardait, nez froncé, se demandant sûrement pourquoi sa femme avait passé la nuit toute habillée dans son salon. Un bon milliard de questions la traversèrent comme une nuée de flèches, mais elle fut incapable d'en attraper une pour la formuler correctement.

« Que faisait-il ici ? »

« De… Qué ? » Helen se redressa maladroitement, faisant crisser le cuir à chacun de ses mouvements. « De quoi tu p– »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote ! » Le ton employé était aussi sec qu'un tir de fusil. « William, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Soudain, Helen se remémora son étreinte avec l'homme en question. Embarrassée, elle esquiva soigneusement son regard.

« Et bien, » Souffla-t-elle lentement. « Il voulait… »

Une minute. Helen s'interrompit, réalisant soudainement que son mari – activement recherché par la police et également accusé de multiples meurtres – était là, en face d'elle, en train de lui passer un savon parfaitement déloyal.

« Attends voir, comment sais-tu que William était ici ? Où étais-tu passé ? »

Elle avait élevé la voix à son tour et Jacob posa ses mains sur la table devant lui. Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Le dossier émit un grincement assorti à l'expression de son visage.

« Je l'ai vu sortir de la maison. Ça fait des heures que je te regarde dormir figure-toi. »

Helen remarqua les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux et devina qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire autant. Néanmoins à des années lumières de s'apitoyer, elle secoua la tête, furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir ?! Toute la police de Londres est à ta recherche ! »

« Je sais. »

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi te mettre Frederick à dos ? Je vous croyais amis. »

Jacob esquissa un sourire narquois. « Si seulement tu ne posais pas autant de questions Helen… »

« Et si seulement tu n'avais pas assassiné ces filles ! »

« Je n'ai assassiné personne ! » Rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme « Helen, s'il-te-plait ! »

« Alors pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Autant je comprendrai que tu ne me dises pas tout… Mais pourquoi avoir demandé à ta sœur de revenir des Indes si c'est pour la laisser dans le brouillard Jacob ?! »

« Elle saura quoi faire… »

« Hein ? »

Ils marquèrent une pause.

Jacob releva la tête. Son visage était strié par l'épuisement. Sur son bras, droit, son gantelet avait repris une place définitive. Là, maintenant, Helen fut prise d'une envie irrépressible de le secouer. Tous ces non-dits commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et puisqu'elle n'était point connue pour sa patience légendaire, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

« Vous mettre dans la confidence vous mettrai en danger, toutes les deux. »

Allons bon, voilà que Monsieur Jacob Frye, jouait à l'altruiste. Peu convaincue par ces paroles, Helen lui envoya un regard suspicieux.

« Mais encore ? Du coup, elle est là pour quoi ? Jouer ma baby sitter ? »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et Jacob ricana doucement.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours aussi butée. »

« Ferme-la. Y'a rien de drôle. Margrett est morte. Et tout porte à croire que tu es– »

« C'est ce que William t'a dit ? Que j'étais responsable ? »

Helen se coupa nette. Elle balbutia. « Quoi ? N-non. Enfin… Pas vraiment. »

L'assassin ne sembla guère surpris de sa réponse. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à démentir. Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'il était devenu inutile d'argumenter. A moins qu'il n'en ait tout simplement plus l'envie. Il faisait preuve de si peu d'empathie concernant la disparition de Margrett qu'Helen en eut l'estomac retourné. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître Jacob, et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses émotions. Néanmoins, elle attendait un peu plus de sa part que de l'indifférence.

« Que ferais-tu si je te dénonce ? »

La rouquine guetta une réaction, espérant que, la stupeur passée, il admettrait que son opinion avait une importance.

« Tu me fatigues. »

Ou peut-être pas.

« Jacob, est-ce que– »

La porte d'entrée grinça et Evie apparue. Elle lança à Jacob un regard surpris, mais sembla se retenir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, focalisant toute son attention sur sa belle-sœur.

« Helen. »

Convaincue que la situation ne pouvait être pire, cette dernière haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire goguenard. « Vas-y annonce. »

« Je suis désolée Helen. » Murmura la brune visiblement hermétique à l'humour. « Je viens d'intercepter ce télégramme. C'est Harry… »

Le cœur d'Helen cessa de battre et elle eut l'impression que tout son sang venait de tomber dans ses pieds. Ses mains se crispèrent, sa gorge se serra et son sourire stupide disparu.

« … Il est mort. »

* * *

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit y'a quelques jours déjà, mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster. X_X**

 **Anyways, que pensez-vous d'Helen? De sa façon de voir les choses? La trouvez-vous naïve? Égoïste? Forte?**  
 **Personnellement, je la trouve adorable, à essayer de défendre les vestiges de sa fierté face à un homme devenu trop mystérieux.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Beauty and The Beast

15 décembre 1888 –

Le ciel portait la couleur du deuil.

Il pleuvait lorsque le cercueil en bois noble disparu dans sa dernière demeure, faite de terres et de cailloux. Une pluie noire comme un nuage de mouches, qui martelait les parapluies ouverts, donnait l'illusion d'un paysage sans fin, sans espoir.

Helen n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'était activée à tout nettoyer dans la maison, comme si cela pouvait encore apaiser ses nerfs. Elle s'était arrêtée une seule fois pour avaler un thé sans sucre ni lait, et croquer un demi biscuit.

Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Harry, elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à leur dernière minuscule entrevue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… Mais elle restait convaincue qu'il ignorait à quel point. Il était – et avait toujours été – sa bouffée d'oxygène. Un homme qui avait fait face à beaucoup de tragédies, mais s'était arrangé pour conserver une âme d'enfant, un œil pétillant de malice.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser sa fille savourer seule sa position de dindon de la farce.

Harry Keller venait d'être engloutit par la terre, et Helen ressentit un besoin viscéral de le sortir de là. Elle s'avança précipitamment lorsqu'une main vint se plaquer fermement contre son épaule. Une larme dévala sa joue à toute vitesse.

Evie Frye connaissait sa belle-sœur. Elle avait également assez de jugeote pour savoir quand agir. A cet instant, leurs regards se percutèrent, puis celui de l'assassin s'adoucit aussitôt. Helen n'était plus qu'une ombre. Son teint s'approchait davantage de celui d'un cadavre que de la jeune femme énergique et malicieuse qu'elle avait quittée quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait pris la peine de coiffer sa tignasse folle mais aucune poudre n'aurait pu dissimuler les cernes qui pendaient sous ses yeux.

Parmi les quelques parapluies se trouvait celui d'Arthur Bennet évidemment, exceptionnellement accompagné de ses parents, amis de longue date du défunt. Mr Bennet était une longue tige aux rouflaquettes grisonnantes, mais le temps ne semblait pas s'être acharné sur son visage qu'Helen trouva identique à celui d'antan. Mme Bennet quant à elle, avait pris quelques kilos, mais cela donnait à sa peau une jolie couleur rosée. L'embonpoint lui allait remarquablement bien.

Tous les deux offrirent leurs condoléances les plus sincères à la jeune femme, laquelle les remercia d'un sourire douloureux.

Evidemment, Jacob n'était point présent.

La rouquine avait beau apercevoir les hommes d'Abberline à l'affut, à seulement quelques mètres, son estomac grondait d'amertume. Les épaules solides de son époux avaient dû épancher bien plus de larmes de ses catins, que des siennes. Même en ce jour maudit, ce jour où elle murmurait un dernier Adieu à l'homme qui l'avait élevée et soutenue, il n'était pas là.

« Miss Frye. »

Evie fit volte-face et réprima un rictus d'agacement en découvrant l'expression désolée de William. « Mr Jones. Quel… Plaisir de vous voir ici. »

Le jeune homme esquiva ses sarcasmes et trouva le regard fuyant d'Helen.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Ses joues risqueraient de s'empourprer et elle se trouvait dans un tel état de détresse à cet instant, qu'elle se serait sentie capable de tout envoyer valser.

« Helen. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres puis les étira en un sourire poli. « Je vous remercie d'être venu, Mr Jones, joignez-vous à nous pour la réception si vous le désirez. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais les éclairs que lui lancèrent les yeux d'Evie le dissuadèrent d'accepter.

« Ma journée comportes quelques impératifs j'en ai peur… Mais sachez que si vous ressentez le besoin de vous confier, je – »

« –JE serais là pour écouter. » Trancha Arthur en s'imposant comme un mur de bêton brut entre les deux jeunes gens. « Comme toujours depuis – il se racla brièvement la gorge – depuis notre naissance, me semble-t-il. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent puis William les quitta sur ces mots. La démarche ferme de militaire. Arthur afficha un petit air satisfait qui déplu à son amie. Helen n'était pas à l'aise en la présence du second leader des Rooks, mais elle ne lui était pas non plus désagréable. A vrai dire, elle voyait clair dans le jeu d'Arthur et de sa belle-sœur. Tous les deux défendaient férocement les plates-bandes de Jacob. Décidément, cet homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir un sacré backup. Tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour lui et pour lui rendre la vie plus simple, plus belle, plus…

Tout.

La rousse en venait à penser que c'était elle le problème. Puisqu'elle était la seule à ne plus percevoir que les défauts de l'assassin, peut-être en était-elle l'origine. Peut-être était-elle la seule personne d'Angleterre à pouvoir faire ressortir les pires facettes de Jacob Frye.

Quelle chance.

Lèvres pincées, Helen fixa une dernière fois le trou dans lequel reposerait désormais son père. Résignée, le bras d'Evie enroulé autour de ses épaules, elle emboîta le pas à la petite foule, en direction de la maison où un banquet les attendait… Ainsi que des litres et des litres d'alcool.

/

Helen n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Ses mains lui labouraient les cuisses. Sûrement à cause de cette atmosphère de fête et d'insouciance qui planait partout dans son salon. Des silhouettes se tenaient les unes en face des autres, assiettes et verres à la main, et des sourires étaient échangés naturellement. De vieux amis se retrouvaient et le nom d'Harry éclatait ici et là, de façon régulière. C'était plus que ne pouvait le supporter le cœur d'Helen, poignardé chaque fois que le visage de son père apparaissait dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Elle s'était assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elle avait ôté son chapeau et les pinces qui tenaient ses boucles glissaient petit à petit, libérant plusieurs mèches sur leur passage. Son corset rendait la position assise inconfortable, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle devait en être à son quatrième verre de vin, et ne pensait même plus à le lever chaque fois que quelqu'un portait un toast à cette journée merdique.

« Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, hé ? »

Helen revint à la réalité, elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Arthur – accoudé à la rampe – fit l'effort de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il remarqua le regard de la donzelle vissé sur Jacob, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce dernier sembla s'en accommoder, et discutait vivement avec un vieux couple. Il avait l'air… Serein. Chaque fois qu'Helen s'en faisait la remarque, cela la faisait sortir de ses gonds et elle se servait un nouveau verre plein.

« Plutôt bon ce petit Bordeaux. » Ajouta Arthur avec un accent français à couper au couteau.

« Yup. Ça se _déguste_ … Parait-il. » Répondit Helen en exécutant un splendide cul-sec.

« Comment ça va ? »

Helen pouffa. « C'est une vraie question ? Ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« 'Faut pas être susceptible pour apprécier ta compagnie. »

« J'ai pas demandé de compagnie. »

Arthur soupira, las. « Tu devrais te calmer sur la boisson Helen, t'as l'alcool mauvais. »

La jeune mère empoigna la bouteille qu'elle s'était réservée de côté et réapprovisionna son verre jusqu'au rebord. Elle en prit une gorgée silencieuse, complètement hermétique aux réflexions de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, à faire. Harry ne reviendrait pas, et son mariage n'était déjà plus qu'une épave au fond d'un océan de reproches.

« Je suis fatiguée. » Murmura la rousse, les lèvres humides et teintées par l'alcool. « J'ai envie que tout ça s'arrête. »

Le fils Bennet lui envoya un regard perplexe.

« En l'espace de quoi… Trois semaines ? J'ai envoyé mes enfants aux Indes par peur qu'un meurtrier sanguinaire ne leur fasse du mal. J'ai perdu Maggie, ma pauvre Margrett a été assassinée et maintenant – » Un sanglot l'interrompit, annonçant des larmes incontrôlables. Helen grimaça puis secoua la tête, incapable de mettre un point final à sa plainte.

Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle avait beau essayer de faire abstraction de cette douleur acide, de rester noble et fière, un simple détail suffisait à lui rappeler que les fondations de sa vie s'écroulaient les unes après les autres, dans un boucan infernal. Elle se sentait glisser dans le néant. Depuis des heures qu'elle restait plantée là, sur son escalier, Helen attendait que le temps passe. Evidemment, elle remarquait sans mal tout le mal qu'Arthur se donnait pour essayer de la dérider, en vain. Au risque de passer pour une égoïste, elle n'avait pas envie de fournir le moindre effort.

Alors elle but encore plus.

/

Helen était assise sur le bord de son lit, son maquillage défait et les pieds nus. Il devait être 1 heure du matin, elle avait la nausée. De manière très inhabituelle, Jacob toqua à la porte de leur chambre et attendit que sa femme ne l'autorise à entrer d'un simple mouvement de tête pour la rejoindre.

Il avait l'air hésitant, à l'image d'un enfant sur le point de demander quelque chose de formellement interdit.

« Comme tu as reçu plus ou moins un milliard de roses- » Il sortit de derrière son dos un magnifique Iris d'un bleu presque violet. « J'ai toujours pensé que les roses étaient un peu les 'super pétasses' du royaume floral alors... »

Cette remarque arracha un rire un peu nerveux à la jeune femme. Encouragé par cette petite victoire, Jacob s'avança et déposa la fleur dans ses mains. Helen plissa ses yeux, comme pour y dénicher quelque chose en particulier. Elle renifla mais ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

« Tu l'as volée à Mme Abelforth pas vrai ? »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Son balcon est juste en face du nôtre. »

« Finement observé. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête du côté opposé. Leurs hanches se frôlaient, sans se toucher vraiment. La petite chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient aimés de nombreuses fois n'étaient plus que le reliquat du passé. Le tombeau de sentiments égarés.

Un long silence s'imposa. Trop long, estima Helen. Pourquoi ? À quoi Jacob pensait-il en lui offrant cette fleur ? Etait-ce un moyen de se faire pardonner ? Mais de quels torts ? Il y en avait trop qui se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Son absence, ses secrets, ses mystères et puis… Ces femmes dont elle ignorait tout, mais dont le voisinage se gaussait. Helen se sentie plus seule que jamais. Elle détestait la façon dont Jacob l'avait abandonnée. Mais jamais il ne pourrait la révulser autant que son propre reflet. Elle incarnait une femme désabusée, résignée. Une guerrière qui avait abandonné son combat. Inutile de lui demander comment elle allait, ni même ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois, tout était gravé sur son visage, dans ses yeux vides où plus aucune étoile ne brillait.

« Je veux divorcer. »

Helen leva son menton en direction de Jacob, l'estomac noué, mais ne fut pas surprise de le trouver impassible. Pas de colère, pas de larmes. Juste une immense lassitude.

Jacob serra son poing contre ses lèvres, comme si la décision qu'il allait prendre était d'une importance capitale. Un frisson désagréable sillonna la colonne de la rouquine, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Ce n'était pas une décision importante. En tout cas, ça ne l'était plus, au regard d'Helen. C'était une évidence. Chaque fois qu'elle se forçait à se remémorer son étreinte avec William, elle se rendait compte – non sans honte – qu'elle avait aimé ça. Que l'affection et le désir d'un homme lui manquaient terriblement. Ses doigts sur sa peau avaient réveillé en elle une jeunesse perdue depuis trop longtemps.

« D'accord. » Répondit finalement Jacob de sa voix rocailleuse et grave.

Helen fut partagée entre la surprise, le soulagement et… une déception très inattendue. Certes, il offrait de lui redonner sa liberté, en quelque sorte, à une époque où les divorces étaient en tout point mal vus. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il acceptait qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie. Et ça… Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle accumulait, c'était plus difficile à avaler qu'un café sans sucre.

Ils avaient partagés tant d'aventures, à commencer par les Blighters. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils se battaient pour des camps rivaux. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quand tous les opposaient, et avaient manqué de peu de s'entre-tuer.

« À un chargeur près… »

L'assassin arqua un sourcil, perplexe. « Hm ? »

« Rien. »

Jacob soupira et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette. « Soit. »

Par reflexe, Helen abattit sa main sur son avant-bras puis resserra son emprise.

« Mon père prenait toujours ta défense tu sais. Pourtant, tu n'es jamais allé le voir depuis qu'il a été hospitalisé. »

« C'est vrai. » Admit Jacob. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Il l'observa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de soupçon. « Tu veux qu'on se dispute, là, maintenant ? »

Helen ôta sa main et la tension s'évapora quasi instantanément. « Non… Pas vraiment. »

Il posa délicatement sa paume sur son front et ce simple contact fit naître un sentiment réconfortant dans le ventre d'Helen.

« Tu as de la fièvre et tu as beaucoup trop bu, idiote. Allonge-toi. »

« Nnn… » Elle se débattit et commença à tirer sur sa robe. « Desserre-moi cet engin de malheur j't'en supplie. »

« Alors arrête de bouger dans tous les sens ! »

« Ça s'voit que c'est pas toi qui te retrouve engoncé dans un corset du matin au soir. »

« La Helen que j'ai connue autrefois aurait préféré être pendue par les pieds pendant une nuit au-dessus d'un nid de frelons plutôt que de porter ça. » Il ricana et trouva son regard. « J'ai raison ? »

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il visait juste. Aussi, elle sourit avec un sarcasme évident. « Boucle-là. »

En vérité, Helen avait commencé à porter des robes un peu après la naissance d'Ethan. Comme ça, parce qu'elle voulait retrouver cette petite lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait. Et puis, les années avaient passées et elle s'était imposée un code vestimentaire stricte afin de se fondre le plus possible dans la classe aisées à laquelle elle appartenait désormais. Elle avait donc troqué les pantalons informes et les salopettes pour des robes de plus en plus belles, aux tissus de plus en plus nobles. Et naïve comme elle était, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que Jacob pourrait s'en lasser… Au point d'en perdre une partie de son identité.

Les lacés enfin défaits, la jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et se laissa tomber dos sur les couvertures. Sous le tissu soyeux de la longue robe blanche qu'elle portait en guise de sous-vêtements, on pouvait deviner la courbe légère de son ventre, et la chaire légèrement plus foncée de ses mamelons.

Jacob n'y fut pas complètement insensible. Néanmoins, les années et l'habitude avaient rendu ce spectacle ordinaire… Voire quelconque. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur. Il savait comment l'éveiller. Le faire frémir, le voir onduler. Mais il n'en ressentait plus l'envie. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus aucun désir de ce genre… Pour qui que ce soit.

« JACOB ! »

Helen – qui avait quasiment sombré dans les bras de Morphée – se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les cheveux en nid de pie, et répondit mécaniquement. « Quoi ?! »

L'interpellé s'était levé avec bien plus d'élégance pour faire face à son second. « William ? »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux révulsés, et haletait comme s'il venait de traverser tout Londres en courant.

« 'Faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant ! »

Jacob se fléchit légèrement. Son gantelet était posé à seulement quelques mètres de lui, sur la commode, mais déjà il entendit des pas se ruer dans les escaliers, et Evie crier quelque chose. Helen sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix donner des ordres.

« Frederick… »

« JACOB FRYE ! »

L'inspecteur venait de pousser William Jones d'un violent coup d'épaule. Il pointait son pistolet en direction de l'assassin et son visage était déformé par un mélange de colère et de dépit. Sa main autour de la crosse était si tendue que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies.

« Freddy ? »

Helen ramena son drap sur elle, comme une enfant l'aurait fait face au monstre sous son lit. Elle croisa le regard de William, lequel semblait cherchait une explication à quelque chose. Mais elle ne put lui renvoyer que d'avantages d'incertitudes, puisqu'elle s'en nourrissait depuis des semaines.

« Plus de cache-cache Frye, tu viens avec nous. »

Fidèle à lui-même, Jacob esquissa un sourire espiègle. « Allons allons, Freddy, n'allons pas trop vite voulez-vous ? »

Abberline tira des menottes de sa ceinture qu'il tendit à l'un de ses agents. « Ne t'avise pas de blesser l'un de mes hommes Frye, ou je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

« Frederick ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Je pensais que nous avions un accord ! » Lança Evie en essayant de se frayer un passage entre les policiers.

« Je suis navrée Miss Frye, mais un nouveau corps vient d'être découvert. Je ne peux pas laisser Jacob en liberté avec tous les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui. »

« Hé, je suis là Freddy, pas besoin de parler de moi à la troisième personne. »

Il y eut un cliquetis, suivit d'un autre. A peine les poignets de Jacob avaient été entravés que Frederick baissa son arme, visiblement soulagé. Deux hommes de taille et de stature imposantes se placèrent de chaque côté de l'assassin pour le pousser en direction de la sortie.

« C'est _ridicule_ et vous le savez ! »

« Miss Frye par pitié. » l'interrompit l'inspecteur. « Je m'efforce de faire mon travail. Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que vous et votre frère avez fait pour nous, mais je n'peux pas me permettre de laisser mes sentiments personnels compromettre la sécurité des habitants de cette ville. »

« En plaçant derrière les barreaux le seul homme capable d'arrêter Jack ?! »

« Ecoutez. » Il s'avança et regarda Evie droit dans les yeux. « Vous êtes au moins aussi agile que votre frère si ce n'est plus. Si vraiment Jack et Jacob sont deux entités différentes, alors je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à lui mettre la main dessus. Par contre, s'il s'agit bel et bien de votre frère, alors je ne doute pas de votre capacité à éponger le sang afin de protéger Jacob de la justice. Osez me dire le contraire Miss Frye. Osez me dire que vous trahiriez Jacob au lieu de la cacher. »

La brune demeura lèvres scellées, le dos collé à l'encadrement de la porte. Leur duel de regard se poursuivit à peine quelques secondes avant qu'Abberline n'emboîte le pas à ses hommes.

En l'espace d'une minute, la grande maison redevint complètement silencieuse. Un silence glacial, comme une brise hivernal au travers d'un carreau brisé. William était resté les bras ballants, l'air soucieux tandis qu'Evie tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

Helen avait crispé ses doigts si forts autour de ses draps, que ses ongles avaient percés sa peau. Dépossédée de tous ses moyens, elle se demanda alors qui était la victime dont parlait Frederick. Elle se demanda également avec quel genre d'homme elle avait partagé sa vie. Qui était le père de ses enfants ? Un monstre ? Ou une victime ?

Evidemment, aucun des deux tableaux ne semblait correspondre à Jacob Frye.

* * *

 **Enfin la bonne version !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - William Jones

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft**

 **la famille Keller est mon invention**

* * *

24 décembre 1888 – Scotland Yard

Des Réveillons de Noël pourris, Helen en avait passés quelques-uns. Elle se souvenait par exemple – comment l'oublier – du premier noël sans Hazel. Elle s'était retrouvée seule face à une table trop pleine, tandis qu'Harry avait été retenu à l'usine. Ce soir-là, elle s'était mangé quelques pains dans la figure, et avait gouté la neige froide avec les dents. L'alcool la rendait beaucoup trop téméraire, et elle s'était crû capable de battre quiconque aurait l'audace de la provoquer. Jacob lui avait fait découvrir l'Aciérie, ce club de combats clandestins permettant aux opprimés de libérer leurs frustrations dans l'espoir de quelques gains financiers. À cette époque, il l'avait comprise mieux que personne auparavant. Helen n'était qu'une boule de nerfs prête à tout pour évacuer sa colère.

« Cinq minutes. »

Le gardien appuya sur la poignée et la lourde porte en métal rouillé émit un grincement lugubre. Helen sentit un frisson désagréable descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'endroit où se trouvait Jacob Frye – le tueur présumé de Whitechapel – sentait l'urine et la sueur. Dans sa cellule, un minuscule vasistas, semblable à une meurtrière, ainsi qu'un banc en pierre. Une table avait été mise à disposition ainsi que deux chaises, dont l'une déjà occupée par l'assassin.

« Je vous remercie. »

Helen entendit la lourde porte se refermer derrière elle, mais deux hommes étaient encore dans la pièce, droits comme des « i », leurs regards vissés sur l'accusé. Elle s'efforça de faire abstraction de leur présence lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de son époux.

S'en suivit un silence qui aurait pu s'étendre encore un moment, si Jacob n'avait pas décidé d'y mettre un terme.

« Par pitié Helen, tu comptes rester muette les quatre foutues minutes qu'il reste ? »

La rouquine fit balader ses yeux immenses d'une chose à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à affronter le regard en face du sien.

« C'est toi qui a demandé à me voir Jacob. »

L'assassin grimaça. « Huit jours Helen. Huit jours que je moisis ici. Huit jours pour que tu te décides enfin à venir me voir. »

« Et huit jours qu'on entend plus parler de Jack. »

« Comme c'est surprenant. » Siffla Jacob, mâchoire serrée. « La petite lumière va-t-elle finir par éclairer tous les étages, _mon amour_ ? »

Helen mit deux secondes à réaliser la moquerie. « Essaierais-tu de me faire avaler une histoire de complot ? Ce n'est pas en m'humiliant que tu parviendras à me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. »

« Helen. »

« Mon père pensait que tu marchais sur l'eau mais je n'suis pas dupe, Jacob. T'es un poseur. Et tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse de me laisser passer la corde au cou ? »

« Non. Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on le fait passer en premier. Et qui d'autre que ta petite personne se place à la proue de tes priorités ? »

Jacob tiqua. « _Seigneur_ ! Et ensuite tu me diras que l'amour conquiert tout. »

« ARRÊTE ! »

Ils se levèrent brusquement, renversant leurs chaises respectives à l'unisson. L'un des gardes s'avança, prêt à sortir son arme, mais la jeune femme lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de son visage et envoya à Jacob un regard rougit par la colère. Au même moment, elle remarqua les mains de Jacob, liées l'une à l'autre. Il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces liens devaient le faire souffrir.

« Je n'veux plus jouer aux devinettes Jacob. » Soupira la rouquine, mettant un terme à leur dispute.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa chaise mais se contenta de la remettre sur pied, sans y prendre place.

Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans le sac qu'elle transportait et en tira des vêtements propres qu'elle posa devant lui.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Jacob. « Rien à manger ? »

Helen sortit ensuite quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros livre. « Non, il y a ça aussi. »

L'assassin ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Pendant une seconde, il crut à une plaisanterie, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle était sérieuse. Alors qu'il lui avait explicitement demandé d'amener des affaires, de quoi survivre dans ce trou à rat, voilà qu'elle lui présentait…

« Un album photo ? »

Helen paru presque surprise par le ton employé. À son tour, elle parut déboussolée. « Tu… Tu m'as demandé d'amener des affaires. J'ai pensé que– »

« Que quoi ?! Que j'aurai une furieuse envie de m'allonger sur ce banc pour feuilleter les photos de notre mariage ? _Bon sang Helen_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ' _strict nécessaire_ ' ?! »

À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tort. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Et puis il y avait cette douleur. Cette lame qui perçait son cœur chaque fois qu'elle lisait la déception dans son sillage. Sur le moment, cela lui était apparu comme essentiel. Elle pensait que ces photos lui apporteraient le réconfort dont il aurait besoin entre ces quatre murs crasseux. Elle avait simplement oublié qu'il ne pensait pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme elle, attachée au moindre morceau d'étoffe ou à la moindre breloque pouvant lui rappeler les êtres aimés.

« Ça va, n'en fais pas toute une histoire. » Helen s'empressa de rassembler les albums et de les remettre dans son gros sac. « Je suis désolée, voilà. »

« Peu importe. » Soupira Jacob. « Ils n'ont aucune preuve tangible, je sortirai bientôt d'ici. »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa, plus léger que le précédent mais néanmoins désagréable. Jacob fit tapoter ses doigts sur le plateau de la table tandis qu'Helen faisait turbiner chacun de ses neurones pour essayer d'embrayer sur autre chose. Un détail, mais qui lui permettrait de ne pas sortir de cette cellule la boule au ventre. Quand la main de Jacob trouva la sienne, elle sursauta.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un autre service. »

En vue du ton employé, et de cet air effroyable de voleur pris la main dans le sac, la jeune femme pouvait s'attendre au pire. Il tira non sans mal un morceau de papier chiffonné de la poche de son manteau et le plaça au creux de sa paume qu'il referma ensuite de la sienne.

« Il faut que tu te rendes à cette adresse. Quand tu y seras, demande à voir Nellie. Elle sait qui tu es et peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera plus que moi. Donne-lui une bourse de 30 livres et assure-toi qu'elle parte loin de Londres. »

« Attends… »

« Helen, s'il-te-plait. »

Helen rejeta brusquement son bras en arrière, se libérant de l'emprise de l'assassin. Sourcils froncés, elle regarda estomaquée l'écriture manuscrite féminine sur le papier.

« Mais c'est… »

Une maison de passe. Elle en était certaine. Cette rue était connue pour abriter les prostituées de Whitechapel, c'est pourquoi elle n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Furieuse, elle ne put réprimer un gloussement nerveux.

« Les gens parlent Jacob. Je pensais avoir déjà vécu toutes les humiliations possibles. Et maintenant quoi, tu veux que j'aille sauver ta putain ? Donne-moi _une seule_ raison de le faire ! »

« J'en ai plusieurs qui me viennent à l'esprit si tu veux tout savoir. » Riposta Jacob.

La porte s'ouvrit et son grincement interrompit le couple en plein débat. Réalisant soudain que son temps était écoulé, l'assassin agrippa le bras de la rouquine et l'incita à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est une prostituée c'est vrai, mais elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Mon amour, tu dois me faire confiance. »

« Tu me fais mal Jacob. » Gémit la jeune femme en essayant de se défaire de sa poigne.

« FRYE ! » Rugit l'un des gardes en détachant sa matraque de sa ceinture.

« _Love_ , j't'en prie, trouve-la et fuis le plus loin p– »

Il poussa un cri de douleur et son étreinte se relâcha à mesure qu'il s'effondrait. Helen eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit. Deux hommes venaient de la bousculer pour abattre leurs tonfas sur Jacob. Le premier coup l'avait touché sur le flan, suivit d'un autre entre les omoplates. S'en suivirent des coups de pieds afin de l'étaler sur le sol tandis qu'un troisième escortait la jeune femme vers l'extérieur. Horrifiée, Helen se débattit à son tour mais sans succès. Elle eut beau leur hurler de ne pas lui faire de mal, les gémissements qui arrivaient jusqu'à elle témoignèrent du mauvais traitement.

« Quel courage ! S'en prendre à un homme qui a les mains liées ! » Vociféra-t-elle quand on l'eut presque jetée sur la place. « J'en parlerai à votre supérieur, vous pouvez me croire ! »

Le gardien avait déjà disparu derrière la grille, mais elle s'en moquait ouvertement, piétinant la neige à mesure que ses insultes fusaient dans tous les sens.

« C'est un scandale ! Je suis une amie de longue date de Mr Abberline et jamais il ne laissera passer une telle bavure ! » Elle tambourina à la porte avec ses poings puis retira l'une de ses chaussures pour tambouriner plus fort encore. « Profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste dans la police, crétins ! Putain d'enfants de chienne ! Enfoirés de phallocrates de merde ! Poulets à la con ! »

Elle remit sa chaussure et ramassa son béret tombé dans la bataille lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, en se redressant, qu'une bonne dizaine de personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour profiter du spectacle. À en juger par leur expression, on aurait dit qu'ils observaient une bête de foire. Des enfants riaient quand des femmes levaient leurs mains gantées devant leurs bouches ouvertes, visiblement outrées.

Helen se racla brièvement la gorge. Alors qu'elle sentit la moutarde redescendre et le rouge monter, elle s'empressa de rebrousser chemin en ne manquant pas de saluer son public d'un joli doigt d'honneur. Et tant pis pour les gosses.

/

« Ma chère Belle-sœur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Lança Evie, visiblement ravie, en venant picorer dans le plat qu'Helen venait de sortir du four.

« Elles se font rares ces temps-ci, alors ne te prive pas. »

La brune lui lança un regard espiègle. « Mais avant, dis-moi comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Jacob. »

Prise de court, la jeune femme manqua de faire tomber son rôti. « Uh… Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Les albums photos, c'était pas ma meilleure idée. »

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Mon frère n'a jamais été très porté sur le sentimental. » Répondit Evie sans vraiment accorder d'importance à l'anecdote, trop pressée d'en venir au fait. « Bon, alors à moi : J'ai rassemblé de quoi payer la caution de Jacob demain matin, à la première heure. »

Douche froide. Ou tiède. Elle ne savait pas trop. Helen resta figée, l'air un peu abrutie, sans trop savoir comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Un manque d'engouement qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller son interlocutrice.

« Cache ta joie, on ne s'entend plus. » Railla cette dernière. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Helen hésita entre mettre le pied dans le plat ou ployer face à l'autorité innée de sa belle-sœur. Finalement, elle opta pour le plat, avec les deux pieds.

« Depuis que Jacob est enfermé, il n'y a plus de victime, plus de Jack, plus rien. »

Evie donna l'impression d'être touchée personnellement par ces mots. Son visage se durcit et son regard se ferma comme un rideau de théâtre. « C'est ce qu'on appelle de la manipulation, Helen. Celui ou ceux qui veulent faire passer mon frère pour un meurtrier s'arrangent pour que tout concorde. Tuer maintenant le disculperait aussitôt. Or, le but est de détruire non seulement Jacob, mais également la confrérie. Sinon, ils n'emprunteraient pas nos méthodes. »

« Et comment peuvent-ils les connaître, ces méthodes ? Vous donnez des cours particulier entre deux assassinats ? » Riposta la rousse, franchement exaspérée d'être prise ainsi pour une idiote par les deux jumeaux.

Evie esquissa un sourire crispé. Avec souplesse, elle s'avança et emprisonna vivement son visage entre ses doigts, capturant ses pupilles et toute son attention du même coup.

« Ecoute, je n'suis pas née dans une ferme mais je sais reconnaître l'odeur du fumier. » Elle l'obligea à tourner son visage en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur les rues enneigées de Whitechapel. « Et ça, toute cette histoire, ça sent la merde. »

Elle la libéra et Helen prit une grande inspiration. Décidément, c'était une manie dans la famille Frye d'attraper les gens pour les contraindre à écouter leur baratin.

« Je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, et n'imagine pas que je pardonne à Jacob toutes les erreurs qu'il a faites. Mais il reste mon frère, alors je suis dans le regret de t'informer qu'à mes yeux, _darling_ , sa vie passera toujours avant la tienne. »

Le souffle coupé, Helen réussit à soutenir son regard foudroyant jusqu'à ce que la brune ne fasse volte-face, enfilant son manteau et son gantelet. Ces derniers mots l'avaient traversée comme une balle de fusil, et quand elle voulut lui demander où elle allait, elle ne réussit qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Joyeux Noël Helen. »

La porte se referma avec fracas et la jeune femme eut le sentiment que sa journée toute entière pouvait être résumée à ça : des portes qui claquent. Evie n'était partie que depuis un instant que déjà Helen se sentie fléchir. Quand elle tourna la tête et qu'elle fut confrontée, seule, à la grande table vide, sa vision se brouilla de larmes. Des images de Noëls bien plus joyeux lui revinrent en mémoire avec la puissance d'une gifle. Elle revoyait Ethan et Hazel courir partout dans la maison, complètement surexcités par l'ouverture imminente des cadeaux. Harry et Jacob toujours assit l'un à côté de l'autre, éméchés par trop d'alcool et riants aux éclats. Sa petite Anna, bien plus fascinée par les boîtes que par ce qu'elles contiennent. Maggie, son époux et leurs trois terreurs… Comme elle lui manquait.

Et elle se voyait elle, feignant le mécontentement après avoir passé la journée à tout préparer, mais le cœur chaud et emplit d'amour.

Le souvenir évanouit, Helen prit conscience du ridicule de la situation. Pourquoi diable avait-elle pris la peine de préparer ce rôti ? À quel moment s'était-elle imaginé pouvoir combler l'absence de toutes ces personnes avec un… Foutu morceau de viande ?!

Prise d'une rage incontrôlable, la jeune femme empoigna son plat qu'elle envoya valser de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Le bruit de la céramique qui se brise lui procura beaucoup de satisfaction, mais néanmoins pas suffisamment pour étancher la colère qui tordait ses entrailles. Elle s'empara d'un couteau et se jeta sur le rôti qu'elle poignarda avec la rage d'une folle sortie du Bedlam. À mesure que la lame s'enfonçait dans la chair cuite, sa colère se muait en autre chose. Des regrets, le sentiment d'avoir échoué. De n'être qu'une ratée, une abrutie finie à la pisse, un déchet d'humanité.

« Mrs Frye ? »

Elle se figea.

« Seigneur, Mrs Frye, vous allez bien ? »

La poigne tremblante, Helen se retourna brusquement au moment où William allait poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et pointa son énorme couteau de cuisine en sa direction, la lame sous sa gorge.

« Allez-vous en ! »

D'instinct, le jeune homme leva les mains en l'air, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Son regard était doux et compatissant. Le genre de regard qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de croiser depuis la mort de son père. Elle n'y décela aucune peur, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Était-elle si pathétique ?

« Barrez-vous de chez moi, _tout d'suite_ … Ou je vous découpe en morceaux et vous donne à manger aux orphelins. »

Les lèvres de William s'étirèrent en un sourire. S'il restait sur ses gardes, au cas où elle ait complètement perdu la raison, cette réplique ne manqua pas de l'amuser.

« N'en faites pas tant, Mrs Frye, je vous laisse tranquille… » Il arqua un sourcil railleur. « Avec votre rôti. »

Helen se sentie soudain désemparée. Alors que William se relevait et ajustait sa veste sur ses larges épaules, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Que sa venue inattendue la réconfortait, qu'elle avait besoin de l'attention d'un homme.

Elle se releva, un peu maladroitement, et manqua de glisser sur la sauce étalée dans toute la cuisine quand elle réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Mr Jones, attendez ! »

Vu le regard manifeste qu'il lui lança, il était certain qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour se faire envoyer paître. Il demeura immobile tandis qu'elle marchait avec une lenteur craintive jusqu'à lui. Dans son esprit, un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Sa raison lui dictait de faire demi-tour, claironnant à tue-tête que c'était mal de désirer ainsi quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son corps était attiré comme un aimant, électrisé. Il s'éveillait, comme sortant d'une longue hibernation, délicieusement empoté.

« Vous me croyez folle ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

William lui sourit avec tendresse. « Non. »

A l'instant où il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une peur effroyable la transperça comme une lame de froid, lui laissant un fourmillement au bout des doigts. Elle voulait dire "stop" mais ce ne fut pas le mot qui sortit de sa bouche. C'était comme si elle avançait à reculons: Elle aurait dû refuser, elle aurait dû s'arrêter mais elle continuait. Si bien qu'elle se retrouvait bientôt allongée sous lui sur le grand canapé de cuir, ses mains fortes et jeunes occupées à dénouer un corset couvert de sang cuit.

Helen entrouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir encore, elle agaçait ses lèvres par petites touches de sa langue jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'offrent enfin l'une à l'autre en un long baiser. Il passa une main derrière son dos nu et l'attira vers lui, la renversant sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, le pressant contre elle, avide et insatiable.

Quand il leva sa tête, son regard vint rencontrer le sien. L'expression qu'elle y vit, elle l'avait très souvent saisie dans les yeux de Jacob. Helen y sentit un besoin tellement urgent qu'elle eut l'impression de contempler un vide sans fin, le caractère profond d'un manque. Elle se demanda alors si ses propres yeux ressemblaient à ça, et espéra que non.

William se débarrassa de son pantalon, puis il s'agenouilla sur le divan à côté d'elle, entièrement nu. Helen se redressa pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, et dévora de dizaines de baisers son front, son nez, ses pommettes magnifiques. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il se replaça au-dessus d'elle, muscles bandés, luisants comme de l'or à la lueur du feu de cheminée. Elle aurait pu se délecter de ce spectacle encore des heures, si une petite voix ne comparait pas tout ce qu'elle voyait avec ce qu'elle connaissait.

Jacob était le seul homme qu'Helen n'ait jamais connu. Elle avait appris à reconnaître chaque courbe de son visage, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque geste et chaque soupire. Il était son unique amant, jusqu'à présent, et elle eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, alors qu'elle était incapable de savoir où poser ses mains et comment rendre le plaisir qu'on lui offrait. William était un garçon magnifique, et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver, quand – tout comme Jacob – son physique pouvait lui ouvrir tous les corsets de Londres. Mais elle s'efforça de balayer ces pensées, fronçant les sourcils chaque fois que le visage de son époux se dessinait sous ses paupières.

Helen avait besoin de le sentir, maintenant. Tout entier. Elle l'attira contre elle en ouvrant doucement les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Son désir prit le dessus sur sa raison, laquelle s'était tue pour de bon. Alors que William se tenait au-dessus d'elle, Helen se cambra, le souffle court, attendant le contact de son corps envahissant le sien. Il la regarda et se figea, maintenant fermement ses hanches plaquées sur le cuir. Elle gémit, désemparée, mais il se retenait encore, puis déposa sur ses lèvres luisantes un baiser si tendre, qu'elle crut fondre entièrement.

Il la pénétra, enfin, divin supplice, centimètre par centimètre.

« Oohh… Helen. »

Elle suffoqua en le sentant glisser en elle, la remplir. Son sang bouillonnait et ses veines palpitaient, encouragées par un désir brut et velouté. Elle gémit encore, écrasée de plaisir, le ventre chaud.

« Helen—Je… »

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son visage au-dessus du sien. Son regard était droit, et plongé dans le sien.

« Restez avec moi. » Souffla-t-il, sans détourner un seul instant ses yeux alors qu'il se retirait lentement, puis revenait en elle.

Helen plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et gémit, au bord de l'asphyxie. Le plaisir montait en elle comme des décharges électriques, s'élançant de plus en haut à chaque longue et lente charge dans son petit corps.

« Ne gâche pas tout… » Soupira-t-elle en retirant sa main. « Et baise-moi. »

Il sourit, visiblement amusé. « À vos ordres. »

À mesure qu'elle se débattait sous lui, elle enroula ses jambes à ses cuisses pour lui donner un accès plus en profondeur tandis qu'ils trouvaient leur rythme, allant et venant selon une chorégraphie écrite depuis des millénaires. Un feu implacable enflammait chaque grain de sa peau, dévorant son corps. C'était un supplice divin, lui glissant si profondément en elle, le claquement humide et moite de son corps contre le sien. William gémit son nom, encore et encore. De nouveau, il prit ses lèvres pour des baisers vertigineux, mais qui n'effaceraient jamais les étreintes passionnées de Jacob Frye.

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent avec célérité. William enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Helen et les fit basculer tous les deux sur le tapis. Au moment du choc, la rouquine lâcha un petit cri étouffé, rapidement relayé par de nouveaux soupires. Leurs respirations devenaient bruyantes, le bruissement de leurs lèvres qui s'attachent puis s'arrachent, aussi.

Le Rook se servit de sa force pour plaquer la jeune femme au mur, et Helen en profita pour s'agripper au pan du rideau. Il la souleva comme il aurait porté une plume jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne touchent plus le sol. Son comportement changea, plus bestial. Il se rua en elle, comme s'il voulait la transpercer de part en part. Le souffle de la jeune femme devint erratique, quelque chose se resserrait au fond de son corps. Quelque chose de familier et de splendide. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus rencontré depuis trop longtemps.

« Oui—Plus vite… _Ahh_ ! »

Elle s'agrippa à son amant et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Au bord de l'extase, elle incita d'une morsure à l'épaule, William, à intensifier ses vas et viens. Encouragé par une excitation poussée à son paroxysme, l'Irlandais s'exécuta et se lança en elle en de puissants mouvements.

L'orgasme fut somptueux. Helen leva son visage vers le ciel et laissa échapper plusieurs cris suivis d'un gémissement guttural. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque châtain, et se délecta de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il jouit à son tour.

/

Quand William entra dans la cuisine, Helen eut un petit mouvement de recul. L'eau pour le thé n'avait pas terminé de chauffer et elle tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le plan de travail.

« Euh… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Se risqua à demander le jeune homme, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Helen se retourna et afficha un sourire assez neutre. Elle était tendue, ses traits étaient marqués par un mélange de sentiments, mais c'était la honte qui dominait très clairement. Du regret ? Peut-être aussi. Maintenant que ses désirs avaient été assouvis, sa raison avait repris le dessus et ne manquait pas de la questionner sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jacob était en prison, malmené par des gardiens peu enclins de savoir s'il était coupable ou non, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de s'envoyer en l'air avec son second.

 _Helen, tu n'es qu'une traînée_. Songea-t-elle en enfonçant nerveusement ses mains dans son tablier.

D'ailleurs, était-il coupable ? Puisqu'il semblait si inquiet concernant cette Nellie, il paraissait évident qu'il redoutait les actions de quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui n'aurait pas les pieds et les mains liées dans une cellule de trois mètres carré.

D'un autre côté, les derniers mots de sa pauvre Margrett : « Méfiez-vous de Jacob. » Pourquoi se serait-elle donné la peine de lui dire ça s'il n'avait pas été la main tenant le couteau ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Margrett avait dû reconnaître son assassin et il s'agissait de Jacob.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle lu tant de peur et d'angoisse dans les yeux de celui-ci au moment où elle avait quitté Scotland Yard ? Que craignait-il ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que d'être accusé des meurtres de Jack l'éventreur ?

À force de ruminer, Helen ne remarqua pas l'eau bouillir puis déborder. William retira aussitôt la casserole du feu puis secoua la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Helen, ici la Terre ? » Elle lui envoya un regard complètement déboussolé et il soupira, terriblement las. « ...Jacob, c'est ça ? »

Il recula d'un pas et s'adossa à l'îlot au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Entre nous, vous devriez d'avantage vous soucier de vous. Et je n'peux que vous conseiller de faire vos valises avant qu'il ne soit libéré. C'est plus prudent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Helen, suspicieuse.

« Et bien, je connais Jacob, ça fait bientôt six ans qu'on travaille ensemble. Enfin je croyais le connaître… Jusqu'à il y a peu. » Il se redressa et se mit à manipuler une cuillère qui se trouvait sur sa droite. « J'imagine que j'vous apprends rien si je vous dis qu'il a perdu le contrôle de ses Rooks ? L'aventure est terminée. Bien sûr, on essaye de ramasser les pots cassés, à droite, à gauche. Mais ces hommes ont une réelle hostilité envers leur leader désormais. Quelques Rooks ont commencé à disparaître… Ceux qui s'opposaient à lui notamment. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain : Pouf ! »

Helen arqua un sourcil perplexe. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que Jacob a assassiné des Rooks ? Balivernes. »

« Admettons. » Interrompit le jeune homme. « Mais il n'est pas rare que les hommes finissent par perdre la raison quand le travail de toute une vie se voit démolit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Trop de sacrifices, de tueries, de sang versé… Et pourquoi ? Pour se voir haït par sa propre famille ? Même en y mettant de la bonne volonté, je n'crois pas pouvoir imaginer ce que ressens Jacob. »

Le cœur d'Helen se serra dans sa poitrine. L'évocation de toute cette souffrance ne fit qu'accroître la culpabilité qu'elle nourrissait déjà. Elle sursauta quand William posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et détourna la tête quand il voulut l'embrasser. Étonnamment, il s'en amusa.

« Repoussez-moi autant que vous voulez, mais j'ai la ferme intention de vous protéger. »

« Me protéger ? » Répéta Helen, stupéfaite. « Mais me protéger de quoi ? De qui ? De Jacob ? »

Elle le repoussa et se hissa jusqu'à la pointe des pieds pour attraper une tasse, la première venue. Là elle la posa rageusement sur le comptoir et y déposa une boule à thé.

« Pardon de bousculer ainsi votre virilité, Mr Jones, mais si Jacob venait à vouloir m'assassiner, je doute que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. »

« Helen… »

La jeune femme s'empara de sa casserole d'eau bouillante et en renversa dans la tasse, et un peu à côté aussi.

« J'en ai assez entendu, foutez-moi le camp d'ici. Bientôt on accusera Jacob d'avoir pollué la tamise, puis on dira qu'il est responsable du mauvais temps pendant qu'on y est ! Et pourquoi pas lui mettre toutes les maladies de la ville sur le dos ? En voilà une idée vous n'trouvez pas ?! »

A mesure qu'elle déblatérait, le ton montait et William était poussé vers le salon, puis le hall d'entrée. Sur son passage, elle lui envoya son manteau ainsi que son indémodable casquette grise dans la figure.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Helen, écoutez-moi ! »

« _Non !_ » Rugit cette dernière. « Allez-vous en et commencez par vous protéger vous-même ! Et si un jour je fais appel à vous, ce ne sera certainement pas pour vous confier ma vie ! »

Elle claqua la porte avec une telle rage que les petits vitraux au-dessus de l'encadrement se fissurèrent. Le tapis vola ainsi que des miettes certainement issues du plafond.

Décidément, cette journée aura mis des gonds à rude épreuve.

* * *

 **Oh William, mon bon William... Qui es-tu pour te croire capable de rivaliser avec Jacob Frye? Pour autant, peut-on lui reprocher de nourrir des sentiments pour Helen?**  
 **Comme le dit l'adage : "le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point."**

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous encourage vivement à me le faire savoir, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour votre bon plaisir !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Jack the Ripper

Le manoir Kenway se situait à London Boroughs, à seulement deux pas de la Cathédrale Saint-Paul. Quand Helen arriva sur les lieux, elle était frigorifiée. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle marchait dans Londres quand, enfin, une prostituée et connaissance de la fameuse Nellie fut capable de lui indiquer où la trouver. Evidemment, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adresse que Jacob lui avait fournie. Elle était bien loin de Whitechapel et de ses maisons de passe.

Le bâtiment était cossu. Fait de briques et de pierres blanches. De plan rectangulaire, la demeure était entourée de petits murets surplombés de grandes grilles en fer forgé. Un détail attira tout particulièrement l'attention d'Helen : sur l'arche qui surplombait les grilles d'entrée avait été implanté un bateau, en ferrailles également, mais peint. Si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, il devait s'agir d'une représentation du Jackdaw, le bateau d'Edward Kenway. Jacob lui avait raconté quelques-unes de ses aventures, il y a des années de cela. Bien qu'elle doutât que toutes soient vraies, Helen devait admettre que cet homme n'avait pas eu une fin de vie très enviable. Trahit par un homme auquel il faisait suffisamment confiance pour céder la main de sa fille.

Rattrapée par une brise glaciale, Helen mit fin à sa mélancolie. D'un pas assuré, elle franchit l'immense porche et se trouva au milieu de centaines de personnes, majoritairement des femmes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les nombreux hommes vêtus de son ancien uniforme. Ce manoir était bourré de blighters et donc par conséquent, de templiers.

« Miss ? On s'est perdue peut-être ? »

Helen se figea. Son cœur fit un bon douloureux dans sa poitrine et un frisson la parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

L'homme – qui devait mesurer deux mètres, au moins – l'empoigna fermement et la contraint à se retourner.

Son visage lui fit penser à un rocher. Le genre de roche difforme mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Ce n'était pas un bel homme, c'était une brute épaisse dont des yeux minuscule étaient enfoncés si profondément dans ses orbites, qu'il eut été impossible de percevoir leur couleur.

« Retourne dans le cortège, Lady O' n'aime pas attendre. »

Le cortège ? Quel cortège ? Et qui diable était cette Lady O' ?

« Je suis désolée. » Répondit Helen avec un sourire tordu. « J'étais aux – hum – petits coins et je—»

Apparemment pas d'humeur à écouter ses salades, le géant la tira sans mal jusqu'à une petite troupe, dans l'ombre d'un escalier immense.

« Les catins, c'est ici. Et restes-y. » Grommela-t-il en la jetant sans ménagement parmi une dizaine de jeunes femmes.

L'une d'elles l'aida à se relever et en profita pour se révolter brièvement. « Hé connard ! Ça la ramène moins quand ça vient nous voir la queue entre les jambes ! » Puis elle fit demi-tour et prit la main d'Helen dans la sienne, esquissant un sourire chaleureux. « T'inquiètes pas, ils font les durs mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont il faut avoir peur. »

La rouquine balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui eut le don de dérider les demoiselles autour d'elles. Elle voulait la remercier, lui demander qui elle était et de qui elle devait se méfier, mais le tout sortit en même temps.

« T'inquiète, ça fait toujours cet effet là le premier jour. Ils t'ont tirée de quelle maison ? »

Helen ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tirée de… Quoi ? »

« Okay, on va reprendre depuis le début, c'est pas grave. J'm'appelle Nellie, je bossais à Dorset Street avant que cette diablesse ne me traîne jusqu'ici. »

« Nellie ?! » S'exclama Helen en se jetant instinctivement sur la jeune femme. « _LA_ Nellie ? »

« Uh… J'imagine. » Hésita la brunette.

Nom d'un chien, se pourrait-il que pour une fois, la chance lui sourit ? Arriver dans ce lieu bondé et tomber sur la personne qu'elle cherchait sans même avoir besoin de se présenter. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, la réalité rattrapa bien vite la rouquine. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune femme avec une pointe d'amertume : elle était jeune, et très jolie. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, des pommettes saillantes, de yeux noisette de taille normale et des lèvres pulpeuses, maquillées de rouge. Les seuls traits qu'elles avaient en commun étaient leurs tâches de rousseurs et une peau très blanche.

Elle se demanda alors si Jacob était amoureux d'elle. Et depuis combien de temps il entretenait une liaison avec elle. S'ils partageaient des instants précieux rien que tous les deux, si elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. L'idée que Jacob la fasse rire avec des blagues qu'elle connaissait par cœur lui était insupportable. En fait, l'idée que Jacob puisse être heureux avec cette femme la déchirait.

« On se connait ? » Demanda finalement Nellie, mal à l'aise.

Helen entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à déballer le pot aux roses quand les portes face à elles s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une femme portant une ombrelle noire, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements sur son passage.

« _Shht !_ »Souffla Nellie. « Plus un mot si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec les boyaux à l'air. »

Au même instant, Evie apparue de nulle part, majestueusement bien dissimulée au sein de la petite troupe. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa belle-sœur.

« Alors comme ça on tente une reconversion professionnelle ? » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

« Oh my… Vous êtes la sœur de Jacob. » Les interrompit Nellie, toujours à voix basse.

« N'ayez aucune crainte. »

« Je n'peux pas vous parler, pas ici… S'il-vous-plait, il va me tuer, elle s'en assurera. »

Le ton avait changé. La jeune prostituée avait troqué son assurance pour de la peur. Une peur si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Evie, loin de se laisser démonter.

« Lady Owers. Jacob disait que vous devrez la tuer si vous voulez le trouver LUI. »

L'assassin voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa lorsque la femme à l'ombrelle, celle que l'on surnommait 'Lady O', se rapprocha dangereusement du cortège. Helen nota qu'à sa façon de marcher, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait, se délectant de l'angoisse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ces jeunes femmes. Tout dans sa façon d'être, de sourire et même de se vêtir portait à croire qu'elle se prenait pour la grande faucheuse.

« Souriez et soyez polies, ou je serais contrainte de révéler à l'éventreur où vous dormez, mes beautés… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un soupire. Un soupire gorgé de condescendance et de contentement. Promettre la mort à ces filles lui procurait un plaisir non feint. Cette femme était une sadique.

Helen remarqua cependant que son masque de sérénité tomba au moment où elle la dépassa, affichant une grimace contrariée.

« Helen, retourne chez toi, j'ai des choses à dire à cette Lady Owers. » Lui lança Evie avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'ombrelle.

« Evie, tu— »

Helen sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol tandis que deux hommes venaient d'entraver ses bras. Elle n'eut guère le temps de hurler qu'une main calleuse avec une forte odeur de tabac s'abattit sur sa bouche. Emmenée de force dans la cour du manoir, elle tenta de se libérer mais sans succès. Ses jambes moulinaient dans le vide et la poigne de ces types lui faisait horriblement mal.

Elle fut balancée comme un vieux sac dans une voiture, laquelle partie à toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres. Enfin débarrassée de ses brutes, Helen se jeta contre la portière et songea à sauter. Néanmoins, la vitesse l'en dissuada rapidement. Complètement ballotée dans tous les sens, elle se mit à cogner contre la vitre en direction du chauffeur. Il était seul, et portait une veste rouge… Evidemment.

« Je vous préviens. » Lança-t-elle avec la fureur d'une cocotte-minute sous pression. « Si vous n'arrêtez pas cette voiture TOUT DE SUITE, je— _AH_ »

Un virage prit à toute allure la fit rouler sur le siège puis tomber lourdement entre les deux banquettes. Elle gémit mais fut malmenée d'avantage à mesure que des coups de feu étaient échangés. Alors qu'elle réussit à se hisser contre une fenêtre, une autre voiture percuta celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui faisant faire plusieurs tonneaux. Helen perdit toute notion d'endroit et d'envers. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle rentra sa tête dans ses bras et entendit le bois se tordre et se briser. Par miracle, la voiture finit sa course sur ses roues et les tirs cessèrent.

« Lady Owers— _Oh my god_. Helen ! »

La portière ouverte, la rouquine s'écroula dans les bras de sa belle-sœur, puis se laissa délibérément choir sur les pavés avant de vomir sa bile.

« Helen, je suis tellement désolée ! J'aurai pu te tuer ! »

Evie l'aida à se redresser. Des flocons de neige flottaient dans l'air et Helen eut le sentiment de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus dont la forme lui rappelait ceux de son époux. Progressivement, elle retrouva ses esprits et essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa manche. Sa robe était en lambeaux, son chignon n'avait pas tenu la bataille et ses boucles rousses avaient retrouvé leur liberté, formant une sorte de champignon atomique sur le haut de son crâne.

« Où est Nellie ? » Demanda subitement la jeune femme, soudain frustrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes ses interrogations concernant cette fille. « Evie, où est-elle partie ? »

« Quelle importance ? C'est Olwyn Owers qu'il nous faut. »

Helen se redressa avec empressement, regardant autour d'elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « N-non. Elle sait des choses. Jacob… »

« Jacob quoi ? » Trancha la plus âgée. « Jacob n'est plus derrière les barreaux, j'ai réglé sa caution avant de me rendre aux manoir Kenway. S'il veut lui parler, il la trouvera ! »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

Evie la fusilla du regard. « Helen, est-ce que pour une fois on pourrait parler du vrai problème sans que tu ne rapportes tout à ton mariage ? Jack l'éventreur et Owers travaillent ensemble, c'est le moment rêvé de découvrir qui se cache derrière le masque ! »

Blessée par si peu de compassion à son égard et à l'égard de ses sentiments, Helen ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr, Evie Frye avait la tête sur les épaules, comme toujours, et pensait au bien de Londres et de ses habitants avant toute chose. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui demander de faire l'impasse sur une possible liaison entre Jacob et cette prostituée ?

« Rentre chez toi Helen, Lady O' s'attend à ce que je lui rende visite, et je m'en voudrais de la décevoir… »

Elle leva son bras vers le ciel, et la rousse savait qu'elle aurait disparu en un clignement de paupière. Avec les années, la mécanique dans ces gantelets n'avait cessé d'être améliorée, toujours dans l'optique d'être plus silencieux, plus rapide et moins enclin aux disfonctionnements. Elle devait bien admettre que ça faisait toujours son petit effet.

Seule et désemparée, Helen fit un tour sur elle-même pour essayer de se situer. L'idée de laisser filer Nellie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver maintenant. À moins que…

 _Dorset Street_. Se souvint Helen, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage égratigné.

/

La nuit venait de tomber, accompagnée d'un froid particulièrement piquant. L'hiver avait recouvert Whitechapel d'un manteau blanc, mais rien ne pouvait vraiment avaler la crasse et la boue des ruelles les plus sombres.

Jacob se tenait debout, vêtu de noir. Le temps lui sembla long, et ses doigts s'engourdissaient à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et souffla dessus à plusieurs reprise, comme si cela pourrait y changer quelque chose, mais des pas rapprochés lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce square.

« Dépêchez-vous Mr Finch, c'est l'histoire du siècle ! »

D'avantage caché par la pénombre que par la charrette abandonnée à laquelle il s'était adossé, Jacob profita de l'instant pour intervenir. Sûr de lui, l'assassin s'engouffra sur le chemin et annonça sa présence aussi sec.

« Mr Weaversbrook. Je sais que vous avez d'autres lettres de l'éventreur. »

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années accéléra le pas en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. C'était assez mal connaître jacob Frye. Ce dernier en fit de même et s'empara du bras du journaliste.

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille. »

« Cessez de publier ces lettres. Vous avez transformé un vulgaire inconnu en légende vivante. Vous n'avez fait que jouer son jeu ! »

« Jacob ! »

Nellie apparue au même moment, visiblement en proie à la panique. Elle tenait entre ses mains les pans d'un chandail qu'elle maintenait serrée sur ses épaules.

« Dieu merci j't'ai trouvé… »

L'assassin libéra Weaversbrook, lequel ne s'enfuit pas, à l'affut de la moindre petite information qui pourrait le conduire à un scoop concernant le tueur le plus sanguinaire de Londres. La jeune femme s'avança et murmura, éteinte.

« C'est l'éventreur— » Elle marqua une pause. « Il a recommencé. »

Jacob leva son visage sombre dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et lui emboîta le pas. Ils débouchèrent sur une impasse où de nombreux policiers tentaient déjà d'établir une délimitation autour des deux corps retrouvés massacrés. Nellie fut la première à dépasser leurs barricades tandis que Jacob la suivait toujours, esquivant les regards des agents, frustrés de le voir en liberté.

« Katey… Il n'a pas… Non il n'a pas pu… Et Lizzie ? Pas les deux… Pas la même nuit ! »

Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le dos, chacune baignant dans un liquide carmin et poisseux. Des effluves métalliques se diffusaient comme de la vapeur dans toute la zone, témoignant de la quantité de sang qui avait coulé. Jacob observa brièvement les victimes dont il connaissait les noms, puisqu'elles travaillaient pour lui depuis le début des meurtres. C'était sans aucun doute ce désir de rétablir l'ordre qui venait de leur couter la vie.

« Nellie. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. » Il détacha sa bourse de sa ceinture et la déposa dans sa main. « Pars d'ici ! »

La brunette apparue confuse. Elle hésita un instant avant d'obéir, et disparue. De son côté, Jacob fut soulagé de la voir accepter sa proposition. Des semaines qu'il lui ordonnait de se protéger, et voilà qu'enfin, elle entendait raison.

Sur le mur en brique dos à la scène de crime, il y avait une inscription. Une inscription que lui seul pouvait voir. Un message laissé par Jack en personne, à son attention. « _Combien d'assassins devront mourir pour que tu acceptes la vérité ?_ ». Il soupira, las de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. De ces mensonges qu'il déployait en permanence dans le but de protéger sa femme et ses enfants. De cette toile dans laquelle il se débattait, et qui l'étouffait de plus en plus.

« Un seul suffira, Jack. »

/

C'est une Helen à bout de souffle qui apparue rue Dorset, mains posées sur ses genoux fléchis. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était trompée de chemin plusieurs fois, avait demandé sa route à des personnes qui préféraient la fuir comme la peste jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un petit groupe de gamins à même de lui indiquer la bonne direction. Le front luisant de transpiration, le souffle rauque et les joues rougies par le froid, elle ressemblait à une ivrogne en plein AVC. Sa robe était déchirée, ses jupons étaient trempés par la neige et la boue, et ne parlons même pas de ses chaussures – ses préférées – qu'elle pourrait jeter dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Là, maintenant, elle rêvait d'un bon bain chaud dans lequel elle verserait des huiles essentielles. Elle ignorait leurs bienfaits, mais certaines odeurs la réconfortaient.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le fil. Il faisait nuit noire et les températures n'avaient de cesse de dégringoler en sa défaveur. La morve au nez, Helen avança d'un pas décidé quand des coups de sifflet attirèrent son attention. Immobile, elle resta à l'affût d'un nouveau sifflement pour en déterminer la provenance.

 _Bingo !_ Songea-t-elle en exécutant un splendide demi-tour.

Elle reprit sa course mais son œil fut naturellement attiré par une ombre au-dessus d'elle.

« Jacob ? »

L'ombre bondissait de toiture en toiture avec une agilité qu'elle reconnaîtrait même à des kilomètres. Cette façon de longer les gouttières et de se suspendre, lançant un grappin ici et là. Curieusement, le cœur d'Helen se mit à chanter et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire. Il était là, libre comme l'oiseau, et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

La jeune femme cessa de trottiner. Perdue dans ses remords, elle en oublia complètement sa destination. Elle songea à William, à leur nuit honteuse, et au fait qu'elle avait un sacré culot de reprocher à son mari une quelconque aventure, puisqu'elle avait également cédé à la tentation. De toute évidence, elle avait écouté ses pulsions. Mais n'était-ce pas essentiellement pour lui faire du mal qu'elle s'était offerte à cet homme en particulier ? Quoi de plus humiliant pour Jacob que de se voir déposséder de sa propre femme par son second ? Celui à qui il confiait une confiance aveugle. L'assassin qu'il avait formé, l'irlandais extirpé de la misère.

Sur le moment, Helen avait voulu qu'il sache. Que Jacob apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait lire la colère et la souffrance sur son visage. Elle voulait qu'il ressente ce qu'elle avait ressenti chaque fois qu'il découchait. Mais avec le recul…

Non.

Helen n'assumait plus ses actes. Elle se trouva pathétique. Pathétique et puérile. Elle se trouva écœurante, stupide et manipulatrice. Tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez les autres, n'était qu'un concentré de sa personnalité. Finalement, elle aimait le fait que William veuille faire l'amour avec elle plus que l'acte proprement dit.

« M'am, reculez s'il-vous-plait. »

La jeune femme eut un sursaut lorsque le bras de l'agent de police lui barra la route. Mécaniquement, elle balaya les alentours d'un bref regard et reconnut sans mal le quartier. Quand elle aperçut la forme de corps sous les draps blanc au sol, et le sang qui ruisselait entre les pavés, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

Oh My God.

Tout à coup, tout devint limpide. Jacob fuyant. La scène de crime. Sa sortie de prison. Et cette Nellie pour attirer son attention. Elle recula à mesure que les éléments s'imbriquaient les uns aux autres. « C'est impossible… » Gémit-elle, des yeux rougis pas les larmes.

« M'am ? »

Elle envoya à l'agent un regard horrifié, lui tourna le dos et se remit à courir le plus vite possible.

Le froid lui tranchait la gorge à chaque respiration mais sa peur lui donna la force d'accélérer encore. Elle glissa plusieurs fois, perdit une chaussure sur la route et bouscula tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Elle s'excusait, sans même un regard, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée blanche giclait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Très vite, dans l'effort brûlant, Helen perdit la notion du temps. Ses pensées se dispersaient, tout son organisme se vouait à une cause unique : pousser son corps jusqu'à la maison. Là, elle espérait trouver Evie et lui ouvrir les yeux. L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles, le manque d'oxygène pesait sur ses muscles, sa respiration, ses organes, l'air sec embrasait ses poumons.

Elle bondit devant sa porte avec tant d'entrain qu'elle se cogna brutalement contre elle. La main tremblante, elle chercha sa clé dans une poche de son manteau et fut rassurée de la trouver du premier coup. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour se faire entendre, elle se tint à chaque mur jusqu'à atteindre la cuisine. Là, elle s'empara du premier couteau venu et commença à tousser.

« EVIE ! »

Les lumières étaient éteintes, la brune devait être à des kilomètres de là, sur les traces de Lady O'. La trachée en feu, Helen toussa à s'en faire vomir. Un bras enroulé autour de la rampe d'escalier, elle commença son ascension lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se rouvrir.

« Helen !? »

La rouquine eut un hoquet. Jacob. Il l'avait trouvée. Elle allait mourir. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre sur les toits de L'Abbaye de Westminster, Helen eut peur de lui. Une peur si forte qu'elle en oublia de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Cachée dans la penderie de son bureau, elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer d'incontrôlables plaintes. Lorsque l'assassin apparut dans son champ de vision, elle remarqua qu'il boitait. L'une des filles aurait-elle réussit à le blesser avant de mourir ? Cela lui donnait-il un avantage suffisant pour espérer le vaincre ? Sa poigne se resserra instinctivement autour du manche de son couteau, mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de bouger.

Des souvenirs se mirent à défiler aléatoirement devant ses yeux. Sa première fausse-couche, le sourire d'Ethan, l'incendie de l'Alambra, la robe préférée d'Hazel, Le regard pétillant d'Harry et la moustache d'Arthur. Helen retenait son souffle. Jacob se jeta presque sur son bureau, rassemblant plusieurs papiers par quelques gestes hâtifs.

« Tu nous quittais, Jacob ? »

La question claqua comme un pétard dans la tête d'Helen. Cette voix lui était inconnue, et raisonnait d'une façon particulière dans la pièce. Happée par un mélange de curiosité et de stupeur, la rouquine créa une petite fente entre deux manteaux et y glissa un œil.

« Jack… »

 _Jack ?_

« Tu es malade. »

Le mystérieux interlocuteur s'avança et entra brusquement dans le champ de vision d'Helen. En voyant son arme, elle étouffa un nouveau hoquet. Cet homme était immense, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir et son visage était dissimulé par un tissus rappelant celui des pendus. Détail troublant, il portait un chapeau haut de forme, semblable à ceux que portait Jacob il fut un temps.

Helen réalisa que la conversation s'était arrêtée, et que l'homme en noir se ruait sur l'assassin. Elle entendit le sifflement de lames qui percent les airs puis se percutent. Les gémissements de Jacob puis le fracas d'une chaise qui tombe. Soudain, un cri. Elle se redressa et glissa sa tête au travers de la penderie. Là, elle vit celui qu'elle croyait insubmersible se tenir le flan tout en contrant les assauts sans pitié de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne lui laissait aucun répit, déchaînant les coups tantôt de sa lame, puis de son point. Un coup de tête eut définitivement raison de l'équilibre de Jacob qui s'effondra sur le sol, coincé contre le mur.

« Ne vois-tu pas l'ironie de tout ça, mon frère ? »

« Jack… »

Jacob avait levé ses mains en l'air, sans défense. L'autre s'agenouilla doucement, déposant son bras sur son genou.

« Tu es le seul à connaître l'identité de l'éventreur. Mais si tu la révèles à quiconque, cela t'anéantiras. Ainsi que les assassins. »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une avalanche. Helen eu l'impression que son corps tout entier était sur le point de partir en fumée. Elle eut des fourmillements douloureux dans les doigts, et la chaleur dans la penderie lui parue d'un coup insupportable. Ainsi, Evie avait raison depuis le début. Jack et Jacob étaient deux entités différentes, et Jacob – gros imbécile inconscient qu'il était – essayait de préserver un lourd secret… Seul.

Au moment où Helen s'extirpa de sa cachette pour avaler une grande bouffée d'air, elle vit son mari envoyer un chandelier dans la figure masquée. Il n'eut guère le temps de se hisser jusqu'à son arme que ce dernier lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, avec une valise lancée de toutes ses forces.

Il le tenait à sa Mercie.

Avalée par une bouffée d'adrénaline, Helen rugit. Elle leva sa lame et se jeta comme un animal sur l'éventreur. Animée par une fureur sans précédent, elle n'avait plus peur. Il était parvenu à maîtriser son bras tenant son arme mais elle le mordit si fort qu'il poussa un hurlement.

« _Helen, Non !_ »

Puis il y eut une douleur. Comme un pique de glace qui aurait traversé ses entrailles, suivit d'un rideau blanc. Le temps ralentit et bientôt, Helen n'entendait plus rien que des sons étouffés derrière les battements de son cœur. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle vit le poignard de Jack, profondément enfoncée dans son abdomen.

« HELEN ! »

Elle serra la mâchoire et son regard trouva celui derrière le masque. Ses yeux étaient noirs, grands ouverts. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de paupières. Elle voulut lever son bras pour tirer sur le tissus mais Jack la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le tapis. Un gout de sang s'insinua dans sa bouche tandis qu'une fatigue contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter brouillait son esprit. Pourtant, elle sourit tendrement quand elle vit le visage de son époux se pencher sur le sien. Il appuya sa main sur sa blessure et de son autre main, l'empêcha de fermer les yeux.

« Ne t'endors pas ! »

« Ça fait—Mal… » Balbutia Helen, déjà semi inconsciente.

« Je sais mon bébé, je sais. »

Ironiquement, Helen sut qu'il comprenait sa douleur. Jacob essuya rageusement une larme de sa joue et sembla avoir abandonné l'idée même de se défendre quand le bras de l'éventreur s'enroula autour de sa gorge. La jeune femme hurla intérieurement quand le poids et la chaleur de Jacob s'envolèrent. Elle essaya de soulever ses paupières mais elle fut comme prisonnière de son propre corps. Sa respiration devint difficile, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis la tête dans un sac. Elle gémit et voulu hurler de toute ses forces, encore et encore. Il n'y eut que l'implacable silence pour lui répondre. Elle se laissa alors bercer par le rythme effréné de sa respiration, songeant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas été la pire héroïne de toute l'Angleterre. Elle songea à ses enfants, rassurée par l'idée qu'Arthur saura quoi faire lorsqu'ils la retrouveront morte et à moitié bouffée par la vermine, mais une infinie tristesse réveilla sa douleur à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Ses pensées se bousculèrent à mesure que son sang nourrissait le tapis. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait toujours détesté ce tapis.

Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Au moins... Helen aura ouvert les yeux concernant la non culpabilité de l'homme qu'elle aime.**  
 **Dommage que cela aura dû lui coûter si cher.**

 **La suite d'ici une petite semaine si tout va bien.**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Don't die

Helen ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

« _Easy tiger_ … »

Jacob…

Son visage doux était penché sur le sien, ses yeux d'un vert d'écume la caressaient avec une tendresse infinie. Helen senti son cœur s'envoler. Elle inspira profondément et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire.

« T'es là.. ? T'es vraiment là ? »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire moqueur. Visiblement amusé par la remarque, il arqua un sourcil curieux. « Qui d'autre voudrais-tu avoir dans ce lit, à ma place, au milieu de la nuit ? » Puis il élargit son sourire. « Ma sœur ? »

« T'es con. »

La rouquine se redressa et l'enlaça aussitôt, avec une vigueur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'était une brute. Aussitôt, elle fut rassurée par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et par son environnement. Leur chambre était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée : toujours un peu en désordre, mais douillette. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Jacob et inspira profondément, comme si elle venait de sortir la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée. Puis elle respira les effluves de son parfum, brouillant son regard de larmes de soulagement.

« Helen ? »

Elle resserra son emprise et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou. « Tais-toi et serre-moi le plus fort possible. »

Elle l'entendit glousser. « Si je fais ça, tu meurs. »

« Y'a pire comme façon de mourir. »

Soudain soucieux, Jacob la força à se détacher de lui et chercha son regard. « _Love_ , tout va bien ? »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Helen essuya ses larmes et se mit à rire et à sangloter en même temps. Un drôle de mélange qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter encore d'avantage l'assassin.

« Love ? »

« Ça va. » L'interrompit Helen d'une petite voix. « Je suis contente, c'est tout. »

Contente que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Contente que Jacob soit là, avec elle, dans ce lit, et qu'il ne l'ignore pas. Elle était heureuse comme la fois où il était arrivé alors qu'elle se balançait toute seule dans le jardin de son père, peu après sa fausse couche tardive. Alors qu'elle croyait dur comme fer qu'elle avait flambé sa dernière cartouche et gâché le meilleur chapitre de sa vie, il était apparu et elle avait lu sur son visage tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Donc quand t'es contente, tu pleures. » En déduit le brun non sans sarcasme. « T'es un peu bizarre comme fille toi, eh ? »

Bizarre, brutale, impulsive et parfois vulgaire, mais ô combien attachante. Jacob se laissa transporter par ses sentiments et emprisonna les lèvres de son épouse avec les siennes. Tandis qu'il appuyait tout son poids jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'allonge complètement, la fougue prit le relais sur la tendresse il l'embrassa avec une ardeur qu'elle avalait toute entière. Son poids la clouait sur place et la puissante suintait de tous ses pores, comme une lumière aveuglante. Helen gémit, puis se débattit pour soulever sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de ses hanches.

« Quelle impatience… » Murmura Jacob à son oreille, mordillant son lobe au passage.

Son souffle et sa voix grave finirent d'éveiller en elle les envies les plus obscures de son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis esquissa une moue aguicheuse. « Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une grosse bite pour compenser tout ce qui sort de votre bouche, Mr Frye. »

Jacob éclata d'un rire franc, apparemment émoustillé par les grossièretés qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de cette femme. Il se pencha et captura son menton entre ses doigts. « Je suis certain que tu apprécieras ma bouche également… »

Helen rougit et lui lança un regard délicieux de défit, sachant pertinemment ce que cela impliquait.

Lui sur elle, dans un moment volé, sa tête entre ses cuisses. Sa langue se glissa en elle et la honte d'imaginer son visage si près de son intimité disparu. La fougue qu'il mettait à l'embrasser avait fait tomber toutes ses réticences, et elle écarta d'avantage encore ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus, lui dévorer l'intérieur des cuisses, les mordre, promener sa langue à la jointure de ses fesses, la faire glisser, et l'embrasser aussi profondément que si son sexe avait été sa bouche pour lui répondre.

Elle soupira lascivement, ondulant du bassin quand elle sentit venir sa jouissance. Moment exquis dont elle savourait le moindre instant, se concentrant pour le retarder le plus possible et profiter ainsi des extraordinaires caresses de Jacob. Cet homme avait un don. Il maniait les préliminaires au moins aussi bien que sa canne on son kukri. Il la torturait avec une facilité déconcertante. Helen gémit, plaintive, quand ses abdominaux se contractèrent et que son plaisir lui serra la gorge.

« Ahhh… Jacob—Mmhh ! »

« Helen ? »

Les trois petits coups à la porte de leur chambre firent passer la jeune femme juste à côté d'un orgasme foudroyant. Déconcentrée et franchement frustrée, elle se redressa et lança un regard noir en direction de la porte.

« Arthur ?! »

Qu'est-ce que ce gros imbécile venait faire ici, à une heure pareille ?

« Réveille-toi Helen ! »

Hein ?

La voix de son meilleur ami était étouffée par quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple porte en bois. Comme si elle se trouvait dans un aquarium et qu'il frappait au carreau, de l'extérieur. Soudain accablée par une angoisse inattendue, elle pâlit. « Jac—»

Une tête recouverte d'un drap blanc apparue à la place de Jacob, lorsqu'elle dégagea les couvertures. Helen n'eut guère le temps de se défendre que déjà l'éventreur s'était levé, tête penchée, pour enfoncer sans hésitation son arme dans son ventre.

« HELEN ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Seigneur, elle est de retour… Evie ! »

Il y eut des bruits de pas pressés puis les visages d'Arthur et de sa belle-sœur apparurent comme deux tâches floues dans son champ de vision. Tout était encore trouble et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir été accouchée la veille tant elle se sentit courbaturée.

« Je savais que t'étais une dure à cuir, putain de merde, j'ai presque cru que ma meilleure amie était une petite nature. Mourir d'un coup de poignard, tsss… Tellement démodé. » Ajouta Arthur d'une traite, comme si plaisanter en continue était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas fondre en larmes. « Nom d'un chien, j'vais aller me chercher un thé bien corsé. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Evie lui fit signe que non tandis qu'elle prit sa place sur le tabouret aux côtés d'Helen.

« Je t'accompagne ! » Lança une autre voix, laquelle ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Nellie.. ? Qu'est-ce que—»

« Chaque chose en son temps ma belle. » L'interrompit Evie en lui tendant un verre d'eau. « Bois ça et je te met au parfum. T'as des choses à nous dire aussi, j'me trompe ? »

Avaler lui faisait un mal de chien, si bien que la miraculée reposa bien vite sa boisson, sourcils froncés et une main plaquée sur l'estomac. Au même moment, plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, un mélange condensé du rêve qu'elle venait de faire et du soir où l'éventreur avait foulé le sol de sa maison.

Elle empoigna le bras d'Evie et regarda autour d'elle. « Où est Jacob ?! »

Cette dernière la contraint à se rallonger mais son sourire disparu. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, elle apparue tout à coup tendue. « J'espérais que tu puisses me le dire… »

« C'est Jack ! » S'emporta Helen. « Je l'ai vu ! Jacob n'est pas l'éventreur ! »

« Je sais tout ça Helen, mais je suis ravie de constater qu'il t'ai suffi de frôler la mort pour t'en apercevoir. »

La jeune femme se figea, bouleversée par l'ironie de cette phrase. C'était mérité. Elle avait été la seule à douter de l'innocence de son propre mari, le père de ses enfants et l'amour de sa vie, au point de provoquer sa disparition et peut-être sa mort. Si elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi têtue, Jacob n'aurait pas eu besoin de jouer sur tous les tableaux à la fois. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la protéger contre son gré et donc de s'exposer en permanence face au meurtrier.

« C'est… C'est ma f—»

Evie se leva brusquement « On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Si tu veux pleurer et t'apitoyer sur tes erreurs, libre à toi. Mais ça ne sauvera pas mon frère. »

« Calmos la teigne. » Lança Arthur, les mains occupées à remuer une petite cuillère dans une tasse fumante avec à ses côtés, la jeune prostituée. « Je doute que culpabiliser Helen n'apporte quelque élément utile à ton enquête. »

La brune lui lança un regard neutre tandis qu'il la contourna pour reprendre sa place.

« Il est vrai. » Admit-elle après un court silence. Elle tira un petit carnet d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et le jeta sur les genoux d'Helen.

Celle-ci reconnu sans mal l'objet puisqu'elle l'avait souvent vu dans les mains de Jacob.

« C'est le journal de mon frère. Il y a noté tout ce qui lui semblait important concernant l'éventreur et les avancées de ses recherches avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus. Il était planqué dans son bureau. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Demanda mécaniquement Arthur.

« Qu'il faut mettre fin à la terreur qu'exerce Jack sur les prostituées d'abord. Si Lady Owers est effectivement « les yeux et les oreilles » de l'éventreur en ville, son assassinat devrait pousser le tueur à se montrer. »

« Je croyais que Lady O' était déjà de l'histoire ancienne ? »

« Ça c'était sans compter ta mésaventure… » Asséna Evie, tranchante.

« Et moi qui pensais que l'empathie était le point fort de Jacob. J'ai dû me tromper… » Soupira Arthur.

Cette fois, c'est un œil assassin que la brune lui lança. « Peu importe. J'ai du pain sur la planche. Je me rends au Manoir Owers. » Elle passa la porte puis fit demi-tour, glissant sa tête dans l'ouverture de celle-ci. « Ah et j'oubliais, si vous pouviez vous débrouiller pour ne pas vous faire tuer en mon absence, ce serait fort charitable de votre part. »

« C'est ça, et bon vent ! » Riposta le jeune homme avant de focaliser son attention sur son amie. « Ben dis-moi, il devait pas rigoler tous les jours avec une sœur pareille… »

Helen lui renvoya un pauvre sourire, soucieuse. Il le remarqua et se pinça les lèvres, conscient d'être un navet quand il s'agissait de réconforter qui que ce soit.

« Mrs Frye. » Nellie s'approcha à son tour, les mains croisées sur sa jupe et la tête rentrée dans les épaules. « Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su qui vous étiez, jamais je n'aurais… Jamais je ne vous aurai prise pour une prostituée. »

Arthur manqua de postillonner son thé.

Nellie l'ignora afin de continuer sur sa lancée. « J'imagine que vous devez vous poser des questions concernant ma relation avec votre mari, c'est légitime… »

À vrai dire, non. Ce qui auparavant lui était apparu comme une montagne infranchissable lui paraissait aujourd'hui aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de sable en comparaison des interrogations qui la hantaient depuis son réveil. Aussi, elle lui fit signe de se taire et secoua la tête.

Décontenancée par cette réaction, Nellie tourna la tête en direction d'Arthur, quoi que ce dernier ne lui fût d'aucune aide.

« Je… Mrs Frye, je vous assure que… »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. » Puis elle posa sa main sur le genou de son meilleur ami. « Qui m'a sauvée? »

« C'est un certain Mr Jones qui t'as trouvée. Il a veillé sur toi un moment mais en l'absence de Jacob, il a une poignée de Rooks à maintenir en ordre je crois… »

« J'ai dormis combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

Deux jours ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Deux jours donc que Jacob avait été enlevé par l'éventreur. Deux jours qu'il subissait possiblement toutes les tortures issues de l'imagination de ce maniaque.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici. »

« Mais tu viens de—»

« Arthur ! Bordel de merde ! C'était pas _une putain_ de question. »

Alors que le jeune homme semblait encore hésiter, Nellie prit les choses en main sans tarder. Animée par la fougue d'une jeunesse pauvre et souvent difficile, elle savait reconnaître le désespoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle contraint Arthur à retirer sa veste puis pointa son pantalon du doigt.

« Retire-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton froc, retire-le et donne-le-lui. »

« Ça va pas ?! » Protesta Arthur en agrippant sa ceinture.

Nellie lui sourit, amusée. « Allons, vous n'serez pas le premier homme que je verrais en culotte, croyez-moi. »

« Tu as une idée ? » Lui demanda finalement Helen, curieuse.

La jolie brune lui renvoya un regard bordé de malice. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir et disparu l'espace de quelques minutes durant lesquelles les deux compères se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ahuris. Quand elle réapparue, elle portait une tenue de chirurgien qu'elle lança dans les bras de l'héritier Bennet.

« Donnez-lui vot' froc et mettez ça. Ils n'y verront que du feu. »

/

« Je n'peux pas croire que ça ait marché. »

Nellie gloussa, fière de son petit tour de passe-passe. Helen était habillée comme un homme, ses cheveux planqués dans un chapeau. Elle flottait dans les vêtements d'Arthur tandis que celui-ci portait la blouse, le pantalon et la masque d'un chirurgien. C'était ridicule… Mais ça avait fonctionné. Les infirmières les avaient laissé déambuler dans les couloirs avec une chaise roulante, partant certainement du principe qu'elles n'avaient pas à s'occuper des affaires d'un médecin, et ils avaient pu filer à l'anglaise sans rendre de compte à personne.

Bien sûr, un fauteuil roulant ça ne passe pas inaperçu, même dans les rues bondées de Londres. Aussi, Helen dût supporter la douleur que chaque pas lui infligeait. Les premiers furent les plus difficiles, puis elle s'habitua au point de ne plus rien sentir du tout, ne sachant pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Ils prirent un tramway qui les amena jusqu'à Whitechapel. Helen commença à craindre de retrouver sa maison. Cet endroit n'était plus synonyme de sécurité depuis que l'éventreur y avait mis les pieds. Sa belle maison avait été souillée de son sang et du sang de Jacob, très certainement. L'idée même que ce monstre ait passé sa porte lui donnait la nausée. Il lui avait tout pris : ses enfants, son mari, Margrett et même son intimité. Il s'était frayé un chemin dans sa tête pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Tel un parasite, il était parvenu petit à petit à prendre le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait… Et était finalement parvenu à la terroriser.

« _Oi !_ Et si on allait prendre un petit dej' ? » Demanda Nellie en sautant la dernière marche du tramway. « J'connais un endroit à deux pas d'ici qui sert des chocolats chauds à tomber par terre. »

Arthur ne put ravaler un sourire face à tant d'entrain. Il se tourna vers Helen mais changea drastiquement d'humeur en lisant la peur sur son visage.

« …Une autre fois peut-être. Nellie, tu sais où loger ? »

« Vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai encore quelques connaissances dans l'coin. »

« Partez, tous les deux. »

Il y eut un blanc. Arthur et Nellie échangèrent un regard, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Leurs airs abrutis eurent le don d'agacer Helen, dont la patience était déjà mise à rude épreuve.

« J'ai envie d'être un peu seule, vous pouvez comprendre ça ? »

« T'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Arthur… S'il-te-plait. » Elle soupira. « Allez boire votre chocolat, on se revoit demain. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de leur part, la rouquine leur tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas rapide – et ô combien douloureux – jusqu'au bout de sa rue. Là, elle fut contrainte de ralentir pour ne pas tourner de l'œil ou rouvrir ses points. Elle traina des pieds jusqu'à son porche et demeura interdite encore quelques instants. Des flashs n'avaient de cesse de bombarder son esprit. Elle se vit courir comme une dératée et se cacher dans cette penderie. Elle vit Jacob, et une partie d'elle lui désignait précisément chaque moment où elle aurait pu intervenir. Ces instants où elle aurait pu réellement changer le cours de l'histoire, si elle n'avait pas été si bornée.

Elle se baissa, esquissant une grimace, et fouilla dans le pot de fleur à droite pour y trouver le double des clés. Sa main tremblait, mais pas à cause du froid.

Alors qu'elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, une odeur métallique qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille lui piqua les narines. Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout. Elle pouvait aisément deviner jusqu'où son corps avait été traîné par William Jones – à coup sûr – avant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Elle remonta le temps jusqu'à tomber sur l'énorme flaque de sang séché au milieu du bureau. Des traces de semelles jonchaient le parquet tout autour, dont quelques-unes appartenant à Jacob, elle en était certaine.

Helen essuya des larmes sur ses joues. Elle était en colère. Elle en voulait à Jack d'exister, et souhaitait même que ses parents aient été brutalement renversés par un bus avant d'avoir l'idée de concevoir leur enfant. Mais elle en voulait aussi à Jacob de lui avoir caché tant de choses. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il lui avait fait confiance, plutôt que de la traiter comme le dernier des boulets.

Elle gémit et ses épaules furent secouées par plusieurs sanglots. Elle avait si peur de ne jamais le revoir. La dernière preuve d'amour qu'elle aura été capable de lui offrir, c'était une demande de divorce. Elle l'avait volontairement trompé et salit vingt années de vie par fierté mal placée. Elle n'était qu'une garce. Il avait fallu qu'elle se prenne une lame dans le ventre pour réaliser à quel point il l'aimait et combien il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sa pitoyable existence. _Mais tu vaux tellement plus que ça_. Songea-t-elle, les yeux vitreux et les poings serrés. _Tu vaux tellement plus que moi_. Evie avait raison, elle était égoïste. Elle n'avait pas cessé de ramener ses problèmes personnels sur le devant de la scène, faisant piétiner leur enquête.

Elle aurait mérité de ne jamais se réveiller.

Puisant dans la poche de la veste d'Arthur dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un mouchoir, elle effleura tout autre chose du bout des doigts.

Le journal !

Impatiente et nerveuse, elle prit le petit livre dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. Il y avait des articles de journaux collés ici et là, ainsi que des noms dont elle ignorait tout, mais barrés de rouge. Ça, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Mais surtout, c'était l'écriture manuscrite de Jacob, et à ses yeux, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Helen continua de survoler chacune des pages lorsque le nom de Nellie apparue noir sur blanc. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais elle fut incapable de retenir sa curiosité. « _13 Juin 1888. J'ai rencontré une fille courageuse, aujourd'hui… Elle n'a pas hésité à défendre une de ses sœurs travaillant dans Dorset Street, poursuivant un client violent en hurlant comme une démente et lui arrachant sa canne… Je lui ai proposé de lui offrir un verre de gin, mais elle a refusé. Elle a en revanche accepté de dîner avec moi au Frying Pan. Pendant ce repas, j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Nellie et nous sommes devenus amis._ »

 _Amis_.

Ce mot raisonna dans la tête de la jeune femme comme un gong. Elle eut beau tourner les pages, plus jamais il ne faisait illusion à elle par la suite. Helen se sentit on ne peut plus idiote. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, puisque rapidement remplacé par une lourde culpabilité. Jacob et Nellie étaient de bons amis… Cela expliquerait pourquoi cette fille n'entretenait pas la moindre jalousie à son égard. Elle était certainement gênée à l'idée qu'Helen puisse envisager un autre type de relation entre eux, quelque chose de plus charnel… Mais elle n'avait point d'intention malveillante.

« _Holly Shit_ , j'ai bien peur que cette veste ne vous aille pas du tout. »

Par réflexe, Helen referma le journal et le remit discrètement là où elle l'avait trouvé. Les nerfs à vif, elle avait attrapé le premier morceau de verre venu pour le pointer en direction de son interlocuteur. William Jones évidemment, qui d'autre avait pris l'habitude d'apparaître chez elle sans y avoir été invité ? Soulagée mais agacée, elle laissa tomber son arme de fortune et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça vous arrive de frapper ? »

« J'ai vu de la lumière et puisque personne ne m'a informé que vous étiez réveillée, ça m'a intrigué. » Se défendit le jeune homme avec son éternel sourire.

Il s'avança, de sa démarche nonchalante, les pouces coincés dans les attaches de ses bretelles, laissant pendre le reste de ses doigts. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient longs sur les derniers jours qu'il avait dû affronter, mais son regard restait le même : bleu, clair et d'une incomparable amabilité. Helen finit par détourner le sien lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait, et se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. La présence de cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu demander de meilleure compagnie, là, maintenant. William était un homme clairvoyant. Tout comme Jacob, il avait la capacité de garder une distance avec les choses, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent confident, mais également un très bon conseiller. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'assassin l'avait choisi parmi tant d'autres.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir… Sauvée. » Murmura Helen quand le jeune homme l'eut rejointe.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, esquissant une moue ennuyée. « J'aurai voulu arriver plus tôt. J'imagine que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Ou alors vous seriez mort, vous aussi. » Rectifia Helen en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

William s'assit à côté d'elle, mais ne chercha pas le contact, ce qui rassura sensiblement la jeune femme, franchement pas d'humeur à repousser ce pauvre garçon. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime collatérale de son mariage échoué, et n'avait pas mérité qu'une décérébrée comme elle lui brise le cœur.

Soudain, une question lui trotta dans la tête. « Que veniez-vous faire ici, ce soir-là ? »

Le Rook laissa couler un petit rire puis tourna son visage de manière à pouvoir la contempler un instant. Elle était magnifique, même sortie d'un coma, les cheveux sales et la pommette gonflée par une ecchymose.

« Je venais annoncer à Jacob que j'allais épouser sa femme, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Helen vira pivoine. « Vous plaisantez ?! »

Il rit de plus belle. « Oui. »

Rofl… Décidément, tout le monde s'était passé le mot dans le but de faire sauter son pauvre cœur. Irritée par tous ces ascenseurs émotionnels, Helen souffla d'exaspération, fusillant son interlocuteur de ses yeux immenses. « Je me bidonne. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. « Et sinon ? »

« C'est Jacob qui m'a demandé de passer dans la soirée. Comme il venait de sortir de garde à vue, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait mettre un nouveau plan à exécution… Ou quelque chose du même genre. Vous savez ce que je pense de tous ces meurtres, alors je n'étais pas particulièrement pressé d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et puis… » Il marqua une pause, hésitant. « …Je n'avais pas très envie de vous voir non plus. Dans votre rôle de ménagère parfaite qui ne trompe personne… C'est assez insupportable. »

« William. »

Il leva la tête et elle le regarda avec une détermination et un flegme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ce n'est pas Jacob qui m'a poignardée. »

« Allons-bon… »

« Attendez, écoutez-moi. » Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras, espérant capter suffisamment son attention. « Je SAIS maintenant que Jacob est innocent, je vous demande de me croire. Jack était là, dans mon salon. Il était là, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, je l'ai entendu parler et je l'ai… J'ai essayé de le poignarder quand il allait tuer Jacob. »

« Franche réussite. »

« Peu importe. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour arrêter Jack, William. J'ignore si mon mari est encore en vie mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que nous mettions un terme à ces massacres, car c'est pour cela qu'il s'est battu, n'est-ce pas ? Evie n'y arrivera pas toute seule, c'est évident. Jack est partout… »

Le jeune homme l'observa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que le visage d'Helen se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

« …Mais moi, je sais par où commencer. »

* * *

 **Helen est sur pied, et plus déterminée que jamais à retrouver l'éventreur.**

 **Avant de s'évanouir, elle s'est également rendue compte de l'amour que Jacob lui portait, mais aussi de ses propres sentiments à son égard... Sans quoi, elle ne se serait certainement pas lancée contre Jack avec un simple couteau de cuisine.**

 **Heureusement, il semble qu'elle ait déniché l'allié idéal. Il est jeune, il est fort et il sait se battre. Que demande le peuple?**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Nellie

« Qui est Jack ? »

Helen ignora la question. Occupée à rassembler des affaires, elle envoyait des robes et des kilos de tissus sur William à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son dressing. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle afficha un air satisfait quand elle remit la main sur une valise poussiéreuse contenant de vieux vêtements. Elle croisa secrètement les doigts de pieds en espérant que ses trois grossesses n'empêchent pas ses fesses de rentrer dedans.

« Parfait. »

Le Rook inclina sa tête sur le côté, pas franchement convaincu par ce qu'il voyait. « C'est quoi le projet ? Qu'on vous prenne pour un ramoneur ? »

« Un peu de respect pour ces vieilleries. » Répondit Helen, imperturbable. « Figurez-vous que cet ensemble aura survécu aux jumeaux Frye à l'époque où je me battais pour les Blighters. » Elle s'interrompit en constatant que le jeune homme la regardait incrédule. « J'ai… On fait tous des choix plus ou moins judicieux dans la vie. Est-ce que je vous emmerde avec votre casquette moi ? »

William effleura sa fameuse casquette du bout des doigts, pensif. « Vous n'aimez pas le tartan ?* » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai, sans cuir ni rouflaquettes, difficile de vous séduire. »

Helen posa sur lui un regard médusé tandis qu'il fit mine de n'avoir rien dis. Elle étouffa un éclat de voix outré mais ne put dissimuler complètement son amusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, déterminée à lui clouer le bec, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse convenir. Aussi, elle se contenta de croiser les bras contre sa minuscule poitrine, lèvres entrouvertes et prêtes à riposter. Il n'avait pas complètement tort… Si le style vestimentaire de Jacob n'était pas ce qui l'avait conduite à l'épouser, elle ne pouvait pas nier que celui-ci ait pu lui être agréable. D'ailleurs, elle se retournait malgré elle sur les hommes bruns portants de longs manteau, un début de barbe et un chapeau haut de forme. C'était ainsi qu'elle visualisait son mari : Un homme charismatique dont émanait de nombreux parfums, tous emblématiques de Londres. Le cuir, l'alcool, l'eau de Cologne et la transpiration. Il était un concentré brut de vie. Un mélange curieux de quintessence et de boue.

Désormais occupée à revêtir sa tenue de Blighters – laquelle n'avait pratiquement pas changée en vingt années – la rouquine eut une impression bizarre quand elle fut confrontée à son reflet dans le miroir. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit Hazel-Grace qui l'aidait à cacher ses cheveux sous un béret, et sa poitrine derrière un ruban serré. Elle entendit les sermons auxquelles elle avait droit chaque fois qu'elle quittait la maison, la nuit tombée. Ce temps lui parut si proche et si lointain à la fois, qu'elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser décomposer par la mélancolie. Elle serra son poing et se concentra sur son objectif principal : retrouver Jacob. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, vivant ou mort, elle était déterminée.

La jeune femme sortit de sa salle de bain avec tant d'entrain que le pauvre William sursauta. Elle passa devant lui comme une fusée et l'incita à le suivre jusqu'au bureau dans lequel il l'avait trouvée agonisante, quelque jour plus tôt. Là, elle donna un coup de pied dans une partie du mur, provocant l'ouverture d'un passage jusque-là invisible derrière la bibliothèque.

« …Franchement ?! »

Helen envoya une moue espiègle à son interlocuteur. « Alors quoi ? Vous pensiez _vraiment_ que Jacob lisait des livres ? »

Tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre. Les murs étaient en briques brutes d'où de petits courants d'air étaient perceptibles, et des étagères avaient été placées un peu partout, ainsi que des mannequins en bois supportant différentes tenues d'assassin. Helen se baissa pour allumer la petite lampe à huile posée sur un guéridon à droite de l'entrée, et souleva cette dernière, illuminant l'arsenal complet de Jacob Frye pour son acolyte.

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu… »

« Je sais. » Souffla-t-elle. « Ça m'a fait cet effet là aussi quand il m'a emmenée ici la première fois. »

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, un sourire presque imperceptible soulignant ses lèvres. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour balayer tous ses souvenirs et ne pas perdre une minute supplémentaire.

« On a pas toute la journée. Prends ce qui te semble nécessaire. »

Elle fit de même, en commençant par faire le tour de ses plus beaux 'jouets'. Les batailles de couteaux, ce n'était pas son truc. Jacob avait essayé de lui enseigner plusieurs trucs mais son attention se focalisait toujours sur sa collection d'armes à feu, plus étincelants les uns que les autres. Elle opta pour l'efficacité et rangea un pistolet en ivoire gravé et crosse en argent chassé dans sa ceinture. Elle empoigna un kukri ainsi que deux poings américains en forme d'aigle. Pour finir, elle choisit plusieurs petits couteaux à lancer qu'elle glissa également sur sa taille. Elle avait beau avoir la dextérité d'une quiche molle et aveugle, ça pouvait toujours servir.

« Prêt ? »

Entre-temps, elle remarqua qu'il manquait des armes et une tenue, et l'idée que Jack ait pu trouver la planque et se servir la révulsa.

« Prêt. » Répondit William, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Helen se rua en direction de son hall, oubliant la douleur qui la lancinait encore à l'endroit où l'éventreur l'avait poignardée. Elle tira la porte avec une énergie fracassante et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une moustache, laquelle – avec un peu de recul – lui était très familière.

« Arthur ?! »

« _Jesus_ , Helen ! Tu— » Il s'interrompit et la regarda de la tête aux pieds, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. « Le rouge est revenu à la mode ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien. »

La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire forcé, un peu inconfortable dans cette tenue face à son ami d'enfance, et ancien duo au sein des Blighters.

« Nom d'un chien Helen, j'te laisse une nuit toute seule et— »

« Écoute. » Elle s'élança sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise « J'ai un tueur en série à buter, un mari à retrouver et une ville à sauver. Alors si tu as d'autres remarques dans ce genre, j'te prie de les garder dans un coin en attendant mon retour. »

Bennet jeta un coup d'œil en direction de William. « Et tu y vas avec lui ? J'croyais que c'était _moi_ ton partenaire ! »

« Entre nous Arthur, ça fait combien d'années que tu n'as pas tenu une arme dans tes mains ? »

« Et toi ? » Rétorqua malicieusement le jeune homme.

« Il marque un point. » Souligna William.

« C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, Mr Jones. Je suis la tête, et vous… Tout le reste. » Elle libéra son ami et tapota fermement son épaule. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'temps d'argumenter maintenant. Evie doit déjà s'être occupée de Lady Owers. En route ! »

Elle tenta d'un sourire de rassurer Arthur quant à ses plans, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas convaincu. Un peu frustré de ne pas avoir été informé de cette nouvelle mission, mais surtout très inquiet pour Helen, il envoya à William Jones un regard sévère.

« Si je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Helen, j'aurai mis ma main à couper que vous êtes derrière toute cette idée. » Il tira de sa veste un mouchoir et essuya son nez légèrement rougit. Un rhume peut-être. « Mais puisqu'elle semble inarrêtable, je n'vous demande qu'une chose : assurez-vous qu'elle reste en vie. »

Jones esquissa un bref sourire, visiblement satisfait de la tournure dont prenaient les choses. Puisqu'Helen avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance, il semblerait que ses plus proches amis soient contraints de l'accepter. C'était… Jouissif.

« N'ayez crainte. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle. »

Sa réponse confirma toutes les craintes d'Arthur. Le Rook venait de le dépasser quand il lui empoigna le bras, le forçant à revenir deux pas en arrière. « Attention à ce que vous dites. Je vous trouve bien orgueilleux pour un petit morveux à peine sortit des jupons de sa mère. »

« Et vous, bien possessif pour un soi-disant _ami_ »

William n'eut aucun mal à se libérer de sa poigne. Il était plus grand, plus jeune et plus fort qu'Arthur, c'était indéniable. S'il lui prenait l'envie, il pouvait le réduire au silence d'un seul uppercut. Cette possibilité n'empêcha pas ce dernier de le provoquer ouvertement.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusion mon garçon. Elle pense dur comme fer que Jacob est vivant. Vous n'êtes que le meilleur outil qu'elle ait trouvé pour arriver jusqu'à lui. »

« Frye est mort. L'éventreur s'est occupé de lui et vous devriez me remercier d'être arrivé au bon moment pour la sauver _elle_. » Il soupira, las. « Faites-vous à l'idée. Nourrir ainsi ses faux-espoirs ne lui rendra pas service. »

Arthur éclata d'un rire franc. « Je connais ce petit fils de pute depuis plus de vingt ans. Croyez-le ou non… Mais il s'en sort _toujours_. »

« _OI !_ »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et aperçurent la silhouette menue d'Helen faire de grands signes à une petite cinquantaine de mètres.

« Madame s'impatiente. » Lança William, un air de défit dessiné sur le visage.

À contrecœur, Bennet le regarda filer et il resta un moment sous le porche, à se demander d'où venait son malaise.

Jacob pourrait-il avoir réellement disparu à tout jamais ? Se pouvait-il que l'éventreur ait eu raison de lui. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait vu Jacob se battre, il l'avait vu remporter des batailles perdues d'avance, il l'avait regardé affronter à mains nues une dizaine d'hommes plus taillés que lui, sur un ring, en même temps. Comment un seul homme pourrait avoir le dessus sur lui ? Ce n'était pas pensable.

Lentement, Arthur s'accroupit, faisant glisser son dos contre la porte. « _Fuck you_ Frye, t'es où putain... ? »

/

« Mrs Frye, dites-moi que vous avez trouvé l'éventreur. »

Abberline jeta le Daily sous son nez. Prise de court, la jeune femme lu le gros titre en première page, secondée par William qui plaça sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« 'Meutre au Manoir Owers'… »

« Les meurtres continuent et moi, je suis impuissant… Je ne pourrai pas toujours protéger votre famille, vous ou cette confrérie. Des témoins ont vu quelqu'un qui ressemble en tous points à Evie Frye… Je devrais _tous_ vous boucler. »

Ignorant volontairement les menaces de l'inspecteur, la rousse se concentra sur un point en particulier, lequel pourrait leur apporter de nouvelles pistes. « _Weaversbrook publishing_ … L'homme sur la photographie, c'est le patron du journal ! » Lança-t-elle victorieuse.

« MRS FRYE ! » Hurla Abberline en abattant brutalement son poing sur son bureau.

Helen conserva un calme olympien. Se rendre jusqu'ici était une bonne chose, bien que la colère de l'inspecteur soit justifiée, et qu'Evie ait commis une erreur, le tout venait de la conduire sur une nouvelle piste très prometteuse.

« Nous aurons l'éventreur, mais vous devez m'aider à trouver Mr Weaversbrook avant lui. »

Frederick réfléchit un instant, sourcil froncés. Ils devaient avoir le même âge mais cette enquête l'avait vieillit de dix ans.

« Par ici… Personne ne doit vous voir. » Il se leva et les amena jusqu'à une large fenêtre donnant sur les toits Londoniens. « Je crois que Mr Weaversbrook possède une résidence près de St Paul. _Partez_. »

/

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Helen, déjà essoufflée par la course effrénée dans laquelle elle s'était lancée. _J'aurai pas dû troquer le sport pour du chocolat…_

« Vous n'm'avez toujours pas répondu : Qui est Jack l'éventreur ? »

Elle profita de l'occasion pour faire une petite pause, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je ne vois pas… En quoi… Cela vous concerne. »

« Risquer ma vie n'est pas une raison suffisante pour être mis au parfum ? » Il ricana. « Vous êtes dure en affaires Mrs Frye. »

« Ça vaut mieux pour vous… Croyez-moi. Moins vous en saurez… Sur ce type… Et plus vos boyaux… Seront en sécurité. » Toujours à la limite de l'asphyxie, elle se tint à une cheminée et ventila brièvement son visage avec sa main. « Dites-moi plutôt… si nous sommes encore loin du but… _»_

Le Rook ne mit pas longtemps à se situer. Tout à fait serein et apparemment en meilleure forme physique qu'Helen ne l'avait jamais été, il se hissa sur la tranche d'un réverbère. « Cible en vue mon capitaine. » Annonça-t-il le torse bombé. « Prête à sauter ? On dirait que notre petit camarade aurait bien besoin d'un coup d'main. »

« Sauter ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle n'avait pas terminé de poser la question que William avait déjà plongé, kukri à la main, au milieu d'une petite ruelle, entre deux toits. Prise de court, la rouquine s'avança jusqu'au bord. Elle vit William encerclé par cinq Blighters, dont deux déjà hors d'état de nuire. Bondir comme il l'avait fait n'était pas une option. Si elle s'y risquait, elle allait se casser une cheville, dans le meilleur des cas. En revanche…

William se battait comme un beau diable. Il s'était entraîné auprès du meilleur, et cela se ressentait dans la précision de chacun de ses mouvements. Un seul coup lui suffisait à mettre KO ses adversaires. « Vous en voulez encore ?! » Gronda-t-il tout en terminant d'assommer le plus costaud d'entre eux.

« Rien qu'une bande de vauriens… »

Un petit crissement aigue dans son dos attira son attention, et il vit Helen, les bras et les jambes enroulés autour d'une gouttière descendante, en train de glisser maladroitement jusqu'à eux. Le journaliste et Le Rook ne la quittèrent pas des yeux tandis qu'elle finissait sa course avant de les rejoindre. Elle esquiva soigneusement le regard de William, lequel prit sur lui pour ne pas mourir de rire, et tendit sa main au plus âgé, lequel – à l'inverse – apparu consterné.

« Nom de… Que m'voulez-vous ? »

Elle retira sa main. « Nous traquons Jack l'éventreur. »

Il ignora ses salutations et fut résolu à la repousser chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait. « NON ! Allez-vous en, il a des yeux et des oreilles partout ! »

Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard n'était ni plus ni moins que de la terreur. Il se comportait comme Jack aurait voulu qu' _elle_ se comporte, après son réveil.

« Je m'appelle Helen Frye, je suis venue— »

« La sœur de Mr Jacob Frye ? »

« Sa _femme_. Dites-moi. » Elle tira de sa poche une photo tenait du journal de Jacob, sur laquelle figuraient quatre hommes, dont lui. Trois d'entre eux avaient leurs têtes entourées. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ces hommes ? »

« Partis, disparus, morts ! Je vous en prie, l'éventreur tient mon fils, mon fils chéri ! Il va le tuer ! »

Helen échangea avec William une œillade entendue. Elle incita le journaliste à les suivre tandis qu'ils interceptaient une voiture. « Je trouverai votre fils et je vous le ramènerai. Mais vous devez venir avec moi. Maintenant. »

« Je… Vous accompagne à l'endroit où mon fils a été vu pour la dernière fois… »

Une fois à l'intérieure de la voiture, Weaversbrook apparu un peu plus détendu. Helen sauta sur l'occasion pour lui soutirer d'avantages d'informations. Plus elle se rapprochait de Jack, et plus elle avait se rapprochait de son époux. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre… Plus maintenant.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet des lettres ? »

« J'ai montré celle signée 'Jack l'éventreur' à la police. Sur les centaines qu'elle avait reçues, celle-ci sonnait vrai. Nous l'avons publiée. Le Yard était désespéré, et il l'est toujours. »

« La police espérait sûrement que quelqu'un reconnaitrait l'écriture. » En conclu William, avec un sérieux qui lui seyait étonnamment bien.

« Pure perte… Puis j'ai reçu ceci – il présenta un papier qu'il déplia sous les yeux de ses interlocuteurs – _« Vous avez dû vous croire très malin en informant la police. Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu, si vous les aidez je vous tuerai, et j'enverrai vos oreilles à votre femme. Croyez-moi, vous ne m'échapperez pas. Bien à vous, Jack l'éventreur_. » J'en ai publié deux autres avant que Mr Frye et mon fils ne me persuadent d'arrêter. Mon fils était un journaliste brillant… Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdu. »

 _Et moi donc…_ Songea Helen, subitement torturée par l'idée de ne jamais retrouver Jacob. « Ces lettres vous ont-elles apprit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles sont vrais, et que ce démon tient mon fils… » Il jeta un œil par la vitre et frappa deux coups pour informer le cochet de s'arrêter là. « Nous y sommes, l'un de mes journalistes a été laissé pour mort juste ici. Il s'y était rendu pour enquêter sur la disparition de mon fils. »

William et Helen furent surpris de poser les pieds sur les quais en bordure de la Tamise. L'endroit était à la vue et à la portée de n'importe qui et Jacob avait eu un mal fou à libérer la zone des Blighters, bien des années en arrière. En vue des nombreuses vestes rouges à l'horizon, il semblerait que la fourmilière se soit reformée.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne tue pas la Reine, Jacob. » Murmura Helen, mâchoire serrée.

« L'avantage, c'est que vous passerez relativement inaperçu. » Lui fit remarquer le Rook, avec justesse.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'insurmontable. Vous êtes plutôt quoi ? Méthode furtive ou— »

« Mes minuscules compétences, je les tiens de mon mari. »

William esquissa un grand sourire. « Va pour foncer dans l'tas. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur un premier bateau chargé d'énormes boîtes de transport et de caisses d'explosifs. William sonna les deux sentinelles qui lui tournaient le dos avant de se hisser en haut de la cargaison et d'effectuer un assassinat aérien sur les deux restants. Fascinée par la rapidité et l'agilité dont il faisait preuve, Helen n'eut guère à lever le petit doigt pour progresser sur le port. Elle tira son pistolet hors de sa ceinture – au cas où – mais les Blighters tombaient comme des mouches à mesure qu'elle courait, surpris par une ombre meurtrière. Intérieurement, la jeune femme se félicita d'avoir trouvé une alliance si confortable. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré ne pas capituler face à ses avances… Mais s'éterniser sur son erreur ne lui amènerait aucun réconfort. Elle choisit de ne pas y penser.

« Là ! Sur la proue de la péniche ! Droit devant ! »

Arrachée à ses pensées, Helen suivit la direction qu'indiquait William et vit un jeune homme – la trentaine tout au plus – ligoté. Elle et William s'avancèrent avec une assurance déconcertante face aux deux Bligthers encore debout qui avaient le malheur de se trouver entre eux et leur objectif. La rouquine entendit les lames chanter entre les doigts de son camarade, mais posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour lui faire comprendre de la laisser gérer ces deux imbéciles.

« _Oi ! »_ Elle fit tourner le barillet de son arme puis appuya avec une lenteur délibérée sur la crête de chien. _«_ Là-dedans, j'ai six copines… Et elles courent toutes plus vite que vous. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Celui de gauche fut le premier à prendre ses jambes à son cou, incitant le second à laisser tomber son fusil pour sauter dans la tamise.

« Quelle indulgence, je suis ému. » Railla Jones.

« Si je n'avais pas rencontré Jacob, ça aurait pu être moi que vous égorgiez à leur place aujourd'hui. »

Tout du moins, s'il l'avait jetée directement aux pieds de l'Abbaye de Westminster au lieu de lui extirper des informations. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Helen avait des frissons. Jacob ne faisait aucune différence entre fille et garçon, elle avait simplement eut de la chance qu'il l'ait prise pour un adolescent.**

William trancha les liens qui entravaient les pieds et les mains du fils Weaversbrook. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merci beaucoup… Miss ? »

« Frye. Et voici Mr Jones. Votre père nous envoie. »

« Croyez-bien qu'il saura vous récompenser pour votre courage. »

Il parlait d'une voix claire, les yeux dans ceux d'Helen. On sentait le ton didactique de celui qui ne laisse rien transparaitre et applique les procédures. Mais il était sincère, autant que puisse l'être un homme auquel on vient d'épargner une fin sordide.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… » Répondit la jeune femme avec douceur. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. « Avez-vous découvert quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à arrêter l'éventreur ? »

Le journaliste baissa le regard. Plus il réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle avait les réponses toutes proches, mais était incapable de les obtenir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait l'essentiel… Du temps.

« J'ignore si ça pourra vous avancer mais… Mes ravisseurs l'appelaient Mr Jack. Ils parlaient avec une certaine appréhension des prisons de Deptford… »

Interloquée, Helen s'empara du journal de Jacob dans sa veste et y nota sa nouvelle piste. Elle ferma longuement les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Peut-être que son mari se trouvait là-bas lui aussi. Un flash issu de la nuit terrible de sa disparition lui revint en mémoire, lui assénant un coup violent dans la poitrine. Elle dû se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Elle vit le visage de Jacob et le désespoir dans ses yeux verts.

« Merci, Mr Weaversbrook. »

Il lui offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse, et elle lui sourit en retour. La nuit tombait déjà mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Le froid et la neige n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes pour la stopper dans sa course contre la montre. Déterminée, elle réfléchit à toute allure, essayant de déterminer comment s'y prendre pour se rendre à Deptford le plus vite possible.

« William— ! »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée aussi brutale qu'inattendue d'Evie, laquelle atterrie juste devant elle avec un fracas volontairement excessif, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les fesses.

« Aï. »

La brune ne dit rien, mais la sévérité de son regard à l'ombre de sa capuche en disait infiniment long. De son côté, William Jones campa sur ses positions railleuses, comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un problème.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Frye. Vous avez l'air d'une humeur exceptionnellement cordiale aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un est mort ? »

« _Toi_. » Rugit cette dernière en pointant sa belle-sœur d'un doigt accusateur. « Tu viens avec moi. _Tout de suite._ »

/

« À quoi tu pensais ?! »

Helen eut l'impression d'assister à son propre procès. Assise dans _sa_ maison, entourée de _ses_ meubles, elle regardait Evie faire les cent pas et s'arracher les cheveux tandis qu'elle parlait. Arthur était adossé à une commode, non loin, les bras croisés et l'air grave, et Nellie s'était faite toute petite, assise en bout de table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je reste là, à récurer mon plancher pendant que tu risques ta vie seule face à l'éventreur ?! »

La brune s'arrêta net. Elle afficha un air sidéré qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Helen.

« Tu n'es pas _entraînée_ à ta battre. » Renchérie l'assassin. « Que ce serait-il passé si tu t'étais faite tuer ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit à Ethan ? Et Hazel ?! Perdre leur père n'est pas déjà suffisant? »

Helen s'arracha du fauteuil en prenant appui sur ses mains. « Jacob n'est pas mort ! »

À son tour, Evie s'élança, les deux mains sur la table. « ON EN SAIT RIEN ! »

Un silence enveloppa la pièce. Sa voix tremblait désormais, l'émotion la submergeait, et la rousse se surpris à ressentir de la peine pour elle. Elle lui aurait volontiers pardonné son humeur, si elle n'avait pas tant entaché la sienne.

« Bon. Tout le monde se calme. » Les deux femmes portèrent leur regard sur Arthur, lequel ne se laissa pas démonter. « Il est tard, on est tous sur les nerfs, et crier n'aidera pas à retrouver qui que ce soit. »

Il avait raison. Obnubilées par l'angoisse, Helen et Evie ne s'étaient même pas aperçus du petit jeu destructeur dans lequel l'éventreur les avait mises. Diviser pour mieux régner… Elles agissaient exactement comme il l'espérait. La brune fut la première à baisser les armes. Fatiguée, son esprit semblait embourbé dans une marée noire, visqueuse. Elle mit ses sentiments et sa déception de côté et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le bois vernis.

« Pour une fois, votre ami a raison. » Souffla-t-elle finalement, après deux minutes de réflexion. « Je veux que tout le monde dorme ici et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'éventreur soit hors d'état de nuire. C'est compris ? » Personne ne pipa mot, elle prit ça pour un consentement et commença à monter les premières marches de l'escalier. « Parfait. On se voit demain matin. »

Helen frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en attendant que les pas de la jeune femme à l'étage s'évanouissent pour de bon. Nellie se leva et désigna à son tour l'escalier.

« Je… Je peux ? »

« À droite au bout du couloir. C'est la chambre de ma fille. Vous pouvez vous y installer. » Lui indiqua Helen, le regard toujours dans la vague.

La jeune prostituée disparue à son tour, laissant Arthur enfin seul avec son amie. Il quitta sa commode et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, extorquant une de ses mains pour la poser entre les siennes. Il attendit qu'elle relève son visage pour lui sourire affectueusement.

« Hey. »

« Hey… »

« Evie n'est pas très douée pour dire ce qu'elle pense sans donner l'impression de prendre les autres pour des imbéciles… Mais elle a la tête sur les épaules et je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort sur un point : tu aurais pu te faire tuer. »

« …Quelle importance ? »

Les magnifiques yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient emplis de larmes. Elle n'eut qu'à cligner des paupières pour que ses joues en soient inondées. Arthur se mordit l'intérieure de la joue avant de resserrer son emprise sur sa main, et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Comment ça ' _quelle importance_ ' ? » Il lui aurait volontiers collé une bonne baffe dans la figure si cela n'allait pas à l'encontre de tous ses principes. « Tu veux retrouver Jacob oui ou non ?! »

Helen émit un long soupire. Elle ramena son bras contre elle et se pinça les lèvres. « Je ne le mérite pas. »

Arthur secoua la tête vivement. Il se sentait fébrile, vide, usé jusqu'à la corde par une succession trop rapides d'émotions différentes. « Tu sortais déjà ce genre de connerie y'a vingt ans. »

« Je l'ai trompé. »

Coup de théâtre. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien, trop occupé à assimiler l'information. Helen en profita pour en rajouter une couche, tant qu'elle en avait encore le courage. Son erreur pesait sur sa conscience comme un éléphant sur la balance. Elle se sentait si coupable et si misérable qu'elle espérait maintenant que son meilleur ami lui donnerait le coup de grâce.

« J'ai trompé Jacob quand il était en garde à vue. » Elle essuya plusieurs larmes mais d'autres suivirent aussitôt.

« _Well then_. » Arthur s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et haussa les épaules. « …Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Helen leva timidement son menton. « N'essaye pas de m'épargner. Je suis une putain d'égoïste doublée d'une salope. »

Le jeune homme sourit derrière sa moustache. Helen lut du soulagement dans son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ni cette tendresse qui émanait de lui. Son cœur battait fort, pour diverses raisons, et sa tête était pleine de sentiments contradictoires.

« Je comprends ton embarras. » Lui assura Arthur. « Mais si l'on regarde les choses d'un autre angle : tu as rendu un homme heureux tandis que Jacob ne l'apprendra sûrement jamais. » C'est seulement quand il vit la détresse peindre les traits de son amie qu'il réalisa le double sens de sa théorie, l'obligeant à embrayer maladroitement. « J'veux dire… Parce que personne ne lui dira, hein. P-Pas parce qu'il est mort. »

Il se racla la gorge pour marquer une pause. Lui qui espérait détendre l'atmosphère, encore une belle réussite. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il se rappelait pourquoi Elizabeth l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain. Elle cherchait un prince, il était un bouffon.

« Cela dit. Tu aurais pu penser à moi avant d'aller t'aventurer ailleurs. Je suis célibataire… Plutôt beau gosse en plus. »

Cette dernière réplique eut le mérite d'arracher un petit rire à la jeune femme. « La moustache, Arthur… La moustache. » Lui dit-elle en esquissant une grimace.

« _Damn it !_ »

Elle gloussa de plus belle et Arthur la regarda, pas peu fier d'être parvenu à dédramatiser la situation. Au fond, la révélation d'Helen ne faisait que confirmer une chose : Jacob et elle étaient humains. Leur couple traversait une crise et le silence et la fuite interminables de l'assassin l'avaient conduite à céder à la tentation.

Classique.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Helen de le regarder avec une expression étrange. Comme s'il avait pris l'habitude de déterrer des cadavres pour en faire des fauteuils, et qu'elle savait tout.

« Quoi ? »

Elle fit la moue. « Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici exactement ? »

Le jeune homme apparu très mal à l'aise. Elle le savait car elle le connaissait par cœur. Chaque fois qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il commençait à jouer avec sa cravate et le bout de ses oreilles rougissait.

« Crache le morceau… Et ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour Evie, parce qu'elle préférerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de la fourrer dans ta bouche. »

« Balivernes ! Son regard me dit que dans d'autre circonstance, je serais déjà nu, elle sur moi. » Il réfléchit, un sourcil levé. « Ou alors, que je baignerais dans une flaque de sang sur le trottoir. »

« Alors ?! » S'impatienta Helen.

« _Jesus_ , t'es pas la moitié d'une casse-couilles toi hein ?! »

Helen fut secouée par un éclat de rire. À mesure que ses boucles sautillaient sur ses épaules, ses larmes de tristesses furent remplacées par des larmes plus joyeuses. Elle réalisa alors que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un ersatz de bonheur. Essayant de reprendre un peu de son sérieux, ce fut à son tour de tendre les bras pour venir chercher les mains soyeuses de son ami.

« Oh Arthur… Je n'sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. »

« Facile. Plus ou moins tout ce que tu fais aujourd'hui… Sans le comique de répétition. »

La rouquine se força à inspirer profondément pour calmer son fou-rire. Elle caressa avec ses pouces le dos des mains d'Arthur puis elle se leva et s'étira bruyamment.

« Soit. » Elle glissa quelques mèches derrière son oreille et tira un peu sur la manche de sa veste pour la remettre droite. « Evie occupe la chambre d'Ethan, mais tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Sinon, il reste le Chesterfield. »

« Où est-ce que tu t'es envoyée en l'air pour la dernière fois ? »

La jeune femme désigna le canapé.

« Erk. J'te rejoins dans cinq minutes, j'vais me griller une petite clope pré-coïtale avant. »

« T'es con. »

Il sourit et elle lui tira la langue en retour.

« Helen ? »

Il l'entendit s'arrêter mais ne voyait plus que ses pieds en haut des marches. « Hm ? »

« Tu crois qu'une fille comme Nellie pourrait s'intéresser à un mec comme moi ? »

Elle laissa planer un silence, mais il jura qu'il l'avait entendue étirer ses lèvres.

« Je crois que tu devrais lui poser directement la question. »

* * *

* Surtout associé aux clans, c'est un tissu à carreaux dont le motif est composé de lignes horizontales et verticales entrecroisées et qui est souvent de multiples couleurs.

** Rapture : Helen se faisait passer pour un homme à l'époque où elle travaillait pour les Blighters.

 **Nouveau Chapitre que j'ai - franchement - adoré écrire malgré de nombreuses difficultés rencontrées. J'ai aimé retrouver mon Arthur Bennet (sûrement mon OC préféré finalement, tellement attachant.)**  
 **J'aime l'idée qu'il soit le rocher sur lequel Helen peut toujours compter. J'aime aussi l'idée qu'il s'oppose au caractère très vif et parfois tranchant d'Evie. Et j'aime l'idée que lui et Jacob soient devenus également très proches malgré leur rivalité passé (voir "Rapture")**

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. L'inspiration ça va, ça vient, mais ce sont clairement vos encouragements qui font toute la différence...


	10. Chapitre 10 - Frederick Abberline

**La famille Keller est mon invention.**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft.**

* * *

Malgré ses réticences concernant l'enquête d'Helen, Evie avait pris la décision de suivre sa piste. Elle se rendit donc vers l'Aval, à destination de vieux « pontons » servant de prisons et d'un arsenal abandonné près du port de Deptford. Comme Helen était en proie à une insomnie – en partie dû aux ronflements d'Arthur – elle avait entendu la brune sortir de sa chambre et marcher dans le couloir. Par reflexe, elle avait regardé l'heure qu'affichait la petite montre à gousset sur sa table de chevet et avait poussé un long soupire. Il n'était pas encore six heures, il faisait nuit noire et elle frissonna rien qu'à imaginer les températures glaciales derrière ses rideaux.

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son oreiller puis fermé les yeux, toujours à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur. Sans succès. La présence de son meilleur ami avait beau la réconforter, son cœur lui hurlait de retrouver Jacob. Il avait disparu depuis plus de 72 heures maintenant, et jamais son absence n'avait été si difficile à supporter. Elle ignorait tout : où il se trouvait, ni dans quel état. Etait-il seulement vivant ? Elle refusait obstinément d'envisager le pire. La perspective d'une vie sans son imbécile de mari lui était insupportable.

Et pourtant.

Elle avait tant souhaité de le voir disparaître. Ces dernières années avaient été catastrophiques. Ils avaient passés plus de temps à se déchirer quand ils ne s'ignoraient pas, qu'Helen avait nourrit une rancœur viscéral envers lui. Elle l'accusait d'avoir gâché sa vie. D'avoir fait d'elle une femme sans ressource et sans avenir. De l'avoir enfermée dans une vie qui ne lui convenait pas puis de l'avoir abandonnée, comme si elle n'était qu'un mouchoir sale et roulé en boule au fond d'une poche. Elle s'était laissé aveugler par sa colère au point de se convaincre qu'elle et Jacob n'étaient plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Un reliquat d'une jeunesse révolue.

Helen se mordit la lèvre à plusieurs reprises, resserrant son étreinte autour du moelleux coussin. Elle ignorait si William lui avait été d'une aide quelconque pour ouvrir les yeux, ou si elle s'était débrouillée toute seule mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de Jacob Frye. Elle s'imaginait assise sur ses genoux tandis qu'il essaierait tant bien que mal de lire les nouvelles. Elle enfouirait son petit nez minuscule au creux de son cou, caresserait sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts puis à caresserait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et la pousse en riant.

Son sourire lui manquait. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu esquisser un sourire sincère. Oh bien sûr, il affichait toujours de la bonne humeur lorsqu'il trouvait le temps de petit-déjeuner et de discuter avec Hazel ou Ethan. Mais chaque fois qu'il levait ses yeux sur elle… Son cœur saignait de constater qu'il se fermait, comme à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était tout ce que sa présence lui inspirait. Des emmerdes et des cris.

Une larme perla sur le coin de son œil, et Helen attendit qu'elle se fasse avaler par le tissu qu'elle tenait serré contre sa joue. Comme il était loin le temps où sa seule présence suffisait à faire pétiller le regard de Jacob. Helen n'avait même pas le sentiment d'en avoir profité pleinement, naïvement persuadée que cet état durerait toujours. Qu'elle serait toujours tout en haut du podium, malgré sa tête de hareng sec, sa chevelure électrique et ses vêtements trop grands.

Cette succession de pensées désolantes fit naître une grimace sur son visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et renifla bruyamment. En réponse, Arthur eut un sursaut, puis ronfla de plus belle, passant d'un ronronnement paisible à un moteur à explosion.

Formidable.

/

Direction l'étage du baraquement. L'escalier… Des pas grinçants… L'impression satisfaisante de violer l'intimité même de l'éventreur. Evie essuya la lame de son kukri avec un mouchoir arraché de la poche du Gardien-Chef Billingsworth. Cet homme cinglé, à la solde de Jack, dont le corps gisait désormais sans vie, quelque part dans la neige. La jeune femme était frustrée. Elle n'avait rien apprit concernant l'endroit où pourrait être détenu son frère. Par contre, elle avait trouvé plusieurs templiers derrière les barreaux des prisons de Deptford. Ils étaient affamés mais également terrorisés. Ils ne savaient rien. Rien de plus.

L'assassin allait et venait, sa main en menton. Comment arrêter l'éventreur ? Elle arrivait à court d'informations et de temps. Plus les heures passaient et plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient. Elle s'appuya sur le bord de la fenêtre, des flocons frôlaient la vitre, comme de petites perles de coton. En face d'elle se trouvait un bureau à côté duquel avait été entreposée une longue table sur laquelle trônait un téléphone. Evie s'arracha à ses angoisses pour composer le numéro du commissariat. Une longue tonalité s'en suivit, puis une voix féminine répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Scotland Yard, j'écoute ? »

« Je dois parler à Abberline, c'est extrêmement urgent »

« Je suis navrée Madame mais L'inspecteur Abberline n'est pas ici actuellement, puis-je prendre un m– »

Evie resserra sa poigne autour du combiné « _Et bien où est-il_ ?! »

« Sur les lieux d'un meurtre. »

« L'éventreur a récidivé.. ? Où ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore confirmé mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit impliqué. Vous trouverez Mr Abberline au 13, Miller's court. »

« Très bien, et merci beaucoup... _ATTENDEZ_ ! Alertez la police locale ! Envoyez le plus d'hommes possibles aux bateaux prisons. »

Elle raccrocha et demeura immobile, à contempler le papier peint délabré de la pièce d'un regard grave. Qui donc se trouvait au 13 Miller's court… ?

/

« Des œufs ? »

Arthur eut un interminable bâillement tandis qu'Helen arquait un sourcil en attente d'une réponse, poêle à la maison.

« Et que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner français ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules en signe de résignation. « Ah, Monsieur Bennet réclame de la brioche. »

« Moi j'vais faire du thé. » Lança joyeusement Nellie.

Elle empoigna la bouilloire, attendit qu'elle se remplisse de 2/3 puis la plaça sur le feu, le regard vissé sur la maîtresse de maison. « Tu t'es dégottée un travail à la mine? »

Helen se figea, visiblement surprise qu'on lui reproche sa tenue. Elle était habillée comme au bon vieux temps : pantalon trop grand, chemise de bûcheron et veste mal coupée. Arthur n'y voyait rien de bon, en particulier quand ce grand benêt de William apparu à son tour pour compléter le tableau.

« Bien le bonjour ! » Le jeune homme s'empressa de retirer sa casquette qu'il déposa sur la grande table. « Ça sent bon. »

« Tu veux des œufs ? » Demanda mécaniquement Helen.

« J'ai déjà mangé, je vous remercie. »

Il s'installa sur la chaise à droite d'Arthur et esquiva volontairement son regard, un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage.

« Helen. » Lança Arthur. « J'peux te parler ? »

L'interpellée se pencha en arrière depuis la cuisine afin de lui renvoyer une mimique suspicieuse. « Quoi encore ? »

« En _privé_. »

William ricana doucement. « Si vous avez quelque chose à dire concernant ma présence ici, je préfère en être informé dès maintenant. »

Le plus vieux le regarda consterné. D'abord décontenancé, il se leva et le pointa du doigt comme un enfant susceptible. « Oui ben _justement_ , qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là lui? Je croyais qu'Evie avait été claire à ce sujet : On reste ici tant que l'éventreur n'est pas mort ou arrêté. »

Nellie étouffa un rire, visiblement amusée par la guerre que menait Arthur contre ce rival. La jalousie était tellement palpable que ç'en devenait absolument grotesque. De son côté, Helen essuya ses mains dans un torchon qu'elle balança ensuite malicieusement au visage de son meilleur ami.

« D'abord, c'est chez moi ici, je rentre et je sors si ça me chante. Ensuite, Mr Jones m'accompagne voir Abberline, rien de plus. Je veux savoir s'il a du nouveau concernant Jacob. »

Les yeux d'Arthur se mirent à rétrécir dans leurs orbites. Il fulminait. « Et pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas à _moi_ de t'accompagner ?! »

La jeune femme retira son torchon de sa tête et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en plaçant ses lèvres proches de son oreille. « Et bien, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais prendre tes testicules à deux mains et proposer à la charmante jeune femme en face de toi de prendre l'air.. ? Hm ? » Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu devrais attendre le retour d'Evie et… » Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure. « ..Et _ensuite_ vous rendre toutes les deux à Scotland Yard. »

Helen bu une gorgée de son thé avant d'enfiler une autre veste par-dessus celle qu'elle portait déjà, achevant de déformer sa silhouette. « Nellie, je te confie Arthur. Promets-moi de lui changer les idées en attendant mon retour. Si vous voyez Evie, dites-lui où je suis, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle fit signe à William de la suivre. « Et fermez la porte derrière moi ! »

/

« Et beh… » Se décida à murmurer le jeune homme pour briser la glace, puisque cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence de mort. « C'est un sacré camarade que vous avez-là. »

« Arthur ? » Helen sortit son nez de son écharpe. « C'est le meilleur. Je n'sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. »

William la regarda avec étonnement. « Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à… »

« À quoi ? » Demanda naïvement Helen, trop occupée à essayer de marcher là où la neige était encore intacte pour réfléchir à la finalité de cette question.

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette question incongrue mais… Pourquoi avoir épousé Jacob ? »

La rouquine se stoppa net, réalisant brutalement où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Soudain elle se revoyait, bien des années auparavant, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, Arthur transit d'amour pour elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se revit le repousser, et un sentiment de dégout l'obligea à déglutir pour avaler ce mauvais souvenir. Pourquoi avait-elle épousé Jacob Frye et non Arthur ? Voilà bien une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée.

« Vous les hommes… » Soupira-t-elle.

William s'arrêta à son tour, piqué par la curiosité.

« Incapables de vous rapprocher d'une femme sans vouloir la sauter. »

Surpris par la vulgarité de la réponse, le Rook s'empressa de secouer la tête. « C-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire, Mr jones ? »

Le duo reprit une marche tranquille au milieu de la foule des de nombreux flocons. William enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau puis soupira à son tour, visiblement las. « Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je suis navré. »

Helen acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Ils montèrent dans un minibus qui les déposa juste en face de l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau d'Abberline. Depuis qu'il avait été promu inspecteur, il avait sa place au deuxième étage du grand bâtiment blanc, et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais mentionné, Helen savait qu'il en éprouvait une immense fierté. Cette simple pensée la fit sourire derrière son écharpe à mesure qu'elle montait les marches…

Mais l'insouciance fut de courte durée.

Ce n'était pas Abberline qui les accueillit, mais sa secrétaire. Des hommes couraient dans tous les sens et le nom de Jack l'éventreur éclatait ici et là. Impossible de passer au travers. La femme – au chignon parfait et aux lunettes rondes – semblait au moins aussi nerveuse que les autres. Elle tenait contre sa poitrine plusieurs documents qu'elle maintenait serrés comme si sa vie en dépendait, et s'exprimait à toute vitesse.

« Mrs Frye. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J-je… Je viens voir Abberline. »

« Il n'est pas là ! L'éventreur a encore frappé, vous ne devriez pas être dehors ! Mr Abberline n'a pas le temps de vous recevoir aujourd'hui ! »

Elle allait prendre congé quand – par reflexe – Helen attrapa son bras au niveau du coude. « Attendez ! Q-qui… » Ses mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Sa langue se colla à son palais et sa gorge se serra. Elle essaya de déglutir mais elle était paralysée.

« Qui quoi ?! » S'impatienta la secrétaire.

« Qui est mort. » Traduisit finalement William en incitant Helen à relâcher sa poigne.

« Ça j'en sais rien, vous n'avez qu'à lire les journaux, ils en parleront sûrement dès ce soir ! »

Elle leur avait déjà tourné le dos quand Helen l'attrapa à nouveau, arrachement un petit couinement à la pauvre femme. « Quoi encore ?! »

« _Où_ est le corps ?! » S'emporta Helen, dont l'expression interdisait toute résistance de la part de son interlocutrice.

/

« HELEN ! »

Elle courrait à toute allure.

« HELEN ATTENDS ! »

Elle n'écoutait pas, elle n'entendait plus rien que son souffle erratique et les cris des passants qu'elle bousculait sans un regard en arrière. Plus rien ne comptait que sa destination. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le vent glacé fouettait son visage devenu rouge écarlate. Chaque fois que la silhouette de Jacob apparaissait dans son esprit, elle devait se retenir de fondre en larmes et se contentait de sangloter sans cesser de courir. Et si c'était lui ? Et si c'était son corps qui avait été découvert dans cette chambre miteuse ? Et si l'éventreur l'avait laissé là sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'en avoir le cœur net. La peur mélangée à la panique s'insinuèrent puis se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Son souffle se transforma en gémissements plaintifs mais elle ne ralenti pas la cadence jusqu'à ce que son regard ne rencontre un rassemblement important de policiers dans une ruelle minuscule.

« Helen… »

La jeune femme ignora William, lequel tendit désespérément le bras en sa direction, puis le laissa tomber pour reprendre son souffle.

Helen n'hésita pas à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage entre les policiers, puis se précipita dans la pièce d'où émanait une très forte odeur d'hémoglobine. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la rousse s'avança doucement du lit où se trouvait le corps. Un drap blanc avait été posé dessus et elle fut incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait oui ou non de son époux. La démarche chancelante, elle essuya nerveusement une larme, déterminée à découvrir l'identité de la victime quand une ombre se précipita vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Avec des gestes précis, presque violents, on regroupa ses mains dans son dos et le visage d'Abberline apparu en face du sien.

« Qui est-ce ?! DITES-LE MOI ! » Hurla Helen en se débattant comme un diable.

« Vous le dire ? De quel droit ! Je suis membre des forces de l'ordre, pas de l'organisation secrète de votre mari ! »

« _Easy Tiger_. »

Evie ?

L'assassin apparue à son tour, fraîchement débarquée de la fenêtre. Ainsi que William, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le quartet se mura dans le silence l'espace d'un court instant, puis Evie fit signe à Frederick de relâcher sa belle-sœur. Ce dernier s'exécuta à contrecœur, mais lui intima de ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Ecoutez-moi, Jacob sait… » Murmura Evie à l'intention de l'inspecteur, lequel perdit patience.

« Non VOUS allez m'écouter. Je n'peux pas vous couvrir plus longtemps, toutes les preuves incriminent votre frère, votre « confrérie », même vous… Vous allez m'apporter la tête de l'éventreur sur un plateau où je serais dans l'obligation d'ordonner à mes hommes de vous arrêter. »

Helen ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Si Jacob était encore accusé des meurtres de l'éventreur, alors… Elle tourna la tête en direction de la scène de crime et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était donc pas Jacob qui se trouvait sous ce drap.

« Vous aurez sa tête, même si je dois y laisser la mienne. » Répondit Evie, sûre d'elle.

Abberline tira une note de sa poche, qu'il tendit à la brune. Voyant le désespoir dépeindre les traits d'Helen, l'assassin lu à haute voix. « _Un petit présent Miss Frye, il y en aura d'autres, tant que vous n'aurez pas obéit à Jack. Suivez la piste du sang de l'autre côté du miroir._ »

Elle replia le mot et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, poussant William sur son passage. « Jack veut que je revienne sur les lieux de ses premiers meurtres… »

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » S'empressa de demander Frederick.

« Ce message... Le monstre veut me mener à lui, inspecteur. »

« Ne laissez pas la rage vous aveugler Miss Frye, Je n'tiens pas à vous perdre, vous aussi. » Puis il se tourna vers Helen et lui adressa cette fois un regard compatissant. « Mrs Frye… »

« Jacob n'est pas mort. » Trancha la rouquine, ses yeux immenses rougis par l'émotion.

« Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

/

« Que voulait-il dire par ' _de l'autre côté du miroir'_ ? »

« Rentre chez toi Helen. »

Franchement lassée de s'entendre donner des ordres à longueur de journée, la jeune femme accéléra le pas jusqu'à rattraper Evie et la contraindre à lui faire face. Sur son visage constellé de petites taches de rousseur on pouvait lire la fatigue, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la détermination qui brûlait et incendiait chacune de ses veines.

« Hors de question Evie. Je t'accompagne ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, la brunette sourit. « Helen, nous touchons au but et c'est en partie grâce à toi, je dois l'admettre. Mais Jack est entraîné… Et… »

« Et nous aurons beaucoup plus de chance de le vaincre à trois que toi toute seule. S'il le faut je ferais le guet… Ou je peux même recharger tes armes ! Seigneur Evie, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! »

Elle fit glisser son regard entre elle et William et réfléchit quelques instants. Quand elle leva les yeux, Helen comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

« Très bien. Mais je n'suis pas responsable de ce garçon. » Lança-t-elle en désignant William.

« Je devrais m'en sortir, j'vous remercie. » Rétorqua ce dernier, un poil vexé.

« Alors ? » L'interrompit Helen. « Que voulait dire Jack ? »

Evie soupira au moment où ils pénétrèrent tous les trois sur les lieux du premier meurtre. « Annie Chapman. Première victime de l'éventreur. C'est ici qu'il veut que je me rende… »

« Et… ça ? » Demanda William.

Les deux femmes le rejoignirent et se retrouvèrent face à un grand muret sur lequel avait été écrit en lettres de sang devenu marron foncé au fil des jours.

« ' _À quoi sert un crédo incapable de protéger les siens ?_ ' » Lu machinalement Helen, comme hypnotisée.

« ' _Un crédo mort, voilà ce que c'est…_ ' » Acheva de lire Evie.

* * *

 **Le nouveau Chapitre est enfin là. Nous touchons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire !**  
 **J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre... Je suis navrée pour l'attente. Cela dit, ce sont les commentaires de quelques lecteurs fantômes qui m'ont finalement motivée à le terminer :] Merci !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Rest in pieces

**La famille Keller est mon invention.**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft.**

* * *

« _Evie STOP !_ »

L'assassin ouvrit les yeux. Le poing levé en l'air, elle se trouvait à califourchon sur William, prête à lui assener un énième coup.

« Evie ! »

« _Holy shit._ » Elle se leva d'un bon, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et mit quelques secondes à se situer.

De son côté, Helen aida son compère à se lever à son tour, et lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui perlait de son nez. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

La brune avait les mains posées sur les hanches, le souffle court. Elle fit volte-face et envoya à sa belle-sœur un regard gorgé d'incertitude. « Je n'sais pas je… » La voix Jack raisonnait dans sa tête comme un gong dans une cathédrale. _Je suis né ici, j'ai survécu à l'asile et j'ai appris auprès du meilleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il me trahisse. Viens, que nos deux crédos s'affrontent !_ « Il est entré dans ma tête ! »

Helen s'empressa de poser sa main sur son épaule, en geste de réconfort. « …Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

Evie hésita un instant, fébrile. Elle rangea son couteau dans sa ceinture et regarda en direction du muret sur lequel Jack avait laissé son message, à l'intention de Jacob. « L'éventreur est né le jour où la mère de Jack a été assassinée… »

« Qui est Jack ?! » L'interrompit William d'une voix nasillarde, le mouchoir toujours sur le nez et visiblement sur le point de perdre patience.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. Evie la première se chargea de déballer toute l'histoire, en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Il faisait un froid de canard, et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Aucune âme dans les environs.

« Il y a des années, Jacob a tiré un petit garçon nommé Jack de l'Asile de Lambeth. »

Helen acquiesça silencieusement puis ferma les yeux, se remémorant de cette nuit pluvieuse durant laquelle elle avait fait connaissance, pour la première fois, de cet enfant. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : ses cheveux blonds en batailles, son visage sale et la blouse. À l'époque, elle venait à peine d'accoucher d'Ethan, leur premier enfant, et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Pourtant… Elle l'avait fait quand même.

« Jack fut témoin du meurtre atroce de sa mère par les Templiers, sous les ordres de Starrick, puis envoyé dans l'asile de Lambeth où il fut interné jusqu'à ce que Jacob décide de le libérer pour l'entraîner à devenir un Assassin… Mais Jack reprochait à mon frère de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver sa mère. Quelques années plus tard, Jacob me l'envoya, aux Indes, avec quelques autres initiés, afin d'être formé aux outils de frayeur de la Confrérie indienne. »

« …Et ? Comment passe-t-on d'un enfant perturbé à un assassin sanguinaire ? » S'agaça William.

Evie soupira longuement. « J'en sais rien. Jacob et lui se sont disputés une nouvelle fois concernant les règles et le credo des assassins, et il a disparu. Plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui… »

« …Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Ajouta Helen.

« Mais alors, si le but de Jack était de faire payer à Jacob la mort de sa mère, pourquoi les meurtres n'ont-ils pas cessés après sa mort à lui ? »

« Sa _disparition_. » Nuança Helen avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Parce que ce n'est pas seulement Jacob que Jack veut détruire. » Répondit Evie d'une voix ferme. « C'est le credo tout entier qu'il veut voir disparaître. C'est un malade, il ne marche qu'à la violence et la domination. Jack veut prendre le contrôle de Londres par la terreur. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, il y parviendra. »

« Je vois… Et où se trouve Jack maintenant ? »

L'assassin esquissa un minuscule sourire victorieux. « À l'asile de Lambeth. »

/

L'asile de Lambeth était le genre de bâtiment duquel il valait mieux entrer les pieds devant. Si l'on avait le malheur d'y être envoyé de son vivant, il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'on y reste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'endroit donnait des frissons. Encerclé par une forêt lugubre, on aurait dit qu'il était noyé dans un brouillard hostile permanent. Dans la cour se trouvait une immense fontaine en pierres, laquelle n'était plus en état de fonctionner depuis des années, si bien que des feuilles mortes et de la terre en tapissaient le fond.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir venir ? »

Helen ne réagit pas. Planquée derrière sa bûche d'arbre, elle avait les yeux rivés sur les immenses portes de l'asile. Evie leva les yeux au ciel puis lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

« OUTCH ! »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu nous attendes ici, tu as l'air tendue comme une arbalète. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. « JE VIENS. » lança-t-elle rageusement, ses mains tremblantes vissées autour de son pistolet.

« ooookay. » Lança Evie, pas convaincue.

Le trio progressa à pas de loup dans la cour puis gravirent les trois petites marches qui les séparaient encore du porche. Là, Evie poussa lentement la porte qui grinça en continue. Un silence pesant régnait à l'intérieur. Et une odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille l'avertit que Jack était déjà passé par-là.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'on aura pas à se soucier des gardes… » Murmura la brune avec un sourire ironique.

« Pourqu… _Oh My God_ ! Evie! » S'exclama Helen, complètement scandalisée.

Des corps étaient éparpillés absolument partout dans le hall d'entrée. Tous ces hommes avaient été brutalement assassinés, égorgés, éventrés. Leurs entrailles recouvraient le tapis qui arborait désormais une teinte rouge foncé.

« C'est de l'humour noir chère sœur. Ça permet de rester saint d'esprit. » Se défendit la brune en essayant de déterminer où Jack pouvait bien se trouver. « Nous allons devoir nous séparer si nous voulons avoir une chance de trouver mon frère avant l'arrivée de la police. William ? »

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil. « Hm ? »

« Vous irez à droite. Helen tu iras à gauche, je prends le couloir central. Si jamais vous rencontrez une quelconque difficulté… » Elle hésita et posa un regard soucieux sur Helen. « …Et bien hurlez. Je viendrais aussitôt. »

« Chef oui chef. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre. » Lui assura Helen en affichant un sourire bien trop grand pour être sincère.

« …Je te crois. » Répondit Evie avec douceur.

Ils disparurent tous les trois, chacun d'un côté du bâtiment. L'asile était immense en plus d'être un véritable labyrinthe. C'était à se demander comment les infirmières faisaient pour s'y retrouver le premier jour. Certaines devaient être mortes de faim avant même d'avoir réussi à trouver la cellule de leur premier patient. Helen sourit à cette idée. Evie avait raison, il valait mieux s'amuser de tout pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien d'amusant à raconter à propos de tous ces types morts qu'elle enjambait depuis tout à l'heure. Tous devaient avoir des familles, des enfants peut-être. Beaucoup étaient le Jacob Frye d'une autre femme… Et aucune d'entre elles ne le savait encore, mais elles ne reverraient jamais leurs époux.

Helen était terrorisée. Ce silence était oppressant. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui donnait l'impression d'être un éléphant. Le moindre craquement de parquet, le moindre grincement de porte la faisait sursauter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas laisser la peur la noyer était de s'accrocher à l'idée que Jacob était ici. Vivant.

Elle imaginait leurs retrouvailles et balayait l'idée qu'il soit mort. Ce n'était guère le moment de s'infliger de tels tourments. La mort était déjà omniprésente dans ces couloirs, impossible de passer au travers.

Soudain, un rire loin d'appartenir à une personne saine d'esprit raisonna tout autour d'elle. Helen se figea. Pour un peu, elle se serait vomit dessus. La terreur paralysa chacun de ses membres, et elle en oublia de respirer. Des bruits de pas suivirent ainsi que de nouveaux éclats de rires. Poussée dans ses retranchements, Helen se plaqua dos au mur et fit voler son regard dans tous les sens. Des ombres jaillirent de part et d'autre du couloir. Prise au piège, sans possibilité de se rendre invisible, la jeune femme se mit à courir à son tour, droit devant. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit !_

Les rires se rapprochaient, devinrent plus distincts. Elle tourna à gauche à la première occasion et tomba nez à nez avec une brute épaisse, vêtue de rouge. Des Blighters ?!

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Par reflexe, elle lui tira une balle en plein dans la tête… Et regretta aussitôt son geste. La détonation fut si forte qu'elle raisonna indéfiniment dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle se trouvait. La brute s'écroula mais des hurlements fous prirent le relai.

« Seigneur Helen, quand vas-tu apprendre à _réfléchir_ avant d'agir nom d'un chien ?! »

Elle se remit à courir, le plus vite possible, réveillant du même coup sa blessure à l'abdomen. _Manquait plus que ça !_ Elle gémit et plaqua sa main dessus, essoufflée. Le décor avait changé. Elle se trouvait dans une salle carrelée du sol au plafond. Une lumière blanche remplaçait les nobles lustres, et des brancards étaient disposés de façon anarchique dans tous les coins. À mesure que les cris se rapprochaient, son esprit turbinait. Finalement, elle souleva l'une des couvertures.

« Navrée monsieur. » Souffla-t-elle en poussant le cadavre sur le sol.

Puis elle se coucha à sa place et rabattit la couverture sur elle-même, priant pour que son tour de passe-passe fasse des miracles. À peine avait-elle cessé de bouger que plusieurs hommes bondirent à quelques mètres dans un vacarme de tous les diables. Certains riaient, d'autres gémissaient. Tous en tout cas, lui inspiraient la peur. Incapable de retenir sa respiration haletante, Helen plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

/

D'instinct, Evie se savait proche du but. Quand le coup de feu éclata, elle resta immobile et écouta attentivement. Aucun hurlement ne suivit. Bien que cela ne puisse s'apparenter à une bonne nouvelle, elle résista à l'envie de secourir qui que ce soit et continua sa progression dans les sous-sols. Jack avait libérer tous les prisonniers du Bedlam. Du simple marginal au pire assassin. Elle n'avait aucun mal à les vaincre, mais tous la ralentissaient.

Les murs de briques n'étaient plus recouverts de peinture mais de moisissures à cause de l'humidité. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les boyaux de l'asile, et plus les températures chutaient. Elle s'empressa de descendre les dernières marches quand un bruit de toux très faible capta son attention. A sa gauche se trouvait plusieurs portes en fer. Toutes étaient ouvertes à l'exception d'une seule. La brune s'approcha prudemment et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder au travers de la petite ouverture barreaudée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au fond de la cellule, à peine visible, se trouvait la silhouette d'un homme complètement amorphe. Une silhouette qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Jacob ? »

Sa main se rua machinalement sur le loquet quand une voix gutturale raisonna dans son dos.

« La famille est enfin au complet, Miss Frye. »

Elle se retourna et progressa en direction de la voix. Le petit couloir déboucha rapidement sur une salle plus large, aux allures de colisée miniature. Le sol était en terre battu, entourée d'arches de briques rouges. Un puit de lumière éclairait faiblement le tout.

À peine eu-t-elle posé un pied devant elle qu'un poids s'abattit sur elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En tombant, sa tête heurta le sol, mais elle trouva la force de parer le coup de couteau de Jack, et de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et tira son pistolet hors de sa ceinture. L'éventreur esquiva le tir avec une facilité déconcertante, et la désarma d'un coup de pied au poignet, arrachant à Evie un gémissement de douleur.

« Une maladie se répand dans notre Monde Miss Frye, et affaiblit notre Crédo. »

La jeune femme recula et usa de son gantelet pour se hisser au-dessus des arches.

« Mais je suis là, je vais arracher la maladie et la pourriture de cette ville. Tout arracher. Nous serons purs à nouveau, les assassins vont se lever et vont régner. »

L'éventreur la suivait, suffisamment lentement pour lui laisser de l'avance, mais avec tant d'endurance qu'il finirait par prendre l'avantage. Evie était sa proie, prise au piège, elle le savait.

« Tu es fou, Jack… »

« Mon heure est venue, Jacob est fini, il est temps de choisir ton camp. Le peuple doit nous craindre, et tu le sais ! Je t'ai vue utiliser des instruments de terreur. Tu es comme moi. Vois-tu la vérité qui a échappé à ton frère ? Ne sommes-nous pas pareils toi et moi ? Je suis le vrai visage du crédo, te joindras-tu à moi ou devrais-je t'ouvrir le ventre et envoyer tes organes à ton cher Inspecteur ? »

Elle contourna plusieurs piliers dans l'espoir de le semer, mais fut rattrapée par les patents du Bedlam. Décidément, ces types étaient une vraie plaie. Contrainte de se battre, Evie enfonça sa lame dans leurs visages puis lança un fumigène au moment où Jack rentra dans la mêlée. Elle courut jusqu'au centre du puit et soutint le regard de l'éventreur.

« Jacob croyait pouvoir se cacher, lui aussi… »

« Je sais que tu reproches à Jacob la mort de ta mère, mais rien ne pourra effacer les atrocités que tu as commises ! »

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il voulait la tuer. Ses gestes devinrent plus préçis et chaque fois qu'Evie tentait de lui donner le coup de grâce, il l'esquivait et l'humiliait d'un coup de poing.

« Jacob te considérait comme son fils, Jack ! Tu as trahi sa confiance et Sali le crédo ! » Lança-t-elle, furieuse, à bout de souffle.

« Oh mais je n'suis pas le seul… » Ricana l'éventreur avant de faire volte-face et de plonger ses yeux comme des poignards sur la frêle silhouette devant lui. « N'est-ce pas _Mrs Frye ?_ »

Helen était tétanisée. Elle croyait être passée suffisamment inaperçue pour pouvoir lui tirer une balle dans le dos. Mais elle avait omit le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une pitoyable ménagère, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Tremblante, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger le petit doigt. Jack était penché sur elle, et venait de lui retirer son arme des mains pour la retourner contre elle.

« J-J-J… »

« HELEN ! »

Jack éclata de rire. « Sa propre femme, doutant de son innocence et se jetant dans les bras d'un autre tandis que Jacob est cloîtré derrière les barreaux AHAH ! Je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleure trahison ! »

Le cœur d'Helen se fendit en deux, tandis que son regard se porta sur sa belle-sœur. Son secret le plus inavouable venait d'éclater aux oreilles de la seule personne qui lui vouait encore une confiance aveugle. En voyant son visage se décomposer, la jeune femme voulu s'enterrer vivante.

« Alors, qui est le monstre ? » Gronda L'éventreur en appuyant sur la crête de chien de son arme, le canon délibérément appuyé sur la joue de la rouquine.

« JE N'SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! » Hurla cette dernière, des larmes plein les yeux.

Le coup de feu parti, Evie poussa un cri. Helen avait les paupières froncées, ses oreilles sifflaient, mais aucune douleur. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par les bras de William.

« Evie ! Maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il tandis que l'éventreur titubait, une tâche rouge carmin grossissant sur son flanc.

Il n'eut guère besoin de le répéter. Saisissant la chance qui lui était donnée, Evie se jeta sur sa proie et lui assena plusieurs coups de couteau avant de lui arracher sa propre lame des mains et de la faire glisser le long de sa gorge, faisant naître une profonde entaille. Le sang jaillit de ses blessures comme l'eau aurait dû jaillir de la fontaine à l'extérieur, et l'éventreur chancela avant de s'abattre lourdement au sol.

Comme de coutume, Evie s'accroupi à ses côtés et inclina sa tête pour écouter ses dernières paroles.

« Toi et moi… Nous sommes pareils… »

Les lèvres d'Evie s'étirèrent en un rictus étonnamment soucieux. « Oh Jack… Tu as été un Assassin, oui, mais toi et moi ne sommes pas pareils. Et c'est pour cela que ton souvenir doit disparaître à jamais… » Elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le fit glisser sur sa gorge avant de le ranger là où elle l'avait trouvé. « Repose en paix Jack, toi et tous tes acolytes déments. »

De son côté, Helen rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand elle trouva ceux de William Jones, elle balbutia. « J-je suis… Morte ? »

Le Rook eut un éclat de rire – la nervosité sans doute – et l'aida à se lever. « Cette heure n'était pas la vôtre, j'en ai peur. » Dit-il en lui indiquant le corps de celui dont elle pensait avoir été une victime de plus.

« Jack est mort ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, encore dans le brouillard.

Evie l'ignora royalement et leva les yeux quand des sirènes firent leur apparition. « Jones ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Aidez-moi à transporter le corps de l'éventreur. _Maintenant_ ! »

Il s'exécuta sans résistance, et Helen les suivit jusqu'à une petite cellule que l'assassin ouvrit avec empressement. La porte grinça et une odeur de viande faisandée s'en échappa aussitôt. Une lanterne à la main, la brune changea radicalement de comportement une fois à l'intérieur. En la suivant du regard, Helen dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler.

« Jacob ? » Souffla Evie, prudente.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, et Helen se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, muette.

L'aînée Frye se jeta sur son frère, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle vit son abdomen se soulever faiblement, puis l'une de ses paupières s'ouvrir doucement. Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit brutalement, et Abberline apparu sur les dents, son arme prête à tirer.

« BON DIEU MISS FRYE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

« Rien inspecteur… Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répondit Evie, sans relâcher son étreinte autour de Jacob. « Croyez-moi, Jack l'éventreur est mort. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Helen commença à se hisser à son tour près de son époux. A mi-chemin, elle leva les yeux et Evie la fusilla du regard. Foudroyée par toute la haine qu'elle lut sur le visage de sa belle-sœur, la rouquine se ratatina sur elle-même et ne trouva pas la force de luter.

 _Jacob…_

« Inspecteur ! »

William et l'inspecteur Abberline jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule. Plusieurs hommes accouraient dans leur direction. *

« Aidez-moi Frederick. Nul ne doit savoir que l'éventreur était un Assassin. » Le supplia Evie, livide.

« Inspecteur ! Les journalistes sont là ! »

Après une courte réflexion, Abberline rangea son arme et se plaça dans l'entrebâillement de la porte afin de s'adresser à ses hommes.

« Vous allez m'éloigner ces misérables vautours, c'est compris ?! »

Puis il claqua délibérément la porte et tourna son regard en direction des jumeaux Frye. Infiniment soulagée, Evie laissa transparaître un premier sourire d'une sincérité à couper le souffle. La façon dont elle regardait Jacob en disait long sur les terribles souffrances qu'elle avait endurées ces derniers jours.

« C'est terminé Jacob. Je suis là… »

L'assassin trouva la force de pencher la tête. Suffisamment pour apercevoir Helen, prostrée à seulement quelques mètres. Ses doigts tremblaient, ses yeux le piquaient, son organisme tout entier pliait… Mais il la croyait morte, et elle était là, bien vivante. Il voulut prononcer son nom, mais un gémissement plaintif sorti à la place. Pourtant, la jeune femme se redressa, convaincue de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Jacob… » Souffla-t-elle, des larmes inondant ses joues.

Elle ignora Evie, n'accordant plus la moindre importance à tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, et elle se lança à son tour contre lui. Il était glacé, sa peau était grise et son œil gauche couvert de sang. Mais elle pouvait sentir son parfum, cette odeur qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ces senteurs réconfortantes qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais respirer.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et goûta sa présence toute entière. Inspirant profondément, elle gémit à son tour et le sentit frémir contre elle, fragile comme les ailes d'un papillon. Son cœur chantait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ses larmes n'en finissaient pas de brouiller son regard. Elle clos ses paupières, rompit à contrecœur leur baiser et l'écouta simplement respirer... Son front posé contre le sien.

* * *

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre qui m'aura donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, notamment concernant sa conception (avant même son écriture à proprement parler) puisqu'il me fallait beaucoup modifier la scène du jeu tout en restant fidèle. Du coup, c'est un Chapitre très centré sur Evie, puisque c'est à elle que l'on doit la disparition définitive de l'éventreur.  
Merci encore pour vos délicieux commentaires :] Je suis heureuse de constater que vous comprenez toujours parfaitement où je veux en venir. Heureuse aussi de voir que vous ressentez exactement ce que je veux vous faire ressentir.**

 **Encore deux chapitres. :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 - From hell

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention.**

* * *

5 Janvier 1889

Six jours que l'éventreur avait disparu (officiellement), et si jour qu'il était bel et bien mort. Six jours que la vie reprenait doucement son cours dans la maison Frye, et six jours que Jacob était de retour. Après un court séjour à l'hôpital, Evie avait insisté pour s'occuper de lui et le rapatrier. S'il devait ne pas survivre à sa fièvre, disait-elle, alors elle préférait qu'il parte chez lui plutôt qu'entre les murs froids du St Thomas' Hospital. Loin de s'opposer à cette idée, Helen avait laissé sa chambre en guise de chambre de soins, et les deux femmes prenaient le relai l'une de l'autre pour veiller sur l'assassin. Plusieurs fois, Helen avait tenté de renouer le dialogue avec sa belle-sœur, mais cette dernière refusait obstinément d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, prétextant que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Blessée, Helen errait comme une âme en peine lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de s'occuper de Jacob. Oscillant entre la joie de l'avoir retrouvé, et la peine de s'être vue démasquée par l'homme qu'elle avait haït le plus au Monde.

Mais peu importait son adultère pour le moment. En six jours, Jacob n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, il était faible. Sa respiration était douloureuse, mais régulière. Ce qui était bon signe. Les antibiotiques fonctionnaient, les perfusions le maintenaient hydraté, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son coma.

Depuis son arrivée, Helen avait pris l'habitude de lui parler des heures durant. De tout, de rien. Quand elle ne se sentait plus capable, elle prenait un livre et lui faisait la lecture. Et quand plus rien ne réussissait à la maintenir éveillée, elle s'allongeait quelques minutes à ses côtés et glissait sa main dans la sienne. Là, elle pouvait l'écouter inspirer profondément, caresser sa paume, enfouir son visage entre sa tête et son épaule, et s'endormir jusqu'à ce que Evie ne la déloge.

Ce matin-là, la jeune femme peina à émerger quand la brune ouvrit la porte et la secoua. « Hmmm… Evie ? » Elle se frotta les paupières et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. Il faisait jour, mais le ciel était emplit de gros nuages gris et la neige tombait toujours sans arrêt. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 10 heures. » Répondit Evie aussi sec. « Va te reposer, c'est mon tour. »

Elle déposa un plateau emplit de médicaments sur la table de nuit, de l'autre côté du lit, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réaction de la part de la rouquine. Celle-ci esquiva son regard en rougissant sensiblement. Mal à l'aise, elle appuya ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil afin de s'en extirper, puis referma son gilet sur sa poitrine.

« Je… Je peux rester encore un peu ? »

« Arthur est là. »

Oh.

Comprenant du même coup que sa place n'était plus ici, Helen se pencha longea avec son index la mâchoire de Jacob, avant de caresser doucement sa barbe qu'elle entretenait chaque jour. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son front puis trouva le courage de soutenir le regard d'Evie, laquelle ne sembla pas particulièrement lui prêter attention, trop occupée à changer la bouteille de la perfusion.

« Et quand Jacob se réveillera, tu as l'intention de continuer ton petit manège ? »

Prise de court, la brune arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et la regarda, médusée. « Excuse-moi ? »

Helen tapa du pied sur le sol en sentant la colère lui piquer le nez. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Et tu es certaine de vouloir en parler _ici_ et _maintenant_ ? »

« Et bien quoi ? » Riposta la rousse. « Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de me faire sentir si misérable ?! Ne crois-tu pas que je me sois suffisamment reprochée d'avoir… » Un sanglot l'interrompit, elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres.

« D'avoir quoi ? Profité que mon frère soit en prison pour grimper sur le premier venu ?! »

« T-tu n'sais _rien_ ! Ça n's'est pas p-passé comme tu l'imagines ! Y'avait rien d-d-de p-p-rémédité. » Elle peinait à s'exprimer, étouffant des sanglots de plus en plus nombreux, tandis que des larmes formaient des sillons humides sur ses joues. « Est-ce que ça t-te soulagerait d-de savoir que je me déteste ?! Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir t-trahis sa co-confiance. Et tu as le droit de me trouver répugnante, ça m'est ég-al… Mais p-par pitié… Ne fais p-pas payer mes erreurs à mes enfants… »

Evie la regarda à nouveau, comme elle aurait regardé la plus pitoyable personne que ce Monde ait portée.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en informer Ethan et Hazel si c'est ce qui te met dans cet état. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à mon frère, tu seras libre de garder ton minable petit secret. » Puis elle s'avança et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait laissé ouvert sur le côté du lit pour le poser fermement contre sa poitrine, la repoussant d'un pas en arrière. « Si t'es capable de vivre sereinement avec, fais ce qui te chante. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de me haïr ? » Hoqueta Helen.

Evie laissa couler un ricanement nerveux. Elle balança sa tête en arrière puis abattit durement sa main sur son épaule frêle. « Commence par ramasser ton amour-propre ma chérie. »

L'instant suivant, Helen se retrouva plus démunie que jamais. Debout devant la porte qui venait de lui être claquée au nez, elle renifla bruyamment, ses bras minces serrés autour de son livre. Elle se retourna lentement et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger marche par marche. Arthur l'attendait, frais comme un gardon, moustache taillée à la perfection, mais son sourire disparu à mesure qu'il constata les dégâts.

« _Oh Dear_ … » Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et entoura son visage de ses mains encore frigorifiées par l'extérieur. « Qu'est-ce que… » Soudain, il pâlit à son tour. « Est-ce que Jacob.. ? »

« Son état est stable. » Lui assura la rousse en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Le tiens par contre… »

Helen lui fit signe de ne même pas aborder le sujet. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans sa théière. Puis elle sortit deux tasses du placard et servit deux thés. Arthur la rejoignit sans dire un mot, mais visiblement préoccupé. La jeune femme laissa planer le suspense encore quelques minutes, le temps de faire tourner plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans sa tasse, et d'ajouter un peu de lait.

« 'Faut que j'aille voir William. »

Prêt à tout entendre sauf ça, Arthur postillonna l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Encore ?! »

« Evie pense que je suis une traînée. Et… Fréquenter William n'arrangera rien. »

« Donc tu t'en vas le retrouver. _Logique_. »

« Ces six derniers jours, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps ni le courage de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Il m'a sauvée après que l'éventreur ait enlevé Jacob. Il m'a soutenue dans mon enquête et c'est lui qui a tiré sur l'éventreur au Bedlam. Sans lui, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. » Elle tendit un torchon à son ami et attendit qu'il ait terminé d'essuyer ses saletés pour continuer. « Et puis, si je dois ne plus jamais le fréquenter, je pense qu'il mérite quelques explications tu n'penses pas ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincu. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'importance du rôle qu'il avait joué dans toute cette sordide histoire, mais quelque chose chez ce type lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Cette façon suffisante d'aborder les choses, et la façon qu'il avait de toujours se retrouver dans les jupons d'Helen.

« Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te contenter de lui écrire une lettre. »

Helen esquissa un sourire. « Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. »

« Suis-je autorisé à t'accompagner, cette fois ? »

Elle lui fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête, et le jeune homme afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Je serais de retour avant même que tu ne te rendes compte de mon départ. »

« Balivernes ! » Lança Arthur en formant un cône autour de sa bouche avec ses deux mains.

Helen attrapa son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse. Elle prit également un bonnet qu'elle vissa sur sa tête, ne laissant dépasser que quelques bouclettes dorées. « Si jamais Evie te pose la question, dis-lui bien où je suis et ce que je suis en train de faire. Entendu ? »

« Ah parce que je dois rester ici à t'attendre comme un c- ? »

« À vrai dire. » L'interrompit son amie. « Si tu pouvais commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre pour ce soir, ça me rendrait un grand service. Tu es cordialement invité pour le dîner, évidemment. »

« _Evidemment_. » Souligna Arthur, faussement exaspéré. « Je cuisine pendant que Madâââme va se choper une petite bitter avec son NOUVEAU meilleur copain. »

« T'es un amour. » Lança Helen avec un clin d'oeil, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« _Tu fais chier Helen Keller !_ »

/

« Mrs Frye ? »

« Je… Je vous dérange ? »

William cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'effectuer un petit bond en arrière et d'inviter la jeune femme à entrer.

« Bien sûr que non. Rentrez ! Il fait un froid de canard. »

Elle s'exécuta et frissonna quand la chaleur des lieux caressa agréablement son visage. L'appartement était petit, mais plutôt cosy et en ordre. Un détail qu'Helen ne manqua pas de remarquer, habituée au bazar de son époux et de ses enfants. C'était calme, tranquille et chaleureux… à l'image de son locataire.

« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non je… Je viens de sortir de table. »

« Un thé alors ? » insista le jeune homme avec un sourire auquel on ne pouvait rien refuser.

Helen sourit à son tour puis leva les yeux au ciel en signe de capitulation. « Va pour un thé. »

Elle le regarda se rendre dans sa petite cuisine et mettre de l'eau dans sa bouilloire, puis fit virevolter son regard dans le salon, s'attardant sur une petite statuette représentant ce qu'elle imaginait être une déesse Indienne. Elle finit par se faufiler derrière la table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil à sa portée, évitant soigneusement le divan. Quand William revint, elle lui sourit à nouveau, bien que préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« L'eau est en train de chauffer. » Dit-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

Helen acquiesça puis resta silencieuse, trifouillant les mailles de son écharpe avec ses doigts.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda le Rook. « Comment va Jacob ? »

« Il va bien. » Répondit mécaniquement la jeune femme. « Je veux dire… Il répond bien aux antibiotiques… Mais il n'est pas encore sorti du coma. »

« Je vois… »

« Ecoutez William, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de Jacob que je suis venue vous voir. » Elle se mordit la lèvre mais remarqua que son interlocuteur ne chercha pas à l'interrompre. À l'inverse, elle avait toute son attention. « Je… Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour venir en aide à ma famille quand bien même rien ne vous y obligeait. Pire encore, vous pensiez Jacob coupable et vous m'avez quand même prêté main forte pour le retrouver et arrêter Jack l'éventreur. Sans compter que vous m'avez sauvé la vie deux fois… Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée j'en conviens. »

« Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

Helen lui envoya un sourire gêné. « Justement je… Je dois vous dire que je… Enfin nous… » Elle soupira bruyamment. « Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je suis venue vous dire que nous ne pouvons plus nous fréquenter. Désormais, je vous saurais gré de ne plus venir chez moi, Mr Jones. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda le jeune homme, visiblement troublé.

« Je suis désolée si cela vous paraît brutal, je n'ai jamais été douée pour mettre les formes, peu importe ce que j'entreprends… Le truc… C'est que je voudrais vraiment réparer les pots cassés avec mon mari. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre à nouveau. Hors, pour des raisons évidentes… »

« C'est notre aventure qui vous perturbe ? »

« Oui. » Admit Helen sans attendre. « Evie est au courant, et je ne voudrai pas qu'elle s'imagine que je m'amuse à souffler sur des braises inexistantes. »

William sourit, heurté par cette dernière remarque. « Vous êtes dure… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, William. Et je suis navrée si je vous ai laissé penser le contraire, ce n'était pas mon intention. Cette aventure, ce… Coït… Bref, appelez ça comme vous voudrez, mais jamais rien ne se serait produit si je ne m'étais pas imaginé que mon mari me trompait. J'étais aveuglée par la colère et j'ai clairement profité de vous pour assouvir mon désir de vengeance. Ce n'est pas juste et vous avez tout à fait le droit de me haïr… Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, vous pouvez me croire. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse se haïr plus que moi-même en ce moment. »

Elle rit doucement, mais son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle lut la déception sur le visage de William. Quelque part, vider son sac l'avait soulagée d'un poids, mais être confrontée à la souffrance qu'elle provoquait dans le cœur de ce garçon la fit culpabiliser plus que de raison.

« Je vois… » Souffla celui-ci.

« Je suis désolée, William. » Ajouta Helen, comme si cela pourrait apaiser sa peine.

Le Rook se leva et lui fit signe que l'eau était en train de bouillir. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de sa cuisine, Helen se leva à son tour, à la recherche de toilettes. Apparemment, cet ascenseur émotionnel lui avait rempli la vessie, et elle devait sautiller pour ne pas se faire pipi dessus. Trop gênée pour demander à l'homme auquel elle venait de briser le cœur où se trouvaient ses commodités, elle prit la décision de chercher par elle-même. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, elle devrait s'en sortir sans mouiller sa culotte.

Helen ouvrit la porte à côté de l'entrée mais tomba sur une simple armoire. Déçue, elle monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et ouvrit une nouvelle porte. La chambre. Raté. Quoi que, peut-être avait-il tout ce qu'il fallait dans cette chambre. Sans demander son reste, la rouquine tira sur une nouvelle poignée de porte, à droite du lit, et tomba sur un nouveau placard dont elle fit dégringoler plusieurs affaires. _Merde !_ Songea-t-elle honteuse. C'était bien le moment de devoir ranger.

En ramassant la canne, Helen eut une impression bizarre. Intriguée, elle observa l'objet de plus près et fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua la tête d'aigle emblématique du kukri de Jacob.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Pourquoi cette arme se trouverait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi William ne lui avait-il rien dit à ce sujet ? Piquée par la curiosité, Helen s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le placard, et découvrit avec stupeurs plusieurs manteaux et tenues d'assassin appartenant également à son mari. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que le sol sous ses pieds était en train de disparaître. Elle blêmit en réalisant ce que sa découverte impliquait.

Lorsqu'Evie avait dû remonter les victimes de Jack l'éventreur, aucune d'elle ne portait le nom de Margrett. Elle se souvint également des dernières paroles de sa pauvre domestique. « _Méfiez-vous de Jacob Frye…_ » Jamais elle n'aurait accusé Jacob si elle avait croisé le masque blanc de l'éventreur. Sans compter les affaires manquantes dans la réserve de Jacob, au moment où ils s'équipaient pour libérer le fils Weaversbrook. Se pourrait-il alors~

Elle déglutit.

« Les Frye et leur sale manie de foutre leur nez partout… »

Helen eut un hoquet. « William ! »

Le jeune homme s'avança, et elle n'eut pas besoin de le détailler de près pour constater que l'expression dans ses yeux avait changée. La douceur avait été balayée par quelque chose de plus noir. Quelque chose de terrifiant dont Helen n'arrivait pas décrocher son regard.

« William… C'est vous qui… »

Il s'avança d'un pas délibérément lent, et elle recula à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre en contact avec le papier peint qui tapissait le mur du fond.

« C'est moi qui ai assassiné Margrett. »

« M-mais… Pourquoi ?! »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et élargit son sourire. « Allons Helen, réfléchissez un peu. L'éventreur était une aubaine pour moi. Ma chance de prendre le contrôle des Rooks en évinçant Jacob Frye. Ce vieux croulant n'avait plus les épaules pour diriger comme il le fallait, les Blighters reprenaient petit à petit le contrôle de Londres ! Il était temps de passer le flambeau… Mais ça évidemment, il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! »

« Jacob vous faisait confiance… » Murmura Helen, mâchoire serrée.

« Je sais. Et vous aussi. À vrai dire, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de faire accuser Jacob des meurtres de l'éventreur. Il m'a suffi de ' _souffler un peu sur les braises'_ comme vous dites si bien. »

« P-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé à retrouver Jacob si vous vouliez tant qu'il disparaisse ? »

Le sourire de William s'évanouit. Il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait encore et vint plaquer sa main sur le mur, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage d'Helen. « Si je n'avais pas été convaincu que l'éventreur avait tué Jacob, jamais je n'vous aurez aidée. Mais il faut croire qu'il faut tout faire soi-même… Je suis vraiment désolé que cela tombe sur vous Helen. »

« William… Par pitié, ne faites pas ça. » Gémit la jeune femme, tétanisée.

« Vous savez, je pensais sincèrement faire d'une pierre deux coups. Une fois Jacob mort et enterré, j'aurais été là pour prendre soin de la veuve et l'orphelin. J'aurai laissé couler quelques mois, puis je vous aurais épousée. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire Helen. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant au passage.

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! » s'exclama la rouquine en lui envoyant son genou entre les jambes.

Le Rook se recroquevilla en poussant un long râle et Helen en profita pour s'enfuir. Terrifiée, elle manqua une marche et dégringola les escaliers roulée en boule. Poussée par l'adrénaline, elle se releva aussitôt atteint le rez-de-chaussée et se rua sur la porte d'entrée… Verrouillée. Livide elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son bourreau, lequel lui assena un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

/

Helen gémit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle voulut se frotter la joue, à l'endroit où la frappe avait été la plus violente, mais fut incapable de bouger. Réalisant aussitôt où elle se trouvait, elle gémit de plus belle en constatant qu'elle avait été allongée sur le ventre, les mains et les pieds liés. Prise de panique, elle se mit à hurler mais fut rapidement muselée par du tissus que William lui enfonçait dans la bouche.

« J'imagine ce que vous devez penser de moi maintenant Helen, mais croyez-le ou non, mon amour pour vous était sincère. »

En guise de réponse, elle remua son bassin et se débattit de plus belle. Les liens autours de ses poignets se resserraient à mesure qu'elle tentait de fuir, et la douleur devint bientôt insupportable. Des larmes de rage perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux.

« C'est ça que j'aime chez vous. Vous êtes une battante. » Ajouta William, amusé. « Même quand la situation paraît sans espoir, vous n'abandonnez jamais. »

Il souleva sa robe puis son jupon, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir. La tête tournée sur le côté, elle chercha son regard, comme pour tenter de le raisonner, mais il se contenta de recouvrir son visage avec sa main tandis qu'il commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

Helen eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles. Plus il intensifiait ses vas et viens, et moins son bâillon pouvait contenir ses hurlements. Elle aurait voulu disparaître. Mourir maintenant. Perdre connaissance … C'était un cauchemar. Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver Jacob. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à entrevoir un nouveau départ pour sa famille. Alors qu'elle redécouvrait avec plaisir tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son époux… Elle allait mourir sur une table, du foutre dégoulinant le long de sa jambe, sûrement étranglée une fois que William en aurait terminé avec sa besogne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie, c'était évident. Puisqu'elle en savait trop, il allait la tuer, puis l'enterrer quelque part où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Qu'allait s'imaginer Ethan et Hazel lorsqu'ils reviendraient des Indes ? Et Jacob ? Qu'allait-il penser si tant-est qu'il se réveillait un jour ? Des larmes de chagrin prirent le relai sur la colère, et Helen avait cessé de se débattre. Son corps était balloté en avant, au rythme des coups de rein de William et son esprit vagabondait pour ne pas se confronter à la réalité.

C'était injuste.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Elle voulait voir les paupières de Jacob se rouvrir. Elle voulait entendre sa voix. Elle voulait s'excuser et le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle voulait revoir ses enfants, les embrasser. Elle voulait organiser un Noël festif, avec ses amis et sa petite famille. Voir les arbres fleurir à l'arrivée du printemps. Entendre les oiseaux chanter à sa fenêtre dès 6 heures le matin.

Elle voulait vivre.

.

.

.

« HELEN ! »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas.

« Helen putain, réponds-moi ! »

Elle leva mollement son regard et trouva un nouveau visage familier penché sur le sien.

 _Arthur ?_

Le jeune homme lui retira son bâillon avant de commencer à la défaire de ses autres liens. Petit à petit, Helen réalisa qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements. Avant qu'elle n'ait entrouvert ses lèvres, Arthur l'enroula dans une couverture et la prit dans ses bras.

« On rentre à la maison ma belle. »

Le regard de la jeune femme trouva le corps de William étalé sur le sol, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux, une balle logée en plein milieu du front. Naturellement, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci poussa la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Hypnotisée par les flocons qui volaient dans l'air froid de ce mois de janvier, elle ne prêta pas attention aux passants qui s'arrêtaient sur leur passage en leur adressant des visages curieux. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de marche ininterrompue, Helen hissa son nez hors de la couverture et fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Arthur, venant appuyer sa joue contre la sienne.

« …Comment as-tu su ? »

Elle l'entendit rire amer.

« J'ai jamais pu sentir ce type… Si tu veux tout savoir. »

Elle ferma les yeux, soudainement affligée d'une fatigue intense. Une douleur lancinante à l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui arracha une grimace. Bientôt, elle perdit toute notion d'espace et de temps. Seul le parfum ambiant lui indiqua qu'elle venait de rentrer au bercail. Lorsqu'Arthur l'allongea sur le canapé, elle refusa obstinément de relâcher son étau autour de son cou et il dû user de toutes ses forces pour s'en défaire.

« Seigneur Helen, je n'vais nulle part. » Lui assura le jeune homme, au moment où Evie apparue dans la cage d'escaliers.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La méfiance de la brune laissa sa place à l'inquiétude dès lors qu'elle vit les blessures sur le visage de sa belle-sœur. Vive comme le vent, elle se rendit aux côtés d'Helen, interrogeant Arthur du regard.

« William Jones est mort. » Dit-il en lui tendant l'arme à feu qu'il avait trouvée. Puis son visage s'assombrit et il désigna silencieusement la couverture au niveau du bas-ventre de la jeune femme.

Evie posa le pistolet à ses pieds, puis fit signe à son interlocuteur de se retourner tandis qu'elle soulevait prudemment les jupons. Profitant du fait qu'Helen se soit brutalement assoupie, elle eut un rictus de rancœur lorsqu'elle vit les énormes hématomes commencer à apparaître sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et des filaments de sang couler le long de ses jambes.

« Ce fils de chien... » Siffla Evie, tendue au maximum. « Comment as-tu pu la laisser y aller _seule_ ?! »

« Qu- _WHAT_ ? » Arthur se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

« Ta meilleure amie se rend chez un type que tu trouves louche et ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit de l'en empêcher ?! »

« _Oi !_ Merci de ne pas inverser les rôles, c'est… » Il s'interrompit et amena son poing serré contre ses lèvres, hors de lui. « Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu ne passais pas ton temps à _culpabiliser_ Helen depuis le retour de Jacob ! C'est à cause de TOI et de tes putains de principes à la _con_ de bonne femme _frustrée_ qu'Helen s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup »

À son tour, Evie ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle tenta de feindre l'indifférence mais Arthur ne lui laissa aucun répit, l'empoignant par le col de sa veste pour la forcer à l'écouter.

« _Jesus_ ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Helen t'avais toujours foutue sur un piédestal. T'es la pire casse-couilles que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Castratrice, manipulatrice, soi-disant prêcheuse de la bonne parole _MY ARSE_! »

Par reflexe, Evie envoya sa main dans la figure d'Arthur, le gratifiant d'une gifle magistrale. Celui-ci resta interdit et tous les deux se regardèrent ahuris. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cherche à rompre le silence qui s'était imposé dans la maison toute entière. Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait calmement, diffusant une chaleur agréable. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, les rues de Whitechapel n'étaient jamais désertes, mais elles désemplissaient petit à petit jusqu'à ne laisser passer que des ombres furtives de passants gelés jusqu'aux os.

Arthur renifla. Le temps parut soudain interminable. Lassé de ces batailles qui n'en finissaient pas, il secoua doucement la tête. Ces dernières tirades ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. La méchanceté ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son caractère conciliant. La dernière fois qu'il avait formulé ses quatre vérités à quelqu'un, c'était à Jacob Frye, vingt ans plus tôt. Sur le moment, ça l'avait soulagé. Puis il – comme à cet instant – avait éprouvé du regret.

« Je… »

« Je suis désolée. »

Son regard trouva celui d'Evie, laquelle affichait également de nombreux remords. Ils se levèrent à l'unisson, prêt à faire table rase de toute cette histoire afin de mieux focaliser leurs efforts sur Helen, toujours profondément endormie. Evie fut la première à tendre sa main en direction d'Arthur, lequel répondit un peu maladroitement – fidèle à lui-même – mais avec le sourire.

« _Oi_ … Benny. »

Cette voix. Grave et légèrement enrouée.

« Jacob ?! »

Evie leva la tête tandis qu'Arthur fit volte-face. L'assassin était là, debout au milieu de l'escalier, à peine habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama. Un bandage parcourait son torse en diagonale, ainsi que sur son visage, cachant son œil gauche. Il se tenait à la rampe comme un vieillard sur sa canne, et arborait une position courbée, un bras replié contre son abdomen. Il avait les traits et l'expression d'un homme à peine sortit d'un trop long sommeil.

Malgré sa condition physique, il sourit. Un sourire rieur, pétillant, inattendu.

« T'en fais une tête Benny. Jamais vu un fantôme avant ? »

* * *

 **[SPOILER]**

 **William a révélé son vrai visage. Helen aura payé sa trahison le prix fort... Mais Evie et Arthur auront enfin trouver un terrain d'entente. Toute la pression accumulée de ces dernières semaines épouvantables se transforme en règlements de compte. Arthur ne supporte pas l'injustice quand Evie ne supporte pas la trahison. Jacob s'est réveillé, enfin, complètement à côté de la plaque et très affaibli.**

 **J'hésite encore entre un Epilogue dès le prochain Chapitre, ou deux chapitres distincts. à voir en fonction de l'inspiration ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Big shirt and freckles

**La famille Keller est mon invention**

 **Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft.**

* * *

15 Janvier 1889 –

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, le visage luisant de transpiration et le souffle court. À tâtons, il chercha sa lampe de chevet dans l'obscurité. Il glissa ensuite son bras sur les couvertures à ses côtés ne trouva que du vide. Comme d'habitude, Helen ne dormait pas. Et si elle le faisait, alors elle avait pris la décision de se cloîtrer dans la chambre d'Hazel. Jacob retrouva une respiration à peu près normale. Depuis son réveil, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans cauchemars. Une nuit sans que le visage de l'éventreur ne vienne le hanter et lui arracher de nouveaux hurlements. Jack avait beau être de l'histoire ancienne, Jacob n'arrivait pas à enterrer ses propres traumatismes. Avant cette histoire, l'assassin avait pris la sale habitude de se croire invincible. Il était fort, personne n'était encore arrivé à le faire douter, encore moins fléchir. Personne n'avait encore osé s'en prendre à sa famille.

De son côté, Helen restait prostrée. Elle était loin de vivre le conte de fée qu'elle s'était imaginée. Loin de vivre le grand amour avec Jacob. La journée, elle l'esquivait et le couple se croisait à peine. La nuit, il arrivait que leurs insomnies les rassemblent dans le salon, mais la jeune femme évitait son regard et s'empressait toujours de regagner son lit.

Il faut dire que les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles à avaler pour Jacob. A peine était-il sortit du coma qu'Arthur et Evie avaient été contraints de lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant l'agression qu'Helen avait subit. Puis – ne supportant plus de vivre dans le mensonge – la jeune femme avait fini par le mettre au courant de son aventure.

Sur le moment, Jacob était resté complètement abasourdis. À des kilomètres d'imaginer que sa femme serait capable d'une chose pareille, il accusa la nouvelle sans réaction particulière. Puis il s'était levé et s'était simplement isolé, sans rien dire. Ce comportement avait eu raison des derniers espoirs d'Helen. Accablée par l'humiliation et la douleur, elle s'était effacée à son tour, ne décochant plus un mot à qui que ce soit, et passait ses journées enfermée entre quatre murs, alternant entre lecture et crises de larmes.

Jacob ne savait plus comment réagir. Complètement déchiré entre sa déception, sa haine envers William et l'amour qu'il entretenait pour Helen, il tournait en rond. Toujours appuyé par le soutien inconditionnel d'Evie, cette dernière s'occupait de tout dans la maison, mais refusait obstinément de se mêler aux affaires conjugales de son frère, estimant qu'il revenait à eux – et à eux seuls – de trouver le courage d'affronter leurs problèmes.

L'assassin se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller. Constatant que celui-ci était humide, il le jeta hors du lit et prit celui d'à côté. Il clos ses paupières, inspira profondément, puis les rouvrit. Il rassembla ses bras croisés sur son visage et expira avec nervosité. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il repoussa les draps et se redressa en tailleur. Son regard se baladait d'une chose à l'autre, puis s'arrêta sur le miroir brisé de la coiffeuse d'Helen. Immédiatement, il se remémora la bataille qui avait abouti à cet accident. Il se revoyait en train de repousser son épouse de toutes ses forces, et vit son petit corps rebondir douloureusement contre le meuble. Avec du recul, Jacob se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Comment lui, avait pu oublier de chérir cette femme à qui il avait déjà fait subir tant de choses. C'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry Keller, et il n'avait pas été foutu de la respecter.

Pourtant, cet homme bon n'avait jamais perdu sa foi en lui. Jusqu'à la fin, il l'avait toujours défendu bec et ongle, même si cela devait allait à l'encontre de ce qu'Helen espérait entendre. Cet homme, qui l'avait considéré et traité comme un fils, était mort dans l'indifférence totale, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Jacob laissa reposer son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait laissé Helen encaisser la mort de son père, seule, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il l'avait laissée essuyée sa peine, et avait négligé la sienne, comme si elle n'existait pas.

Il cessa de respirer, soudain emplit d'un profond sentiment de solitude.

/

« Tu es certain que ça va aller ? Je peux rester encore quelques semaines… »

Jacob esquissa un petit sourire en coin, comme chaque fois qu'il surprenait Evie en train de le couver comme une maman-poule. La brune sourit à son tour, consciente qu'elle devait maintenant laisser son frère retrouver son intimité.

La Gare de Saint-Pancras se situait dans le Borough de Camden, au Nord de Londres. Toujours bondée, les jumeaux Frye avaient partagés un déjeuner copieux dans un Pub à seulement quelques pas, afin de ne pas avoir à y patienter trop longtemps. Les adieux n'étaient jamais faciles, mais ceux-là furent plus difficiles encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Après avoir cru ne jamais retrouver son frère adoré, Evie devait se faire à l'idée de lui dire au revoir pour une durée indéterminée. Trop fière cependant pour laisser percevoir son angoisse, elle se contentait de vérifier qu'il ne manquait de rien avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Que vas-tu dire aux Rooks, maintenant que William est mort ? »

Le regard de Jacob s'assombrit sensiblement à l'évocation de ce nom. « Je vais dissoudre les Rooks. »

« Vraiment ?! » S'exclama Evie, loin d'imaginer qu'il prendrait une décision aussi radicale.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire Evie. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de l'organisation, elle s'effrite plus vite qu'un château de sable. Et puis je dois me concentrer sur les Templiers, ils– »

« Helen. C'est d'Helen dont tu dois t'occuper, mon cher frère. »

Jacob glissa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, soucieux. « …J'imagine. »

Evie lui envoya un petit coup de coude amical dans le ventre, l'obligeant à réagir et à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Sois indulgent avec elle. Ta femme a traversé des épreuves terribles ces derniers temps. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais pu arrêter Jack. » Doucement, elle caressa sa joue et effleura le bandeau noir qu'il portait sur son œil blessé. « Je n'ai pas été clémente envers elle, et je le regrette. Helen a tout donné pour te retrouver. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir épousée, j'ai beau réfléchir, je n'vois toujours pas ce qu'elle a pu te trouver. Bougre d'âne. »

« _Evie_! » S'exclama Jacob en la poussant à son tour, mi amusé, mi scandalisé. « Est-ce nécessaire de me le rappeler chaque fois que nos chemins se croisent ? »

Il y eut un coup de sifflet et la jeune femme leva les yeux sur la grosse pendule juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle attrapa sa valise et il lui suffit de reculer d'un pas pour monter dans son train. Elle affichait son regard moralisateur, accompagné d'une moue railleuse. « Je le crois, frangin. »

« Sais-tu si Ethan et Hazel sont sur le chemin du retour ? »

« Henry m'a envoyé une lettre m'informant qu'ils seraient à Londres dans trois jours. » Elle ponctua l'information d'un clin d'œil. « D'ici là, j'ose espérer que vous vous serez ré-adressés la parole. »

Nouveau coup de sifflet, et une épaisse fumée commença à avaler le quai tout entier. La locomotive se mit doucement en marche et un agent referma la porte du wagon. Jacob envoya un dernier sourire à sa sœur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, puis il resta un moment planté au même endroit, sans bouger. Perdu dans le brouillard de vapeur, il se sentait à sa place.

Se montrer _indulgent_.

Evie était sa voix de la raison, et ce bien qu'ils ne partagent pas le même corps. Si elle l'incitait à faire le premier pas, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'Helen ne s'en accordait plus le droit. Apprendre qu'elle l'avait trompé l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. Réaliser que son second avait tenté de maquiller un meurtre pour lui en faire porter le chapeau lui donnait la nausée… Mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était de constater qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ce petit branleur avait tenté de séduire _sa_ femme, sous _son_ toit. Il l'avait manipulée au point de la convaincre qu'elle vivait avec l'éventreur en personne.

Et elle l'avait cru.

Jacob se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il releva le col de son long manteau et tira sa capuche juste au-dessus de son nez. Là, il leva son bras vers le ciel et activa le grappin sur son gantelet. Un petit sifflement suivit, et sa solide silhouette disparue dans l'armature métalliques complexe de l'immense Gare Londonienne.

/

Jacob n'avait pas tellement pour habitude de toquer aux portes. Et encore moins à celle d'Arthur. En fait, ce dernier avait été habitué depuis son enfance à voir apparaître Helen dans sa chambre à toute heure de la nuit ou de la journée, si bien que l'Assassin n'avait pas tellement dérogé à la coutume. Il était près de 17 heures lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison Bennet Junior. La nuit s'installait doucement sur la ville et les températures étaient bien en-dessous de zéro. Heureusement, le salon était bien chauffé, et Jacob s'y sentit immédiatement le bienvenue.

Quoi que…

« Benny ? »

Il remarqua des vêtements ici et là, puis entendit glousser dans la cuisine. Titillé par la curiosité, il se rendit jusqu'au Bar et se servit un scotch, le regard toujours vissé en direction des éclats de rire. Finalement, il ne s'écoula pas plus de deux minutes avant que deux silhouettes nues ne débarquent. Tantôt enlacés, tantôt en train de se courser comme des gamins, les tourtereaux mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser la présence du brun. Arthur le premier eut un sursaut ponctué du cri le moins virile que Jacob ait entendu de sa vie.

« _Jesus Christ !_ » Il prit le premier coussin qui lui passait sous la main et le plaça à un endroit stratégique. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Jacob but sa dernière gorgée de scotch puis reposa son verre. Là il inclina son visage et salua d'un sourire malicieux la jolie brunette qui s'était cachée derrière le fauteuil. « Salut Nellie. »

« Salut Jacob. » Avait-elle répondu, amusée.

L'assassin quitta le tabouret sur lequel il s'était reposé et s'avança vers Arthur, l'œil moqueur. « As-tu vu Helen ? »

« Helen ? Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! Elle a disparue ? Donne-moi trois minutes Jacob et je—»

« C'est bon Benny, vous m'avez l'air… » Il posa sa main gantée sur son épaule et élargit son sourire. « _Occupés_. » Puis il se retourna et prit la direction du porche, sa capuche à nouveau ajustée. « Et puis c'est à moi de la retrouver. Il est temps que je répare ce que j'ai moi-même brisé. »

Arthur le regarda s'éloigner, sans savoir s'il devait l'encourager, ou l'assaisonner pour avoir mis si longtemps à se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Au moment où il dépassa le pas de la porte, il s'empressa de l'empoigner par la manche. Quand Jacob tourna son visage, il réalisa que le coussin trônait maintenant au milieu du salon, et préféra lever les yeux pour ne pas faire plus de cauchemars encore.

« …Jamais Helen n'aurait été si malheureuse, si elle m'avait épousé moi. » Lança Arthur, un air de défit peint sur la figure.

Jacob ricana. « Dis-moi qu'en vingt ans, tu as trouvé quelque chose de pas trop désagréable chez moi Benny. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un court instant. « Pfeuh. Tes lèvres peut-être, elles ont une jolie forme. »

L'assassin saisit la tête de son ami entre ses mains et lui arracha un long baiser. Il y eut un bruissement sec lorsque leurs bouches se décolèrent l'une de l'autre, puis Jacob le relâcha aussitôt, sous le regard fasciné de Nellie. Arthur resta complètement abruti. Les lèvres encore entrouvertes, il avait des yeux exorbités, et les mains crispées à l'emplacement où se trouvaient les épaules du brun.

« _You're Welcome_ , Benny. »

« Ton sens de l'humour est toujours à chier ! » S'égosilla Arthur tandis que Jacob s'éloignait déjà dans le blizzard naissant.

/

21h. Toujours aucune trace d'Helen. Résigné à l'attendre chez eux, Jacob terminait de relire pour la cinquantième fois la même page du journal du jour sans encore y prêter la moindre attention. Son esprit vagabondait comme un bébé qui expérimente ses premiers pas. Il errait sans but mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller à gauche, à droite, sans y trouver d'explication rationnelle. Toutes les trente secondes, son regard bifurquait en direction de la pendule. Plus la soirée avançait, et plus il se sentait impuissant. Finalement, il replia son journal et l'envoya valser dans la cheminée, faisant voler quelques braises au passage.

L'assassin commençait à imaginer absolument tous les scénarios possibles. Du plus terrifiant au plus improbable. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré une ancienne connaissance et décidé de passer la soirée chez cette personne ? À moins qu'elle ne se soit perdue. On parlait bien d'Helen Keller, la seule femme capable de se perdre sur le trajet qui mène de sa chambre à sa salle de bain. Ou peut-être s'était-elle laissée guidée par son désespoir, et avait-elle sauté dans la Tamise. Rien qu'à imaginer son corps flotter dans les eaux glaciales du fleuve, Jacob eut un frisson.

Non.

Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Ne serait-ce que pour Ethan et Hazel. Jamais Helen n'abandonnerait ses enfants. Ils étaient la prunelle de ses yeux, et elle ne leur ferait jamais subir un tel chagrin. Alors où ? Avait-elle retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes et décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Cette fois, l'idée lui arracha un minuscule sourire. Et dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle tandis qu'elle déambulait complètement ivre dans les ruelles malfamées du Devil's Acre. Quoi que, était-ce précisément à cet instant qu'il avait compris qu'elle l'avait emprisonné dans ses filets ? Jacob se remémora tant d'instants plus marquants les uns que les autres. Cette fille, à peine plus haute que trois pommes, à la chevelure électrique et aux yeux immenses… Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son genre de femme et pourtant. Harry avait raison, elle était d'une singularité rafraîchissante, et de—

Jacob tiqua.

 _Harry_. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Abattant sa paume sur son front, il poussa un soupire d'énervement. _Seigneur Jacob, t'es vraiment le roi des cons._ Il se rua sur ses affaires puis disparu en coup de vent, obnubilé par son nouvel objectif.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Si elle n'était pas là-bas, alors il devrait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne connaissait plus sa femme. Heureusement, la petite maison de Harry Keller n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la leur, pour une raison simple : Helen avait refusé catégoriquement de s'éloigner d'avantage de son père adoré. Jacob couru à en perdre haleine. Son sang cognait dans ses oreilles et d'épais nuages opaques pulsaient de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations. Quand le bâtiment de pierres et de chaux-chanvre apparu devant lui, il ralentit la cadence et souffla un court instant, soulagé d'y trouver de la lumière. Il s'avança encore, et poussa délicatement la porte d'entrée. Un grincement familier l'accompagna, mais personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. On aurait dit que la maison toute entière dormait paisiblement. Un petit feu crépitait paresseusement dans l'énorme cheminée du salon, faisant vaciller les ombres du mobilier tout autour. Un silence absolu régnait et le parfum familier des lieux lui noua la gorge.

Il trouva de nombreux objets empilés, des livres, de la vaisselle, des vêtements. Il reconnut sans mal la pipe que Harry affectionnait particulièrement et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre entre ses mains. Il examina l'objet et un nombre infinis de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des dîners, des conversations, de nombreuses plaisanteries et parfois même, de la philosophie de bas-étage. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire était apparu sur son visage.

« Harry, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que cette pipe finirait dans ma poche un jour. » Murmura-t-il comme si le vieil homme était à côté de lui.

Un craquement lui indiqua du mouvement à l'étage. Arraché à sa nostalgie, Jacob commença à monter les marches une par une, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il longea les murs du couloir et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hazel-Grace et Helen, devenue depuis la chambre d'Ethan et Hazel lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à leur grand-père. Deux lits une personne étaient séparés par une table de chevet. Le poêle à bois était toujours en état de fonctionner, et des dessins d'enfants décoraient les murs.

Jacob sentit comme un pincement au cœur. Encore. Harry adorait ses petits-enfants. Il les gâtait d'ailleurs toujours trop. Des gâteaux par-ci, des jouets par-là… Ils allaient être dévastés en apprenant sa mort. C'était certain.

Tout à coup, l'assassin entendit chantonner faiblement. Il arrêta de respirer pour mieux l'écouter. Il retrouva le couloir et avança encore de quelques pas. La voix était de plus en plus claire, les paroles bientôt audibles. Jacob fit attention d'esquiver les planches qui craquent, et parvint jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

Helen lui tournait le dos. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol et déposait des livres dans de grosses malles. Elle était habillée comme un vrai sac à patates et pourtant, Jacob eut la nette impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi jolie. Elle chantait toujours, mais il vit qu'elle essuyait des larmes d'un revers de manche entre chaque pile rangée.

Elle ne s'offrait aucun répit, par crainte de ne pas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout, sans doute. Ou bien parce que rester active l'empêchait de remettre les deux pieds dans la réalité. Trier les affaires de son père était une torture. Chaque fois qu'elle refermait l'un de ces coffres, elle sentait une partie de son cœur se dissoudre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était un peu comme l'enterrer une seconde fois. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait été le dernier à toucher, tous ces trésors qui pour la plupart n'avaient de valeur qu'à ses yeux. Du sentimentalisme absurde.

« Te souviens-tu de—»

Helen bondit, bien plus violemment que ce que Jacob s'était imaginé. Elle se retourna, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine.

« _Christ_ ! Jacob ! Tu… » Elle inspira profondément. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'assassin était appuyé contre le chambranle. Il inclina légèrement son visage et posa sur elle un regard bienveillant. Helen se sentie rougir. Incapable de lui rendre la pareille, elle se ratatina sur elle-même et continua de rassembler des babioles.

Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir. Alors que l'éventreur l'étranglait jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance, il avait vu Helen se vider de son sang, inconsciente. Tout ce temps passé dans cette cellule humide à rejouer la scène en boucle. Ces heures interminables à se maudire de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Jacob avait perdu l'envie de se battre quand son bourreau était parvenu à le convaincre qu'Helen avait succombé à ses blessures. Il avait laissé exploser sa rage une dernière fois, puis Jack l'avait détruit jusqu'à la moelle.

Alors pourquoi diable perdre son temps à se tourner le dos ?! Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient les deux imbéciles les plus chanceux de Londres. Leurs combats leur avaient offert une nouvelle chance de se retrouver, et ils n'avaient fait que s'esquiver.

« Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot ici... Tu devrais r— »

Elle s'interrompit quand les bras de Jacob l'enlacèrent, tout son corps se tendit au maximum. Puis elle sentit son parfum et son souffle rebondir sur sa nuque, et sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, d'autres larmes vinrent alimenter les précédentes.

« Pardonne-moi Helen. »

La rouquine déglutit, puis vint timidement poser ses mains sur l'avant-bras de son époux. « …Te pardonner de quoi ? » Murmura-t-elle, la voix figée par l'émotion.

Elle l'entendit sourire. « D'avoir été un gros con ? »

Forcée de rire à son tour, Helen se dégagea de son emprise et se retourna pour lui faire face. Là, il vit le reste des ecchymoses laissées par William sur sa pommette et sa paupière, et tenta d'y faire abstraction. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu entends par 'gros con'… »

Jacob poussa un long soupire exaspéré. « D'accord. » Il s'assit et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Là, il afficha l'air le plus solennel possible. « Mrs Frye, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses concernant tout récent comportement de ma part ayant induit à votre indignation. Et par là j'entends bien sûr, mes absences plus qu'occasionnelles, mes délits de mauvaise humeur, mes éventuels secrets et… »

« _Éventuels_ secrets ?! »

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres. « Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc : mes éventuels secrets… Et mon égoïsme supérieur ou égal à mon ego surdimensionné. Dans l'espoir d'un hypothétique pardon de votre part, je vous adresse mes salutations les meilleures… Et les plus distinguées. » Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement dans l'attente.

Helen resta muette, à la fois sidérée et absolument ravit. Un sentiment étrange la parcourut de part en part, faisant se répandre une douce chaleur dans son ventre.

« Jacob… » Gémit-elle, incapable d'aligner trois mots de plus.

« Je ne veux pas divorcer Helen. »

La phrase claqua dans l'air comme l'apogée d'un feu d'artifice. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut une éternité, le regard de la jeune femme percuta celui de Jacob, et s'y trouva complètement prisonnier, comme happé par une force bien supérieure à la sienne.

« Il y a vingt ans, ton père avait envie de me réduire en bouillie, et je pense que s'il avait été là aujourd'hui, c'est encore ce qu'il voudrait faire. »

« Mon père te vouait un culte, Jacob. » Rétorqua la rousse.

« _Certes_. Et ton père avait aussi la manie de détourner toutes les expressions qu'il entendait. » Il lui sourit. « Qui vole un œuf ? »

« …Vol une vache. » Compléta Helen en souriant à son tour.

« Vouloir le beurre et l'argent du fromage. »

« Avoir les yeux plus gros que les fesses. »

« Et ma préférée : il ne faut pas tuer la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir achetée. » Ajouta Jacob en imitant le vieil homme à la perfection.

Helen se mordit la lèvre, complètement séduite par cet idiot qui arrivait à la faire rire malgré les épreuves qui les accablaient tous les deux. Il aurait pu décider de la laisser moisir dans son coin. Il aurait pu décider de ne pas lui pardonner son aventure. Il aurait pu partir, démarrer une vie nouvelle avec une personne plus à même de lui apporter satisfaction. Mais non. Ce n'était pas digne de Jacob Frye. Il la regardait avec un émerveillement qu'elle n'avait pas lu dans ses prunelles depuis des années. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle – au moins – elle se trouva désirable.

« J'imagine que… Il aimerait que l'on s'embrasse, maintenant. » Avança-t-elle timidement.

Jacob éclata d'un rire insouciant, juvénile, puis l'attira dans ses bras et lui renversa la tête en arrière. « S'il le faut… »

Il colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle lui caressa le visage. Il entrouvrit la bouche et elle aperçut le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. Soudain, Helen se sentit comme adolescente, en proie à ses premiers émois. Elle redécouvrait l'impatience, l'envie de jouer, de le pousser à bout. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau mais refusa un premier baiser, arrachant un grognement d'insatisfaction à son époux. Elle sourit, espiègle, puis l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Helen eut le sentiment de prendre une grande aspiration après avoir nagé bien trop longtemps en eaux troubles. Ce baiser eut un goût de renaissance. Elle n'en avait pas oublié la saveur, mais elle en avait retrouvé le plaisir. Ses bras s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de son cou, et ses paupières vibraient d'émotions.

« Tu m'as manquée. » Soupira Jacob contre sa peau.

« Vous aussi, Jacob Frye de Crawley. »

Très lentement, très tendrement, il fit glisser son index le long de sa mâchoire, puis la pressa contre lui pour l'inciter à l'embrasser encore. Elle s'exécuta avec une telle hargne qu'elle le renversa sur le dos. Leurs têtes se heurtèrent et le « poc » qui en résultat leur arracha un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Brute. »

Helen minauda.

« _Grosse_ brute. » Rectifia Jacob.

Elle afficha un air scandalisé, il lui tira la langue et la poussa en arrière pour s'enfuir. Empoignant le premier objet qu'elle eut sous la main, la rouquine se lança à sa poursuite, déterminée à lui donner raison. Somme toute, la soirée s'annonçait plus excitante que prévue.

* * *

 **Et bien vous savez quoi, vous aurez donc droit à un épilogue (que je n'avais pas du tout prévu et donc pas encore imaginé, encore un peu de patience.)**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura paru agréable. J'ai adoré y penser, puis l'écrire. Jacob et Helen sont très complices, et l'ont toujours été finalement, bien qu'ils se soient éloignés un temps. Harry - bien que mort - aura réussi à les rassembler et ça, ça relève du génie (ahah, sacré lui!)**

 **à bientôt pour l'Epilogue.**


	14. Epilogue - I know

11 Février 1889 –

« Attends, t'as pas épluché les patates avant de les réduire en purée ? »

Ethan esquissa un sourire taquin. « Ça va, personne s'en apercevra. »

« MOI je m'en suis aperçu ! » Riposta Hazel, les poings sur les hanches.

« C'que tu peux être ennuyeuse parfois, on dirait maman. »

« Hola jeune imprudent ! » Interrompit Arthur, les épaules de son manteau encore chargées de neige. « Je serais toi, j'éviterai de parler ainsi de ta mère. »

« Oncle Benny ! » S'écria Hazel, s'élançant brusquement dans ses bras.

« _Oi_ Benny, ça faisait longtemps. » Lança Ethan en lui envoyant un regard moqueur.

 _Le portrait craché de son père, ce sale môme_. Songea Arthur, le gratifiant d'une poignée de main virile.

« Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter la plus jolie dame que ce pays ait porté. » Il fit signe à la brunette de les rejoindre. « Voici Nellie. Nellie, je te présente Hazel, et ce grand gaillard, c'est Ethan. Les enfants d'Helen et Jacob. »

« Enchantée. » Murmura-t-elle, un peu intimidée par le charisme que dégageaient déjà ces deux héritiers.

« Alors comme ça la moustache ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda l'aîné. « J'ai ouïe dire qu'elle est la principale raison qui a poussé ma mère à plutôt épouser mon père. »

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la jeune femme gloussa délicieusement. « À vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver en dessous. »

« _Darling !_ »

Ethan s'esclaffa et Hazel lui envoya son coude dans le ventre, l'interrompant aussitôt.

« C'est pas tout ça mais on a une nouvelle année à fêter, et encore un milliards de trucs à préparer. Et Ethan a flingué la purée. »

« C'est faux ! »

« J'vais vous donner un coup de main. » Lança Nellie, laissant Arthur récupérer son manteau et son foulard pour les laisser pendre sur le perroquet du salon.

« Je m'occupe de mettre la table, on sera combien ? »

Hazel fronça les sourcils, occupée à compter. « Huit. On attend encore les Abberline. »

Le petit monde commença à s'activer un peu partout dans la maison. Tandis qu'Hazel et Nellie s'affairaient dans la cuisine, les garçons dressaient une table impeccable et essuyaient la vaisselle poussiéreuse, n'ayant pas servie depuis des mois. Arthur râla lorsqu'il dû passer derrière Ethan, lequel avait placé tous les couteaux à gauche, et l'adolescent s'en amusa ouvertement. Puis vint le moment de choisir les alcools et ils furent incapables de se mettre d'accord.

« Écoute gamin, laisse faire l'expérience okay ? »

Ethan arqua un sourcil. « Tu nous as presque tous envoyés dans la tombe avec ta piquette de l'année dernière. »

« Ah non ! » S'offusqua Arthur. « Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un vin français de ce prix puisse tourner au vinaigre ? »

Ethan sourit tristement, attisant la curiosité de son interlocuteur. « Si je me souviens bien, y'a que Papy qui l'a trouvé bon. Et c'était pas une référence en matière d'alcool. »

Arthur lui envoya un sourire compatissant, puis vint poser sa main sur son épaule. « Sacré Harry hein ? »

« Ouais… J'aurais adoré qu'il soit là ce soir. »

« Ta mère aussi mon garçon, alors essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Ça fait dix jours qu'Helen nous bassine avec cette fête. »

Ethan acquiesça, conscient des enjeux. Lui et Hazel n'avaient été absent que quelques semaines, et pourtant, c'était comme si tout avait changé. En particulier la relation entre ses parents. S'il leur arrivait de se chamailler brièvement, ils ne s'esquivaient plus. Jacob était très présent et ne fuyait plus son foyer tandis qu'Helen avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle semblait heureuse, et Ethan était prêt à parier qu'il n'y avait pas que la mort de l'éventreur pour la mettre dans cet état.

« A ce propos, où est-elle ? » Demanda Arthur, soudain conscient qu'il ne l'avait pas saluée.

/

Une lueur hivernale agréable traversait les rideaux de la chambre et vint caresser la peau d'Helen, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque de Jacob. Elle frissonna quand la couverture glissa, découvrant leurs épaules, et soupira de contentement quand le souffle de Jacob vint titiller sa jugulaire.

« Jacob… »

Il étouffa sa plainte par un langoureux baiser et elle ne put ravaler son éclat de rire. Elle trouvait du réconfort dans chacun de ses gestes, tant ils lui étaient familiers. Son odeur, le grain de sa peau, la texture de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle plongeait ses doigts dedans. La forme de son visage et la cicatrice sur sa joue qu'elle effleurait de la pulpe des doigts. Helen retrouvait l'homme dont elle était folle amoureuse et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, celui-ci la regardait avec une tendresse infinie.

Enlacés, le corps de Jacob emprisonnant délicieusement celui de la rouquine sous son poids, ils semblaient profiter sereinement des quelques minutes de tranquillité qu'il leur restait avant que leur absence ne devienne vraiment suspicieuse.

« …Nous avons des responsabilités, Mr Frye. »

Le visage de l'assassin s'illumina d'un sourire. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « On croirait entendre ma sœur. »

Helen afficha un air innocent. « Et tout à l'heure, tu pensais à elle aussi ? »

« _Seigneur_ Helen ! » Jacob se redressa soudainement, puis fit mine de vomir hors du lit.

Amusée, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur et rassembla ses boucles rebelles dans un chignon très approximatif. « Un problème, _Darling_ ? »

« J'ai épousé un monstre. » Se lamenta l'interpellé, la tête toujours dans le vide.

Helen éclata d'un rire franc. Son mari avait beau avoir quinze fois sa force, son habilité ou encore son charisme… Question humour mal placé, elle restait la meilleure. Les lèvres affûtées d'un petit sourire mutin, elle admirait le paysage : les épaules carrées de Jacob, étendu sous ses yeux. Son dos à la musculature fine, dont la peau était marquée par quelques cicatrices ici et là, principalement dues aux combats clandestins de l'Aciérie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remarquant les traces de ses ongles laissées lors de leurs derniers ébats.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pu exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient retombés quinze ans en arrière, à une époque qu'ils pensaient oubliée. La nuit dernière, ils avaient fait l'amour. Tendrement, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Mais à peine Helen avait-elle terminé sa toilette ce matin, que Jacob l'avait attrapée au détour du couloir pour la rapatrier directement dans la chambre, ignorant ses plaintes. Cette fois, Jacob s'était montré brutal, et Helen avait dû le mordre férocement pour ne pas tenir tout Whitechapel informé de ses orgasmes.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses… »

Helen cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de trouver le regard de Jacob. Ce qu'elle pouvait le trouver agaçant quand il affichait ce petit air suffisant. « À ce repas qui ne va pas se préparer tout seul. »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il la renversa en arrière et emprisonna ses mains dans ses siennes. « _My arse_. Tu te demandes encore comment, après toutes ces années, j'arrive encore à te surprendre. »

« Toutes ces années d'abstinence forcée, tu veux dire ? »

« _Aww_ … Pauvre petite housewife délaissée par son mari, trop occupé à jouer les héros. »

« Ah, on se rapproche déjà un peu plus de la vérité. » Grinça Helen.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit. « Ça t'arracherait la gueule de le dire… Hm ? »

Helen soutint son beau regard le plus longtemps possible, mais bientôt, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle secoua la tête en se débattant pour se libérer.

« Dis-le. » Lui ordonna malicieusement l'assassin, n'éprouvant pas la moindre difficulté à contenir sa rébellion.

« Va te faire foutre, Frye. » Vociféra la rousse en un murmure.

« Enfin je le retrouve... »

Helen cessa de se débattre, sourcils froncés. « De qui tu parles ?! »

Il l'embrassa hâtivement puis lui envoya une mimique victorieuse. « Le garçon manqué dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un col de chemise, en haut de l'abbaye de Westminster. »

Il bondit hors de lit et commença à rassembler ses vêtements laissées à l'abandon un peu partout dans la chambre. Helen, de son côté, apparue pensive. Soudainement renvoyée un peu plus de vingt ans en arrière, elle pensa à ce moment qui – à l'époque, ils ne le savaient pas encore – allait changer leurs vies à jamais. En 1868, elle était convaincue de travailler pour le camp des justes, et le nom des jumeaux Frye n'évoquait rien d'autre que les ennuis. Vêtue de rouge, elle avait abattu un homme sous les ordres d'un autre, sous le nez de Jacob, et ne s'était pas imaginée qu'il la poursuivrait du haut de son perchoir.

Elle se souvenait de cet instant comme si c'était hier : La trouille qui lui avait étreint le cœur quand elle l'avait vu lancer son grappin dans sa direction, et la résignation lorsqu'elle vit à quelle vitesse il s'envolait. Au sein des Blighters, on disait qu'Evie se montrait plus miséricordieuse que son frère. Si vous tombiez sur Jacob… Mauvaise pioche. Vous pouviez d'ores et déjà vous considérer comme mort. Elle se souvenait avoir couru aussi vite que possible puis avoir perdu connaissance pour se réveillée suspendue dans le vide, maintenue en vie par Jacob à la simple force de ses bras.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, amusée. Comment aurait-elle réagit, à l'époque, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de cet assassin prétentieux ? Amoureuse et enceinte. Puis mariée. Puis encore enceinte. Trois enfants. Trois vies qui auraient pu ne jamais exister, si Jacob avait décidé de relâcher son emprise plutôt que de l'épargner.

Elle devait bien admettre que leur histoire avait le goût d'un de ces romans dont Hazel-Grace ne pouvait se lasser. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais c'était agréable de s'y perdre.

« Rejoins-moi d'ici cinq minutes, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. » Minauda Jacob, sur le point de passer la porte.

Quels soupçons ? Helen se moquait bien de ce que ses amis pouvaient penser. Soudain, son cœur se serra et elle attrapa Jacob par le poignet avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Jacob… »

Il fit volte-face, avec une lenteur délibérée. Son air arrogant laissa rapidement sa place à une pointe d'inquiétude, lorsqu'il la trouva si soucieuse.

Helen avait beau faire beaucoup d'efforts, elle avait encore des difficultés à laisser son mari s'éloigner d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait cette angoisse, omniprésente, de ne jamais le revoir. Une peur irrationnelle qui lui coupait le souffle quand elle la laisser s'installer. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Que Jack réapparaisse. Car Jacob n'était pas le seul à devoir composer avec des cauchemars, Helen en était également victime. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, mais si les blessures de l'assassin avaient cicatrisées, leurs âmes restaient meurtries.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Helen se leva, emportant la couverture avec elle, et vint enlacer son mari, lequel paraissait immense à côté d'elle. Le visage enfouit dans son gilet, elle sentit des picotements dans ses yeux tandis que des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en mémoire. Désemparé, Jacob posa machinalement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Helen ? »

Il devina des sanglots et son inquiétude se mua en indulgence. Doucement, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et glissa l'une de ses mains dans son indomptable chevelure tandis qu'il la maintenait fermement contre lui de l'autre.

« Je t'aime. »

La voix d'Helen était étouffée par le tissus dans lequel elle avait fourré son visage, si bien que tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche actuellement, était incompréhensible.

Jacob tiquât. « Pardon ? »

Visiblement déterminée, la rouquine leva le menton et son regard rougit trouva le sien. « J'ai dit que je t'aimais, _patate_. »

Elle vit la confusion rapidement balayée par un autre sentiment, dans les yeux de son époux. Un sentiment de douceur mêlé au ravissement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne trouva pour une fois aucune réplique sarcastique ou railleuse à lui retourner. Ces mots, ils étaient si rares dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, que les entendre sous-entendait une véritable signification. Ces aveux avaient un gout d'authenticité.

Le visage de Jacob se fendit d'un sourire immense.

« Je sais. »

Il caressa affectueusement ses joues chargées de taches de rousseur et l'incita à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon en direction du couloir.

 _Bien sûr qu'il sait… T'es un putain de livre ouvert, Helen._ Songea la jeune femme en laissant tomber sa couverture, à la recherche d'une robe digne de ce nom. En passant devant le miroir de sa nouvelle coiffeuse, elle marqua une pause et pour la première fois depuis des années, se surpris à contempler son reflet. _Pas trop dégueu' le bouquin. Un peu corné ici et là mais dans l'ensemble… ça l'fait._ Elle s'amusa de sa propre bêtise, néanmoins convaincue que pour une femme fraîchement débarquée dans la quarantaine, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

/

« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, il aura fallu qu'un tueur en série vienne foutre la pagaille à Londres pour que mes parents arrêtent de s'engueuler tout l'temps ? »

« Ethan, surveille ton langage. » Lança Arthur. « _Jeeeeze_ , ce garçon ressemble beaucoup trop à son père. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un clin d'œil amical tandis que l'adolescent feint d'ignorer la remarque.

« T'es sérieux ? J'ai pourtant travaillé dur tout ma vie pour garder la palme de la vulgarité ici ! » S'indigna Helen, un peu éméchée. « Ethan, mon chéri, rappelle à tonton Arthur que c'est de moi que tu tiens ton vocabulaire fleurit. »

« Maman ! » S'exclama Hazel, qui cachait mal son amusement derrière ses grands airs.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'amène jamais mes enfants à cette table. » Déplora Frederick

« Et encore, Benny ne vous a pas parlé de notre langoureux baiser. » Lança malicieusement Jacob.

Nellie postillonna son vin tandis que le principal concerné manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de cake. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Arthur tapota ses lèvres sur sa serviette puis se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Tout à fait. D'ailleurs… »

Il se leva et devant les regards médusés des personnes présentes, se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction de Jacob, lequel commença à reculer sa chaise tout en lui faisant signe de disparaître.

« Fais pas l'con Benny. »

« Allons mon p'tit sucre, fais pas ton timide ! »

« J'veux pas voir ça. » Ronchonna Ethan en plaquant une main sur ses yeux et l'autre sur ceux de sa sœur, laquelle s'en libéra aussitôt.

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! » S'écrièrent toutes les femmes à l'unisson, à l'exception d'Helen, complètement fascinée par ce dont elle s'apprêtait à être témoin.

« Benny, si tu fais ça… »

Les visages de Jacob et d'Arthur n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et l'assassin avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces, la moustache n'avait de cesse de se rapprocher.

« _OI_ ! BENNY ! »

Un éclat de rire lui arracha ses dernières forces et Arthur en profita pour emprisonner son visage entre ses mains et lui rendre le baiser de la dernière fois… Quoi que plus impétueux. En essayant vainement de se débattre, Jacob ne réussit qu'à les faire lourdement tomber sur le sol, déclenchant un fou rire général.

Arthur fut le premier à se relever, et tendit la main à son compère. « Alors ? Ça t'a plu, ma truffe adorée? »

L'assassin accepta son aide à contrecœur et fusilla Nellie du regard. « C'est toi qui lui apprend ce genre d'expression ?! »

La pauvre femme, encore secouée par le rire, fut incapable de répondre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, puisqu'Abberline et sa femme avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration. Helen avait ses yeux plus écarquillés encore qu'à l'ordinaire, comme pour ne pas en perdre une seule miette et ses deux enfants n'en finissaient pas de ricaner.

Arthur en profita pour étendre son bras sur les épaules de Jacob et lui envoya une œillade complice.

« J'pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais franchement, ça m'aurait fait chier que tu sois mort. » chuchota-t-il dans sa direction.

« J'suis touché. » Répondit Jacob au tac o tac.

« Ouais, sauf que j'le pense, bouffon. »

L'assassin eut beau se pincer les lèvres, il ne put écraser le sourire que cet imbécile fit naître sur son visage. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas assez de toute une vie pour remercier Arthur d'avoir sauvé Helen des mains de William Jones. Les deux hommes avaient beau avoir joué la carte de la rivalité toute leur vie, ils n'en étaient pas moins devenus les meilleurs amis. S'il y avait une personne en qui Jacob pouvait avoir confiance en dehors de son épouse, c'était bien cet imbécile d'Arthur.

« Si j'te dis que moi aussi je t'aime bien, tu promets de ne plus jamais approcher ta moustache à moins de trente centimètres de ma figure ? »

« _Deal_. » Lança joyeusement Arthur en lui offrant une poignée de main enthousiaste.

« Qui veut du thé ? » Demanda finalement Helen alors que chacun reprenait doucement le fil de la conversation.

/

Le dîner avait été mémorable, mais une fête ne pouvait en être une sans musique. Aussi, Abberline avait pris la liberté d'amener un gramophone et quelques disques. Fasciné par l'appareil, Ethan n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout ce que Frederick lui expliquait tandis qu'il faisait fonctionner la machine, trop fier de sa nouvelle acquisition pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de partager sa passion des gadgets et de la musique. Arthur avait improvisé une piste de danse dans le salon et invité Nellie à l'y rejoindre, tandis que Jacob observait toute la scène, de loin, adossé au mur. Puis il réalisa l'absence d'Helen au moment où celle-ci apparue dans la cage d'escalier, visiblement exténuée.

La jeune femme finissait de descendre les dernières marches lorsqu'elle se trouva cueillit par une main tendue. Une main qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Instinctivement, elle y déposa la sienne et se laissa guidée jusqu'au salon.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Partie coucher ta fille. »

Jacob sourit. « _Ma_ fille n'est-elle pas un peu grande pour réclamer une histoire ? »

Helen ignora la remarque et fronça les sourcils quand elle comprit dans quoi elle se faisait traîner. « Jacob, je n'sais pas danser. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre, _Hun._ »

« Tu n'sais pas danser non plus. » Lui fit elle remarquer, narquoise.

Il ignora ses protestations et l'attira au milieu de la piste.

« Jacob… »

« Du calme Helen, personne ne nous regarde. »

La rouquine jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua non sans soulagement qu'il n'avait pas tort. Arthur et Nellie dansaient enlacés l'un à l'autre, les Abberline s'autorisaient un slow et Ethan était concentré sur le gramophone dont il tournait régulièrement la manivelle.

« Très bien… » Elle allongea ses bras minces et entoura la nuque de son cavalier. « Alors ? Ce baiser ? »

Jacob fronça du nez. « T'avais raison pour la moustache. C'est désagréable. »

« Je t'aurais épousé, avec ou sans moustache. »

« Wow… ça c'est une déclaration d'amour. » Plaisanta l'assassin.

« Tu ne me mérites pas. » Rétorqua Helen, un air de défit peint sur le visage.

« Je sais. »

Elle arqua un sourcil railleur. « Et beh, tu en _sais_ des choses aujourd'hui. »

Comprenant à quoi elle faisait écho, Jacob lui rendit son sourire. « En attendant, j'ai toujours le goût de ton meilleur ami sur la langue. C'est pertu— »

Il se mordit la lèvre quand Helen pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'interrompant sans préavis. Il sentit ses boucles chatouiller sa barbe, son parfum sucré lui monter à la tête, mais la seule pensée qui le traversa, stupide et évidente, fut qu'elle lui marchait sur le pied.

Elle se recula d'un pas, Jacob remarqua que ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées.

« …Mieux ? »

« Attention Miss Keller, à force de jouer avec le feu, vous risqueriez de vous brûler. » susurra-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un somptueux frisson.

« Mrs _Frye_. » Corrigea-t-elle en faisant glisser son index le long de son abdomen. « J'imagine… » Elle lui envoya un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. « …Que je mérite une bonne correction, pour t'avoir demandé le divorce. Hmm.. ? »

Ce fut au tour des beaux yeux de Jacob de s'embraser. Son esprit fut envahi d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Il fut projeté brusquement vingt ans en arrière, dans le wagon luxueux qu'il occupait, tandis que le train traversait la capitale en continue. En poussant la porte, il retrouva Helen, complètement nue sur le lit, et pour qui la notion de pudeur n'existait plus. Elle s'exhibait et lui faisait signe de la rejoindre tandis qu'elle roulait sur elle-même en gloussant. Elle était splendide, joueuse et désirable. Fine comme une liane, les mains fortes de l'assassin donnaient l'impression de pouvoir la casser en deux avec une facilité étonnante. Helen se hissait contre lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras autours de sa taille. Elle humait le parfum du cuir de sa veste, et de charbon, qui émanait de son veston aux motifs baroques. Elle transpirait l'innocence, même lorsqu'elle s'activait à défaire sa ceinture et à libérer son membre qu'elle tenait dans ses deux mains, victorieuse.

Il la revoyait lui retirer ses vêtements un par un, avec l'impatience d'une gamine déballant son cadeau de noël. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts minuscules glisser contre ses abdominaux et caresser la légère toison de son torse. Ses lèvres embrasser sa peau, lui donner la chair de poule. Helen aimait le dominer. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. Puisqu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, et ne devait même pas peser la moitié de son poids, Jacob avait pris l'habitude de la laisser prendre les rênes. Non pas que cela ne l'amusait point… Il y trouvait chaque fois une immense satisfaction. Mais il arrivait aussi qu'il se décide à retourner la situation à son avantage, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, et ne la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre, sur le champ.

Ces souvenirs étaient si nombreux, excitants et drôles à la fois ( Helen ne manquait pas d'imagination…), l'assassin en vint à se demander à quel moment leur désir s'était mué en indifférence, et pourquoi il avait fallu qu'un tueur en série macabre ne vienne mettre une pagaille monumentale à Londres et poignarde sa femme pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Jacob ? »

Il cligna des yeux, soudain ramené à la réalité, Helen toujours pendue à ses lèvres mais affichant cette fois une pointe d'inquiétude sous ses paupières.

Il sourit. « Et si on achetait un train ? »

La rousse eut un rictus au coin des lèvres. « Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas une péniche pendant que tu y es ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus dans les petits papiers de la Reine ? »

« _Nevermind_. J'ai eu un sursaut de nostalgie. »

Discrètement, il vint placer sa main au niveau de son entrejambe et n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà Helen se mordait la lèvre en découvrant l'enthousiasme de son époux.

« …Crétin. » Souffla-t-elle, inapte à dissimuler son propre enjouement.

Il détacha son chignon et glissa sa main dans ses boucles tout en l'entraînant pour une dernière danse, déterminé à faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce que leurs derniers convives ne se décident à rentrer chez eux.

« _Keep Calm my love_ , et suis mes pas. »

« Je l'ai toujours fais. » Lui fit-elle remarquer avec douceur.

Jacob posa son front contre le sien et inspira profondément.

« Je sais. »

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Je ne sais pas si ceux qui attendaient cet épilogue avec impatience recevront la notification, je l'espère de tout cœur, tout comme j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai passé de très, très, trèèèès nombreuses heures à réécrire ce chapitre, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois suffisamment satisfaite. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de poster juste pour poster.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, j'ai relu _Rapture & Bliss_ intégralement avant de finalement réussir à écrire cet Epilogue correctement. Et au final, en dehors de quelques fautes d'inattention ici et là, je suis assez contente de moi. Je dirais que mon style s'est clairement affirmé à partir de la seconde moitié de Rapture.**

 **Je me sens un peu triste de quitter ainsi ma petite Helen et mon Jacob (bien que celui-ci ne m'appartienne en aucun cas, on est d'accord…) et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. C'est un peu le même sentiment que l'on ressent à la fin d'une série que l'on suivait avec beaucoup de plaisir. Y'a un « deuil » à faire, en quelque sorte.**

 **Bref. Merci à Ubisoft d'avoir créé un épisode aussi marquant qu'Assassin's Creed Syndicate. C'est à croire que le jeu avait été créé pour moi (ahah). Les personnages, l'époque, la simplicité, bref… Tout était là pour me plaire (okay, il manquait une romance à Jacob, et je m'en suis chargée. Voilà. ^^)**

 **Merci à vous de m'avoir encouragée via vos messages, vous êtes l'unique raison qui m'a poussée à écrire cette seconde fanfiction et à la terminer pour de bon.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**


End file.
